The Centaur Women
by MsiaFanWriter
Summary: Two Reploids: a navigator and a Hunter. They cause the reappearance of an old Robot Master from a bygone era, in a different form. How will these two Reploids endure a brand new life in the Prez Corp? Mini-sequel to "An Axl Story Rewritten"; I will only write what's necessary for these two obscure Reploids (and some others too). Hope you enjoy this fanfic! COMPLETE.
1. The Two

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Hi there! I'm back with a brand new Megaman X fanfic! It's a mini-sequel to An Axl Story Rewritten, but not so much focused on Axl and the others from that fanfic. What's that? You don't know what An Axl Story Rewritten is? Then I highly suggest at least experiencing the Megaman X series of video games (X1 to 8, Xtreme 1 and 2, including X Command Mission) and then read that fanfic (Rewritten) in turn first before endeavouring this fanfic. This story starts of 3 months after the epilogue of that fanfic. **

**It's a totally different story on some characters you've likely not known so well, so I ask you to read and enjoy this tale with an open mind. Sit back, relax, and read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Two

"Ah. Operations in Big City and in the rest on the mainland are proceeding as normal. No sudden human conspiracy or colluding detected or suspected at the moment." A pink-haired Reploid navigator of the Maverick Hunters spoke through her microphone.

"Roger that. Thanks for the information." A Hunter spoke through her headset. BLEEP. End of communication.

The year is 2182. The Earth is under the control of Prez Corp and its 'menacing' (according to the humans anyway) head, the Reploid Lumine. Days and resources are spent for the past 3 years for the de-Maverick-ization of the human race, since the newer-generation Reploid race are absolutely Maverick-proof, and will continue till the day he achieves this goal.

This pink-haired Reploid is a surprising relic from the days of X's discovery and the production of the first batch of Reploids ever. Her pink hair was a status of her superior computing to the regular blue-haired Reploid designed for navigation, and from day one she was sent from activation to be a navigator for the Maverick Hunters when the Maverick rebellion started.

"Sigh … I might as well take a rest." Kana flicked off her switch on her computer and walked up and out around the HQ. She was good; other navigators could fill in her spot.

She watched as navigators like Layer and Palette (who have overshadowed her own role due to diligence at work – not that she was of fault) directing other navigators to direct various teams of Hunters to clamp down on the naughty 'Maverick' humans of various severity.

Kana easily imagined Zero or X firing Buster shots or close-range saber attacks in tougher human scenarios to equipments like tanks, barriers or even bases in these human neutralization efforts.

By sheer luck, she ended up in the Energon canteen. She waited her turn in the queue to obtain her next cup of energy supply. Who pays for all these supplies and their manufacturing and delivery chains? She pondered. Likely the Corp boss himself.

"We meet again, Kana." A soft voice spoke to her amid the light crowd of Maverick Hunters. A female Hunter in black jumpsuit (similar to Kana – or even the former navigator Alia's design for that matter) – except this Hunter had a blue hue to her armour design to Kana's orange overall – came to meet her. "Resting?"

"Yeah … more human ruckus I'm sure the others can handle. You got your own cup of Energon?" Kana gestured to Mehri.

"Sure do. Let me sit with you." Mehri raised her glass and leaned against the window fence at the edge of the canteen. "Ah … man, duties are tiring for me too."

"Running around in the 5th Unit like always?" Kana asked, while she slurped.

"Yeah, but I'm good for the next 3 days. The missions are a bit more … risqué this time. They felt that I should be easing for a while. That just means they are not confident in me." Mehri said.

The two Reploids – again, the original type manufactured before the subsequent batches of new or newer-gens started popping up after Axl's appearance in the Reploid world – were still leaning on the fence. They were in silence and thought.

Kana recalled her days of non-stop direction of Hunter teams on the side during the first Maverick rebellion, the X-Hunters, the menace of Dr Doppler, the Repliforce incident, the Eurasia crisis and the Gate incident. After the Gate incident, it was temporarily quiet until new Maverick crime waves surfaced again.

It was quelled when new gens filled in the vacancy left behind by old gens gone Maverick, but the Jakob incident happened. And then suddenly, she was quarantined underground while the world was repaired back to normal.

Lumine took over; caused a huge uproar it did until he had a friendly battle with X Zero and Axl. Sure, the human nasty politics happened, but Lumine gained back supremacy on behalf of his human creator, and the world has been in his iron grip ever since.

She was never really comfortable with this history. She felt the humans' being naughtier was a natural consequence to the sudden new order imposed by the human who created him, and then died. Everyone went with the Corp narrative too quickly. Boy, she wished she could get the proper answers one day.

As for Mehri, she was created activated and put on Maverick busting duty after the Repliforce was suppressed for good. She has had personal direction from X in Maverick busting after the Eurasia incident, but that was only briefly as she was soon shuffled to the 5th Unit.

Her experiences from thereon until Corp domination of the world were similar to Kana's, if not similar to a majority of the old batch of Reploids that survived. The newer gens toed to Corp line a bit too quickly, she felt. She did that just as well to save her own skin as well just in case the higher ups wanted to purge anyone for insubordination.

"Urgh …" Mehri finished her cup. "Too much thinking of stuff makes my brain hurt."

"Haha … it's fine … so … I guess I will see you around as well?" Kana gestured after she finished her cup. "You know how to reach me. If you want me to fancy you a walk around in the streets, I'm fine too."

The girls waved goodbye and resumed their separate ways.

It was summer. The sun was glaring hot over Big City. Mehri found huge zeppelins droning in the skies, with their latest project (Corp-sponsored, no doubt) of the thickening of the ozone layer. How do they do that? She shrugged. I guess the big guys do have everything.

Her train of thought was lost. She walked and walked until she ended up being in the entrance chamber of the HQ. Few humans about, more of casually-walking Reploids around.

"Hey there!" A chirpy voice greeted her. It was the prototype Axl, the former Hunter in his Reploid form now … who knows what he is doing. No one has heard of him since he quit years ago. "Are X and Zero by any chance around in HQ?"

Mehri was surprised. "Uh … I have no idea. Last I heard was that he was sent out to a mission in the European frost zones. Maybe … you can check with the receptionist?"

"Haha. Good idea. Sorry, I've been gone all these years, I forgot how this place works already." He laughed good-naturedly and walked to the closest receptionist.

She watched as the receptionists were shocked, then greeted him happily, and told him that X and Zero were due to be back in a few minutes, assuming no sudden human traps sprung on them. She raised her eyebrows – how does this Reploid so easily go around, and has so much good luck with him?

"Oh hey, Mehri. Fancy seeing you here." Kana said. Kana too had been walking aimlessly around – these two have a nag for walking around together and aimlessly as well – so Mehri nearly jumped from her friend's sudden appearance.

Kana looked on Mehri looking at Axl as he paced easily into the HQ and headed towards X's chambers (in that direction). They glanced upon the navigators Layer and Palette rushing to greet him, and they talked chirpily with him.

"What are they talking about?" Kana blinked her eyes several times. "I'm only hearing stuff like … human food, something named Sue, free living, arguing with … the Corp boss?!"

"Yeah … they are squealing a lot. Kinda hard to hear their conversation." Mehri frowned and felt her own feelings of curiosity well up, and all sorts of unanswered topics rising as well. Everything since the Jakob incident started with Axl, so it's likely that Axl can provide clearer answers than the vague non-specific narratives going around the Reploid race.

"Hey, Kana." Mehri said firmly suddenly. "This is sudden, but you're free now right?"

"Uh, yeah. I am. W – what do you want me to do with you? Walk around here and there?" Kana blinked in confusion.

"Come follow me!" Mehri said. "Let's go and snoop around for some juicy details!"

"Huh? Whoa!" Kana yelped as Mehri yanked her. The blue-coloured Reploid pulled the pink-haired orange-coloured Reploid past other confused Hunters, discreetly going on other paths in such a way that Axl didn't know he was being followed.

Indeed, soon after Axl arrived at X's office, X and Zero surfaced from another corner of the corridor and were pleased to see Axl. They greeted each other cheerily and Axl bumped first into X's door. X pouted but nonetheless took no issue of it.

Mehri yanked Kana over to a balcony. The balcony had a narrow path that led up to the windows of X's office but was terribly narrow and could only allow one Reploid to move across at a time.

"Are you serious!? You can't do this! What if something bad happens to you? Me as well!?" Kana hissed in protest.

"Just be quiet and follow me! I want to spy on them, see what they're talking about!" Mehri hissed back. "Don't you think it's odd that Axl is for the most part the only ex-Hunter who seems to get away with everything? Don't you think that everything that happened after the Jakob Project seemed to move too well with what the Corp wants?"

"Uh … yeah … that is an issue I have as well …" Kana answered weakly.

"Then follow me! I know that captain X has one of those windows that open inward. We can sneak around and then hear whatever he Axl and Zero are talking about." Mehri hushed them forth.

And that was exactly what they did, albeit a bit nervously. Even the brave Mehri was a little afraid of screwing up on her moves. In no time at all, they squatted on the narrow path beneath X's windows outside of the HQ. Mehri sneakily pushed the window inward, just as she knew, and then both Reploids sought to listen.

"I'm glad to hear you're fine, Axl. You must really love doing your … human work, don't you? Your human friend sure is very supportive." Zero remarked.

"Eh, she means a lot to me, and in honour of my dad. What can I say? I feel alive." Axl said. "Sue's back in her college or whatever … her 3-month break ended a week ago."

"I know I asked this long ago, but …" X asked uncertainly. "You sure you're not going to come back to us and fight the human Maverickness?"

"No, I'm sorry." Axl said gently. "Besides … bro is too tightly tied into all this, and … if I were to come back, I think everyone will instead associate me as the poster boy for the Corp's positions on a lot of things that bro deals with the humans. That's a bit of bias there."

"Makes sense …" X sighed. "So … any word of Alia?"

"Huh?" Axl was then told by Zero what happened. "Huh!? I didn't know she left! Oh gosh, I just hope she's fine. I don't know much about what even Iris does within the Corp …"

"You don't even know what happened to Iris?" Zero's voice was a little raised.

"Whoa, hey, settle down, Zero! All I know is that bro relieved sis of her job as Vice Chair, and sent her off to do … whatever it is she wants to do. That's like 15 months ago! Plus, she seems happy. Every time she comes back for dinner and we eat together, she's always happy. The 3 of us are always happy." Axl replied with a gradually reducing tone. "Man, I bet dad is happy to see us."

"I'm sure …" Zero sounded assured. "Eat well and stay fine, okay?"

"I still can't believe that you 3 are able to drink Energon and eat human food all this while …" X said.

"It's a long story. Just keep it between yourselves and the navigators, okay? Palette is right, I don't want my human activities causing ruckus …" Axl almost sounded like he pleaded.

"Eh, no problem." Zero said calmly. "Next time, I might as well join X to visit your huge plantation and see for myself what it is you do. You know me, I'm more for punching and hitting stuff."

"Argh … I think my copy ability needs some kind of tuning. Bro said that lack of use is making me go rusty inwardly, he's afraid of my systems becoming … outdated or whatever. Ow. I need to go back to the Corp labs." Axl groaned. "Well … I think that's all the time I have for today."

"I hope the next time you visit won't be of this huge a gap." X retorted kindly. "Your last day of being with us was the last time … you visited us, I guess. And you never came, nor called us. You're lucky we're in a good enough mood to entertain your last minute request to talk with us."

"I'm really sorry." Axl sounded like he really was. "Thanks, though."

"No problem." Zero smirked. "Any time you're free, we can go tackle Level Ultimate in the VR training room again. I still think you can't beat my record of beating your bro."

"Man, don't bring up that old scar." Axl growled lightly, and the sound of his teleporting out was heard by Kana and Mehri.

The two girls were terribly filled with lots of curiosity. Clearly, even X and Zero and whoever navigators were in on the secret scoops they just heard. They tried to process all these, unaware that X then turned to closed his window (but he didn't find out about them).

"I … I can't believe I'm saying this … but let's go and sneak into the Corp and get answers from that Axl or anyone, perhaps even up to the boss Lumine!" Kana was pumped up. "I … I can't believe it! Axl and Lumine are brothers!? And … Iris … that's the name of a Reploid who perished in the Repliforce incident! She's alive!? But … that contradicts everything in the system!"

"See, see!? There are so many unanswered questions! We as knowing and civil Reploids should get the answers! It's just that the system is mainly shut off to the few Reploids running everything!" Mehri was pumped up as well. "Let's go to the Corp and find out!"

And this one thing changed their lifes.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE (again)]**

**Don't know who Kana and Mehri are? Easy! (Both characters do exist in the MMX lore; canon by the way - it's just that they are not named in canon, so I made my own names for them)**

**Kana is the pink-haired navigator you see guiding X/Zero whichever of these two in the X1 remake called Megaman Maverick Hunter X. Yeah, yeah, I know that game is a remake, but I prefer to think that she has always existed on the sidelines and has been quietly helping all the Hunters do their work. How do you think an old Reploid like her would've reacted to all the chaos that took place in Rewritten? That's my take on her.**

**Mehri is a bit more difficult to point out: essentially, if you have played X5, you didn't get Zero to be a Maverick, you defeated Sigma with X, you get the good ending - there's a cutscene where X is seen facing to three random Maverick Hunters: based on their designs, there are two male Reploids and one female Reploid. Mehri is the female Reploid Hunter in light blue hue armour, black jumpsuit (like Alia's design) and a belt hanging on her waist. Yeah. That obscure character. Or you can just Google Search "MMX Wiki Reploid", click on the link to the article named "Reploid" and you'd see an image on the top of the page the exact 3 Reploids from this X5 X 'good' ending cutscene. Still the female Hunter with light blue armour, jumpsuit and a belt on her hip.**

**I also prefer to think that Mehri has been around in the Hunters, and likely she has her own feelings on seeing the infamous Lumine take over management of the world from his human creator in Rewritten.**

**Yeah, these two characters are the focus of this fanfic. The others are all support.**


	2. Bright

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Hi guys! I'm posting these 2 chapters for now because the flow of the story is just nice, and they are interconnected. I hope you all enjoy the story I'm writing so far. Give some love to Kana and Mehri!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bright

The girls safely made it back to the balcony and proceeded to rush from the Hunters HQ to the Corp grounds, passing by many streets and people and Reploids in so doing. They didn't have teleporting abilities, so they had to move the old fashion way.

"I guess I do want a lot of my personal questions answered as well …" Kana said while running and panting. "The state of the Hunters, the world, our relations with humans as a whole, I wish to know all that too …"

"I know, right?!" Mehri flashed a smile at Kana. "Well, friend, we're going to try our best to find out what is going on behind the scenes, and that former Hunter may be the key to it all!"

It was now 5 pm. A few hours after Mehri and Kana were in the HQ canteen slurping Energon drinks. They stood in front of the Corp entrance. Despite the huge security everywhere, it sure was easy to slip into the grounds and look around.

"This place is huge …" Kana took the time to awe. "I've heard that our Hunters have occasionally come here to be briefed on objectives … but …"

"No matter! A place this big is bound to have directions or a map! L – let's think together! If I was Axl, where would I be if I tried to get fixed …?" Mehri tried to brainstorm.

"That could be anywhere! And … to be honest, I'm a bit worried about missing my log-out break from work … I think we should maybe go back, and then return to resume the search …" Kana sure sounded dispirited. Being dispirited very easily.

"Oh come now." Mehri smirked. "Again, this is our one chance to learn lots of things! Isn't that better? Besides, I'm here with you! Let me vouch for you or take any blame!"

"Ugh … if you say so though … let's go." Kana said weakly. They headed to the nearest map sign.

The buildings and directions were more labyrinthine this time, what with Lumine having expanded the place further upward. Kana and Mehri were able to get by with directions here and there, but they found themselves lost in the more heavy-industry parts of the grounds.

"Face it … we're lost." Kana sighed. "Come on, Mehri, let's just go back … I'm fearful of what'd happen to us if we're not back on time. Even for your own Unit."

"Ngh, it doesn't matter …" Mehri panted a little. "I can feel it. We're almost there. The answers for everything that's happening in the Federation in the last few years …"

"You're thinking too much like that. It's bad. And –" Kana was interrupted midway.

Fortunately for them, they had unexpected help.

Meanwhile … at a certain retreat not far from the central manor Axl stays in, one certain Velvet Maxine identity came flying in from the skies … and out came Iris and Alia, apparently excited and satisfied.

"Alright … today was good …" Alia, full on in her Reploid form, smiled. "That fiasco in the Western hemisphere was solved thanks to your genius directing of the others."

"Ehehe." Iris giggled, also in her Reploid form. They hurried down the stair. "The other vigilantes were good. I also couldn't have done it without your excellent running. Thanks again …"

"We all like contributing to making sure the humans don't ever go Maverick, don't we?" Alia said.

"Indeed, indeed. But … you know, I find something suspicious." Iris scratched her chin. "The vigilante Austerino … she looked like … Nana from Giga City, a lot … even behind her own mask … and I wonder who her support is, like you are my support …"

Alia blinked a few times. "Who is Nana again?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Iris gestured hurriedly. "Don't mind me! I'm just observing things. And … well, you have late shift tonight right? You'd better get back to your workplace then. I'm glad I could even accommodate your free time to go stopping rogue humans."

"And for that, I'm always thankful." Alia said softly. "Okay, see you later."

"Bye …" The two girls bade each other farewell, as they split directions. Their secret remained with them.

Iris made it back to the road leading to the central manor. She swapped into her human clothing form and walked up a stairs, waving back at a Guardroid security agent who saluted her the instant he saw her. She was in front of the grounds of the manor. She saw Lumine in the living room.

The white Reploid was clad in human formal working clothes, sitting on a sturdy metal chair, seemingly waiting for someone.

"And … Iris should be back from her vigilante thing right about now …" Lumine glanced at his watch. "I will beef that security company with more Version 2 newer-gens to help her … and also to make sure they all really complement the human and Reploid military …"

"Hi Lumine! I'm back!" Iris said when she entered. "Have you been home the whole day again?"

"Iris …" He answered weakly. "My office is upstairs. My schedule is free. The humans and Reploids are all doing exactly what I told them to do. Why do I need to go out again?"

"Being stuck at home too much is bad for you! Get some fresh air!" Iris pouted.

"Argh, maybe tomorrow when you're not working. We can go for the picnic again. I know Axl doesn't need to do any farm work for the next few weeks though …" He answered.

"What is the security clearance again? Is it Level 9 already? You spy on us too much, younger brother. Give everyone some privacy!" Iris pouted. She inwardly hoped that her secret with Alia remained safe from him, somehow.

"Eh. Maybe when all humans are no longer able to be Maverick, like us." Lumine shrugged calmly. "We should wait for Axl in the dining room. He will be with us shortly. His appointment is almost done, I believe."

"Ow!" Axl grunted. "Ow … is it always this painful?"

Axl was in a diagnostics facility where the newer gen scientists were working on him to ensure his systems were in full optimacy. He was lying in a pod, and various wires from various machines were attached to his head gem, thus allowing the machines and computers to do their work.

"You haven't exactly been using your copy ability in years. So there are some tweaks that just need updating." A newer gen researcher shrugged. "I'm sorry, please bear with us."

"Uh, I'm not angry. Just fine with everything. You're the smart one, not me." Axl smirked lightly. "I'll just try to bear with it – ow. Oh man …"

When Kana and Mehri were lost in the heavy-industry areas of Prez Corp, they happened upon Axl who was driven by cabby drives on the roads to the diagnostic facility. They seized their chance and swiftly followed him.

Somehow, Axl disappeared into a hangar, and the area was the type where strictly-access-cards-only were used. Kana and Mehri searched around, and they again happened to trod on a lesser path that went down the slope. A basement-like window was spotted, and was the only visual ability to seeing Axl being optimized upon by all the Reploid computers.

"This place is tight … how will we ever get in here …?" Kana whimpered.

"If I need to, I will break some glass." Mehri said with her pumping fist.

"No! You can't do that! We'd be really breaking and entering! What if we are deemed Mavericks!? We're not the newer gens! We can be recycled easily!" Kana protested.

"Urgh … then we proceed cautiously." Mehri said. The two girls resumed their spying.

"Ow …" Axl groaned again. He heard the computers blinking. "Is it good yet?"

"Yes, sir." The newer gen researcher nodded. "It's good. Your systems are all good now. I advise coming back every few weeks just to get a check-up. Or … are you the type who doesn't want to pay for the services?"

"Hey, I resent that." Axl protested lightly. "But that's beside the point. Bro's paying for this diagnostic, ain't he? I might as well make the best out of everything."

"True, sir. Touché." Axl was let off the pod, the wires retreating to their computers. "Ow … my limbs …" He groaned and then switched to his human form.

Kana and Mehri were stunned. "What in the manner of science is going on with him!?"

"Oh hey, I just noticed something." Axl walked over to a part of the vast computer screen ahead of him, and on the desk before him was an encoding machine and a piece of DNA – the type he always snitched from Mavericks his size when he was a Hunter. "What's this?"

"Sir, don't touch that!" The new gen researcher rushed over to stop Axl. "We – as you can see, this computer is wired to the Corp database on every robot and Reploid ever made. The boss ordered us to research into more advanced methods for sophiscated Reploid DNA copying, regardless the size."

Axl remembered copying the DNA of Silver Horn, a Maverick from Giga City, in the past when he was part of the force to stop the Rebellion of Epsilon. "Yeah, I remember. I can copy a Reploid who was bigger than me …"

"We chose a random robot design from the last century that is deliberately bigger than your size to try and see how we can rush the limit to your copy ability without the need of Force Metal. You were powered with Force Metal systems in those days, but now … if you simply apply this to yourself, I'm sure your body will assume this form permanently from short-circuiting your copy chip. Plus, we haven't figured out how to make this thing … less volatile."

Axl stepped back from the DNA piece on the desk. "Yeah, I'm staying away from it."

"Indeed." The newer gen researcher sighed with relief. "It will be even worse for Reploids without copy chips too. More disastrous consequences will likely occur. And we don't want to find out what."

"Alright, thanks … bill bro for the diagnostics. Urgh, now I owe him something." Axl said.

The lab was thus left alone. The computers and everything in it were still operating. The lights went off. Before the girls lost track of Axl, Mehri decided to break in and enter anyway.

"No!" Kana could only yelp. "You didn't!"

"There's no choice! I don't want to lose him again! He's the key to everything, remember?!" Mehri grunted. She had broken the basement-like window and slipped down it, landing perfectly on a cabinet. She then slowly made her way down to the floor.

"Hey, wait up!" Kana similarly rushed through the window and made it down to the ground.

Then, what happened was the clichéd mess in fast pace. Kana and Mehri rushed past the examination pod, the computers, and even the huge computer screen to catch up to Axl. Suddenly, a large transparent window on the walls of the lab showed Axl and the newer gen researcher come back.

The researcher noted with shock on intruders. Axl recognized Mehri based on his encounter with her earlier in the day, and was clearly surprised.

Mehri fell back in shock, banging onto Kana, who in turn banged onto the desk with the DNA. The DNA piece wobbled on the desk and fell onto Mehri. It activated to the utter shock of the researcher. The researcher made Axl duck with him.

Kana and Mehri only remembered seeing a burst of light from the DNA piece. And then their vision was utterly dark.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S EXTRA NOTE]**

**Yes, in my own headcanon for the X series, I prefer to think that most people from the Hunters HQ may have known that X and Zero went to Giga City, but they don't necessarily know anyone from there.**

**And in case you don't know - yes, based on my Rewritten story, I prefer to think the timeline as X Command Mission happening between X7 and X8.**


	3. Adapting

Chapter 3: Adapting

The vision of Kana, or Mehri, whoever, was still dark. No noise or sound was heard. Then … a wobble of both vision and sound for this Reploid individual.

"Urgh …" It was Mehri who first spoke. "W – where am I?"

Her vision was getting clearer. She appears to be locked up in a huge isolation chamber made of metal walls. Her body felt restrained, suggesting that something is locking her in place, like a prisoner.

"Argh …" She moaned. "W – wait a minute." She tried to nudge herself again. She was restrained, alright, but … why does she felt so … enlarged, if not kind of bloated?

She was about to look around on herself, with her brain activity becoming more pronounced and clearer, when a loud sound creaked at the opposite end of the chamber.

"__Uhn … my head … whoa … huh? W – wait, what? This is! Urgh! Nghrm! What is the meaning of this?! M – Mehri, are you there!? Answer me!__" Another voice spoke inside the chamber.

"K – Kana?" Mehri still hadn't bothered to look at her form, merely looking around. "Where are you? And for the record, where am I? Where are we?"

"You're inside an isolation chamber, you trespassers. Or should I say … just one trespasser now." A creepy voice echoed from the opposite end of the chamber.

"You! And … Axl!? And … someone else – wait, you must be Iris!" Mehri exclaimed.

Indeed, the secure door to this isolation cell budged open inward, and in came Lumine, Axl, Iris (all in their human forms) and the newer gen researcher she and Kana have seen … wait, how many hours or days has it been since that time in the diagnostic lab?

"Y – you know who I am? How?" Iris stuttered from sheer surprise.

"Urgh, me and Kana – we – we were trailing Axl. We even overheard his private chat with X and Zero and listened in on a lot of details that made you very suspicious to both of us – hey, wait! W – what did you do to me!? Why am I stuck!? What did you do to Kana!?" Mehri demanded.

"__Mehri, you're not going to believe where I am. I – I am in this cell too, but …__" Kana's voice said weakly.

It never occurred to Mehri to look downward, but she simply looked left to right. She saw the metal wall, the four Reploids, and a metal wall. She repeated this looking motion.

"__Ow … s – stop turning your head so much! I'm having a headache … I'll best keep to my own vision proper … ow …__" Kana's voice moaned.

"Sir! It's amazing!" The newer gen researcher tapped on his tablet. "The other one seems to have adapted to their union body so steadily! This one here is still a bit befuddled, but … imagine that!"

"Yeah, pretty much what I expected from this accident." Lumine sighed. "Fortunately, we contained this incident and all after-effects. It would be really disastrous if this Reploid-Robot Master-hybrid entity got out from the Corp. Sigh …"

"Axl, you're sure when you talked to X and Zero, you didn't let the other Reploids hear about our usual topics? You know, topics that a normal Reploid would find outrageous?" Iris asked him.

"I did! I even locked the door! I didn't talk too late! Only X, Zero, Alia, Layer and Palette, Sue and you and bro know about … us. That's it. Unless there's a blind spot somewhere I didn't know of …" Axl then turned to Mehri. "Hey! How did you two know about the private talk that day?!"

"__Mehri led me to sneak outside X's window … one of the windows opens inward, so … we heard from there. I'm really sorry …__" Kana's voice spoke, much more to Mehri's confusion (since she didn't know where Kana was right now).

"Crud, I have to plan my time more carefully and secretly …" Axl groaned.

"Enough!" Mehri shouted, stirring the four Reploids. "What's going on here!?"

The newer gen researcher projected a hologram from his tablet, displaying the design of a horse-ish Robot Master from more than a century ago. "You and your friend … when you fell in the lab, a very piece of volatile DNA technology that had the details of this old robot design fell on you two … and both of you have permanently merged in this form. It is irreparable."

"W – what!?" And finally, Mehri looked down and around her.

Just as the hologram showed, this was her new body. Green armour, white plating, a centaur-ish overall design, even the bushy tail at the end, green arms, a horned head helmet. An absolutely difficult body than her usual one. She looked around in shock.

"There you go …" The researcher sighed. The centaur was bound up to her own humanoid waist in a blue shield-like projection; hence why she cannot move.

"This – this is not possible!" She exclaimed. "Merged, you say, doctor?!"

"__Yeah … I'm your hind body. It's weird, but … I'm here.__" Kana's voice spoke. "__According to the body's design, it was originally set that one person runs the four legs you have, but … because the DNA piece fell on you first, it made you the front, and I'm the back.__"

She continued: "__I – I tried to separate from you, somehow, but I'm stuck like this. So … we have to work together to even want to walk around. But … because I am the hind, I have access to the body's mechanisms, I – I can operate even according to your smallest instincts, Mehri. You think it, I can respond accordingly! Accept it … we are one body now and forever.__"

"It's horrible to think a friend being inside me! Th – this is not normal! Do something! Axl! Do something! Revert us back to normal!" Mehri protested.

"Miss, I already said it's impossible, the DNA piece dictated one body, so you and your friend are stuck like this, forever. I fear if we operate on you, because your friend is so integrated into its circuitry, we might end up killing her … and you with it." The researcher calmly said.

Then, a quick creepy chuckle. "Perhaps we should go that way." Lumine said with a grim smile. "The old batches of Reploids can choose to go Maverick after all. This little trespassing is also breaking of the law, which in turn … makes you two … Maverick."

"W – what!? You want to kill me!?" Mehri exclaimed. "__N – No! Please! Don't recycle us!__" Kana pleaded. Axl and Iris stared on, wide-eyed.

"The security cameras found you going around in Corp grounds, unauthorized. I don't mind if it's just walking around, but you two broke and entered illegally into my premises." Lumine coolly analyzed. "You broke a window, that's damage to private property as well. Fortunately, that's just about it on my grounds."

"However, back in the Hunters, you two set off an alarm for missing personnel. Failure to update your daily logs, even if off break on work, or even failure to enter your resting pod on time? Doesn't help that you were totally unreachable. It's been 3 days by the way, since your accident in the lab. You two caused quite a ruckus." He stopped.

"I … rushed to report to bro about you two. He was mad." Axl said. "Once he saw the whole picture, he rushed to cover this up. He got it registered in the Hunter files that … you were called here by the Corp for reasons kept secret, your jobs there are over, and … you two officially no longer exist in the Reploid database. Bro prepared only one identity for you."

"Huh …" Iris sighed. "Girls, it's hard to calm Lumine down when he's angry for legitimate reasons. You two were … casualties of advanced DNA research. How would you like to explain yourselves to the Hunter management? Have you ever thought about the consequences?"

"__I … I asked Mehri to go back a few times – I mean, we wanted to hear answers from Axl first hand, but as time went on, only Mehri wanted to continue this thing … to get answers from you about the state of the Reploid race, the state of the Federation, and the state of human relations, and really … about Axl and his relationship to the human world.__" Kana's voice said timidly.

"I assume then that you've had this type of burning questions for a long while?" Lumine asked. "Is that why you chose to trail Axl, leading to your current state now?"

"Yes!" Mehri almost shouted. "Ask any of us old Reploids who survived the Maverick Wars! Sure, we didn't like killing of our brethren who turned Maverick, but isn't it wrong that we're now aiming swords at the human race?! Not just that, so many – argh! There's just so many!"

"Ah, you're one of those Reploids who go along with what dad has done, but you silently disagree with things." Lumine responded. "Interesting …"

"Urgh …" Mehri groaned. "So … you're still going to kill us both?"

Lumine stared at the centaur hybrid. "Well … seeing how you two have come this far by accident, and you already know somewhat of our secrets, and you two cannot return to your normal lifes … fine. Whatever you want to know, we will answer. And by that, I mean Axl and Iris."

"Gah!" Axl and Iris both exclaimed.

"I'm busy." The white Reploid shrugged. "You're lucky that I could even afford time to take care of this small business myself. They are in our employ, but … I will make it so that it is their job to attend to Axl's every whim, because he made you two become like this."

"Hey!" Axl exclaimed again.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, Axl. It's definitely these two Reploids' faults. But … their fate depends on what happens afterwards." Lumine gestured. "Grant them all they seek, and provided they agree to be … good employees under your watch, start all over under you … I will let them off."

Kana and Mehri sighed inwardly. They were being spared.

"Besides, if they learn, it's good that we can have friends who understand why we are doing this to the world, they won't be so lonely, right? Everyone deserves a second chance." That was Lumine's last words before he chuckled again and promptly left.

"Uh, I must go." The newer gen researcher said in a hurry. "I'm sure the security will let you stay here to work things out as long as you need, as long as you tell them, that is."

"No worries. This should be a piece of cake." Iris replied sweetly.

The isolation chamber was only with Axl, Iris and the entity made of Kana and Mehri.

"Did bro ever say what the name of their single identity was?" Axl asked. "Now, I think we need to release the binds on them. Then we can talk things out."

"If memory serves well, it's … Centaur Woman, after the name of the Robot Master, based on the files. And … the disabler switch should be somewhere close to the door." Iris answered.

"__H – how is it that a Reploid who is deceased decades ago is here? You're Iris, the Reploid who perished in the Repliforce war long ago, right?__" Kana spoke.

"Oh, you know about me from that far, huh …?" Iris nodded. Axl pressed a lever and the blue shield-like projection was disabled. Centaur Woman was free. "I guess it's fine to explain to you our very long story … depends on how you ask your questions, that is."

"__Well, if it can dissolve all this doubt in my mind … then so be it. Please let me be part of this form to serve under Axl.__" Kana sounded very defeated. "__I'm in your hands.__"

"Urgh …" Mehri sighed. "So fast, resigning to your fate? … Well I guess I'm not in a good position either, huh? … Fine … let's do this."

Iris calmed down when she heard that.

"Argh, now I have to tell bro this may take a while. I hope he can get me covered. The farm isn't going to manage itself well, I have to be there. And about you too Iris …" Axl walked over.

"I'll do that for you." Iris volunteered. "You start talking with them. I will join you shortly."

Iris walked to a corner of the chamber while she took her phone out of her pockets to talk with Lumine directly. Meanwhile, Axl looked upon Centaur Woman.

"Wh – is there something wrong with me?" Mehri asked. "__H – hey, what are you looking at?__" Kana's voice asked nervously.

Axl looked at Centaur Woman's form. He was roughly 5 feet 5. But, this white-and-green centaur: the horse-like body was up to Axl's nose, and the humanoid torso and upward must've been … way higher, likely almost 7 feet high. She squirmed a little.

"Oh man … they really chose a huge form." He simply said. "I really don't want to be stuck like this forever … that must stink."

Kana and Mehri clicked their tongues in response (Kana felt like she did it anyway, though she didn't have any).

"Alright, let's start. Sit down with me, will you?" Axl instantly sat on the metal floor. He looked back – Iris was still on her phone with Lumine.

"Whoa." Mehri remarked. Her hind legs moved forward a little. Again, her hind legs were under Kana's control; she only had control of the front two. Kana made the move first.

"__We – we have to sit down and try and get used to this sort of thing, right?__" Kana asked.

"Yeah … let's move together." Mehri sighed in defeat.

Centaur Woman slowly sat, the legs and hooves positioning themselves accordingly. Axl began talking, and Iris joined him.

* * *

****[AUTHOR'S NOTE]****

****And that's it for now! Stay tuned for future chapters!****

****For future reference, specifically for Kana and Mehri, italicized text means that Kana is talking out loud to everyone around Centaur Woman and everyone can hear her (no mouth, yes, but just imagine there's a loudspeaker, a very HD loudspeaker), and bold text means Kana and Mehri are mentally talking to one another.****

****And no, this fanfic doesn't have Axl Iris and Lumine inside Axl's body talking to one another inside just his mind like back in Rewritten.****


	4. Crying

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Hi! I'm back with a single chapter of TCW (The Centaur Women) for now! **

**I just want to emphasize once again - this fanfic is a mini-sequel of AASR (An Axl Story Rewritten) (of which you'd need a lot of fan knowledge of most of the Megaman X games), which means that this fanfic continues off the events of AASR, and you kinda need to know anything and everything that happened in AASR before you read this story. It is not advisable to come into this story blind, for the sake of maximum fan viewership enjoyment.**

**Having said that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming chapters to be posted until the end of this story. Here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Crying

Centaur Woman looked around. She stood in the center of the grassy compound by the central manor, looking over the various structures of the Corp. She sighed.

"I guess this is really our life for now, Kana." Mehri sighed. "I'm so sorry, I dragged you along in this mess and then I got us stuck like this forever. Please … work with me."

"_Aw, don't sound so sad. I mean, it's bizarre, and who would believe that this walking centaur-ish Reploid has a talking butt who used to be a Reploid._" Kana said. "_So … I guess the cover-up was the right thing to do by our boss._"

"Lumine is the younger brother of our boss." Mehri reminded her. "We're at his mercy. And … I hope this all goes well. We are now Centaur Woman, after all."

"_Yeap, and we'd better behave like one. I'd have to keep quiet. Do you remember the training we had? Just think in your mind, and I respond like that too. That way, unity is a sure given._"

"Don't remind me …" Mehri sighed. She closed her eyes.

She reminisced on what happened for the past 15 days. She and Kana asked all the questions on their minds to Axl and Iris. They did their best to explain everything.

Iris being not really dead, the human politics sneaking up on the Corp, Lumine's own return by twist of events, the rapid domination of the Corp, the nature of Reploids taken after humans, how to solve the Maverickness for good.

Some voices were raised, some fists were waving. Axl nearly shouted on his own feelings for humans and Reploids alike, Iris yanking him back, Centaur Woman standing up in defence.

Dark metaphorical imaging of people playing one another, the fall of better humans, the waste of the Earth that could've been avoided, the historical ties of the past to Sue and Axl's creator, his own questioning of Lumine's fierce slaughter of humans.

The possible endless nightmare repeated again and again. When will it stop? Who should raise the hand and stop it? It must be done. Something, if not someone, must do the job.

Relenting sides, mental giving up, tire and eventual agreement, acceptance of facts over emotion. Axl shook hands with her. Kana gleefully talking. Iris playing around with Centaur Woman's torso while sitting on her centaur body. Kana being sensitive to such rides.

The hugging. The warmth. The transpiring of the better human qualities.

Kana and Mehri had to undergo joint mechanical movement training of their body and being in any situation possible. Axl's lower hands having to tend to his fields for him. Axl being with Kana and Mehri all the time. Him not meeting Sue. Iris unfortunate in not being there with him to witness Kana and Mehri's new adaptation.

The researchers awing while the same newer gen researcher from before was diverted to guide Centaur Woman to be a decently-functioning Reploid. The indefinite postponement of advancing DNA uptake independent of Force Metal.

The mental regiment of linking their thoughts and responses. Both Reploids having half of each brain of their form and identity, given only an instant or sheer milliseconds to respond to emergencies.

Mehri often slipped up and fell, while Kana inwardly (or even publicly) squealing with shock and then encouragement. More often than not Kana was the saving grace. She was well integrated into the body; not so much Mehri.

The simply habit of properly walking was shared by both Reploids. The balance was fine; it must be achieved together. Centaur Woman being taught how to act as if a servant or maid, if not outright as a slave due to the intense nature of give and take.

Axl saying his brother wouldn't tolerate slip-ups. The haunting of Lumine's chuckle and his occasional red eye glancing at the two girls.

Mehri crying and sobbing in private, afraid for her own ego, the embarrassment of failing in front of the many inquiring newer gen scientists. Their prying eyes. She didn't cry in front of them during examination time, but in her temporary cell, she did a lot.

Kana was quiet then, supportive there. Axl was with them all the time, very much sorry for them. He had watched them in front of the scientists, he gave support. But gradually the sad and quiet face of Centaur Woman turned to wailing and anguish.

He thought back of Sue losing her parents, her family, facing insults every day last time. Centaur Woman's was similar but of a lesser degree. But still, torment is torment.

He reached out to her while she was sitting her body on the floor. No words exchanged. He sighed while he embraced her – also making sure the horns of her helmet didn't strike him.

Mehri would sob a bit more, and return the embrace. Several times this occurred; several times she let out one more wail for the night before they rested.

Kana's own mind was active even in the night. Her mind being linked to Mehri's due to the integration of their mechanisms. When Mehri slept in the dark nothingness, Kana managed to mentally reach out to her to soothe her.

Mehri responded in turn. She felt as if she was hugged metaphorically by her bodily union friend and colleague. She was pleased. She vowed to do better.

Time passed. They wake and go up every day. The training, the mental synchronization of their thought processes correlated with the increasing determination to be better. Centaur Woman had a mature face, like in times of fighting; the weak soldier muscles whatever strength he could to aim a decisive strike on the foe.

Something like that.

The glances and inquisitive eyes of the researchers no longer bother Mehri, and Kana was happy as the diagnostics ranked their results with a gradual increasing approval. The newer gen researcher was increasingly excited and pleased with every progress.

And then finally, a simple test on the 14th day. Axl was required to be himself, Reploid or human form – whichever, for a whole day in the Corp grounds. Mehri and Kana were to be Axl's companion as Centaur Woman non-stop.

She was with him when he awoke from his resting pod. He hung out lazily in the manor; she was standing beside him. To make things interesting, Axl asked for common items around the manor. She rushed back and forth on his whim to get what he wanted, without complaints.

He decided to take a stroll in the light-industry parts of the Corp. She walked on, ever cautious of his sudden instructions, wary of anything that might harm him or if he needed anything.

Just to see if she was really working, Axl occasionally dashed in the opposite direction and ran away from them. She seemed to know how to bend in surprise, even her face of shock seemed genuine.

She caught up with him in no time, even running and jumping high mightily in the air to stop Axl's steps. The stoic affirmation of the sense of duty to be with him all day came. Axl laughed jokingly and she put up a no-nonsense look.

Axl went to dine with Corp personnel in a facility's common cafeteria. Reploids and humans alike gazed on her; she paid them no mind. She stood by Axl's side.

Axl asked for a sudden glass of juice. She must specifically walk through a crowded section of the cafeteria. He thought she might have trouble going through; however, with smarts and gallant she outmanoeuvred the traffic, pushed through properly without inflicting harm on harm and succeeded in her job.

They walked around the entire Corp. Axl was bored, she decided to call and have a chat with Lumine on the phone. No matter how long the idle chatter took, she remained patient and stood her hooves on the ground, loyal on the sideline.

Towards the end of the day, they went back to the manor. Axl dined with his siblings and Sue as per normal, she stood by on the side awaiting anything, standing stoicly alongside the other younger and middle-aged human servants.

Sue was surprised to see such a Reploid present. She wanted to interact with her, but Axl blocked her off. Centaur Woman bore no mind of it.

And then, suddenly, just before Axl was to go to bed, he pulled Centaur Woman down a path leading to a battle facility in the Corp. Axl requested a battle, and she complied.

Axl loaded his guns and fired non-stop at her. She dashed about to avoid the bullet shots. The hooves moved so naturally, like the mythical creature she resembled.

Her brand new body had few shooting capabilities, unlike Mehri's past Hunter fighting life. What little she had, she used. She fired simple Buster shots (without charging up) at Axl, and when her parameters were ready, she used her Centaur Flash and stunned Axl in a freeze. She ran to him and slammed her entire body (sometimes the kick of either front or hind hooves) against him.

Axl suffered damage. He continued his attacks. Due to Axl's nature of close-range hand combat, he regular swapped shooting for that tactic in fighting her. She made her Buster arm disappear and blocked his fists punches and kicks.

Then again, Centaur Flash. A steady upper cut, or punch, or even worse, kicks from the front or hind legs. After a while, Axl rolled over in weakness and smiled. He was done for today.

He dismissed her to his room. She refused. She wanted to accompany him to the nearby healing facility. The Reploid scientist was shocked that a battle took place at night, and rushed to have the older brother of his high-almighty boss healed up.

Axl was healed way past midnight. They departed back to the manor. Sue was at the entrance, asking whether he wanted to talk about the horse-like Reploid. Axl simply shook his head and said "Morning only". Sue couldn't help but pout.

Axl rested in his pod, not greeting Centaur Woman at all, just like he did in the morning. She nodded in compliance. When he was resting, her hind body and legs sat on the floor while she stood watch over him.

Then morning came, which was 2 hours ago. Axl awoke, and was surprised to see a happy Lumine before him. Lumine said that Kana and Mehri passed the test, they were capable of being decent Reploids – born again in a new body – and their new employed life comes into effect immediately, and new freedoms might be even given to them in due time.

Axl gave a thumbs-up. Kana and Mehri squealed happily; Mehri even shed a minor tear. Lumine and Axl light-heartedly argued about the last-minute midnight battle Axl had.

The white Reploid sighed. He went out and back to work.

Mehri opened her eyes again. "Urgh … I had to battle Axl with such low capabilities. It's horrifying. I don't want to do that again …" She hung her head down.

"_It's not so bad._" Kana teased. "_Besides, I was a navigator. I had no experience fighting anyone, let alone Mavericks. You and I worked splendidly. I was surprised we could even pull off that fight together, what with that Flash. It proves how far we've come in two weeks._"

"Yes, I guess you're right." Mehri sighed. "The 15 days of torture … urgh … what have we become?"

"There you are!" Sue came out of the manor, followed by Axl. "You're Axl's brand new buddy, aren't you? I've been wanting to talk to you since yesterday at dinner!"

After Lumine approved of Centaur Woman for her new work, Axl gave the instruction for her to wait outside the manor, for he might take some time on something private. She complied, and had been standing on the grass for the whole 2 hours. Now, he was back.

"He told me all about you – I mean, both of you. Well, I guess you two are in our world now. The world of secrets you didn't think possible, am I right?" Sue stood before Mehri.

"_Y – yes, that's right._" Kana replied timidly. "It's true … I never knew there were so many details which can't be freely discussed behind our backs had happened …" Mehri replied weakly.

"I really feel sorry for you, Kana. You ended up being the butt. D – does it hurt? Is it uncomfortable?" Sue walked over to Centaur Woman's hind part and glanced at her.

"_I – I'm fine. Please, don't look at me like that. You're making me nervous!_"

"Wow … so you can see me even though you don't really have your Reploid eyes. It's amazing!" Sue tapped her fist twice on the centaur body, causing Kana to yelp in surprise. "Axl, can I ride them? I mean, Iris rode them, right? Can I? Can I? CAN I? Pleaseee?"

"Just be kind with them, don't bully them …" He weakly gestured.

"_Ah! Not again! This experience is scary! Help!_" Kana yelped. She wanted to have the hind body bounce as a means to protest, but before she knew it, Sue was already riding on the cylindrical portion that connected the two round white body bulges of the centaur body.

"Just bear with it, Kana … alright, what do you want me to do? Anything you want?" Mehri asked. "_No! Don't have her make us do anything rash! Mehri! I insist! Or else I won't move!_" Kana whined.

Axl sighed, but also couldn't help but smile, when he watched Sue toy with Centaur Woman. Soon, he was going to have her with him all the time – but only in the certain places she was permitted to go.


	5. The Sun

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**And it's time for another single chapter update! Enjoy and thanks for your readership!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sun

A few days later. The sun started to rise on Big City. Iris seemed to enjoy a decent sleep in her resting pod in her room in the manor. Oh … except the 'decent' part.

"Argh …" She moaned when the resting pod woke her up. "Man, last night … that vigilante stole the thunder from us vigilantes cracking down that major human crime network … that green chequered jumpsuit-wearing fishbowl-head vigilante … next time I will outperform her!"

That was all for Iris' grumbles for the day. She went on to work and her own vigilantism like normal that day.

"Ah, the sun … it's terribly bright today." Centaur Woman glanced in the sky and shielded her eyes. "A – Axl, are you sure I don't have to do anything? Just being here, that's it?"

"To be fair …" Axl tended to his fields with some effort. "There aren't many places yet that I can take you with me … I don't want the fact that I can switch forms implicate us in some way. The workers here are used to me being human-like. I want to keep some things associated with some forms."

"I'm not sure if I understand, but I will just go along." She answered.

"**Boo.**" Kana spoke out to Mehri in her mind. "**Whoa!**" Mehri forced herself to not reply via her mouth. "**Kana, it's hard for me to get used to this! I mean, I know that Axl talks with Iris and Lumine in his mind when they're inside him, but … come on, don't spook me like that!**"

"**Well, you're getting excited.**" Kana even sported a giggle. "**It really helps. We can continue talking privately while we put on a face of being one in public. You know how well I am integrated in here, I can easily follow your lead in public. We don't have to worry at all.**"

"**I know … I'm just not used to doing it yet …**" Mehri glanced at Axl in the water-filled fields. She noted that many other workers have come, and they were enthusiastic to start their day's work.

"**I feel sorry for Axl though … he had to buy a brand new van just so that we could go with him from home to here.**" Kana said. "**You know, getting in the back, just sitting there, he drives us … and we can't even teleport.**"

"**No kidding.**" Mehri affirmed. "**I wish there's something more we can do with him. I – I know we are permanently like this, but … I'm pretty sure even this form should not stop us from doing brand new … normal things!**"

"**We work for him. And … even if we can do regular stuff, it's like … getting the boss to treat the underlings all the time.**" Kana sighed. "**If only there's some way …**"

"**Didn't Lumine say our constitution is inherently different? And that we will be given more freedoms if we just do our job well? Remind me again?**" Mehri asked.

"**Yes. That's the case. Ugh, I guess we really just have to stay like this and do what we can … then maybe in the future, for starters, we can teleport alongside Axl! That'd make a huge difference!**" Kana quipped hopefully.

"**Me too. And maybe … maybe we can even eat something like Sue and Iris, provided it doesn't clash with this body's primitive systems … uh, it is primitive right? You said something about this?"** Mehri asked.

**"****It is an old system, not like what our former bodies were … we don't even need Energon, and the energy replenishment system that powers this body and the Centaur Flash also has me worried …**" Kana's thoughts trailed off.

"**Oh, someone's looking at us. Resume our single identity!**" Mehri noted.

The girls stopped mentally chatting. The farm workers came over to greet their boss, Axl engaged in idle chatter, and they were pointing to Centaur Woman. Axl sighed. He said that his benefactor (meaning Lumine) sent him a special Reploid guardian to be with him at all times. She's obliged to be with him. The workers went up to her excitedly to talk to her.

"Is this a brand new Reploid model?" "She doesn't look like the other Reploids …" "Looks out of style …" Some of them murmured.

"But … this Reploid looks cool in a retro way!" "Indeed! Four legs! I actually wonder how that works. Is it like real quadrupeds …?" "Can I look at you up real close?"

"Uh … whatever you want, I don't mind." Centaur Woman answered.

"**Scary. So many eyes looking at you and me.**" Kana said fearfully. "**I – I mean, they don't know about us like this but … it's still a bit nerve-wrecking to have so many people look at us.**"

"**It's not as many as the scientists glaring at us during our training, right? J – just bear with it. I've … gotten used to it …**" Mehri responded.

"**Golly, you still have fear in your voice, Mehri.**" "**Y – you're not helping, Kana …**"

They allowed the workers to feel their body armour and overall form. It was a weird sensation, but it's natural, given that a Reploid of this form is rare, even among the rare animal-based Reploids. They bore with the constant touching, and Kana answered as many questions as possible.

"I … I was just created weeks ago … things like favourite things to do, likes and dislikes, I don't have them yet, that's all. I need more time." Centaur Woman said.

"Aw …" The workers sighed weakly, yet their faces were one of understanding and assurance. "See you then." One worker said. "Be good to our boss!" Another said encouragingly.

Axl smiled. He continued his field work, and thought about the accounting for this month and upcoming costs and earns. He growled. He made sure the crop roots were fine.

"Uh, something wrong?" Centaur Woman asked with concern.

"No, no, it's nothing." Axl was even careful with how he spoke to not give away the girls' secrets. "I'm just thinking about work, that's all. There's a lot of –"

Two teleporting sounds were heard not far from them. The workers heard and turned up. Axl and Centaur Woman looked at the direction of the sounds. Kana and Mehri privately yelped in shock.

"Hey Axl!" Zero greeted out. "Remember our promise to come?" X said.

"Look at that!" The workers said amongst themselves. "Not just the legendary X, but also the mighty Zero!" Some said. "The benefactor must be really awesome!" They said.

"**Nguh! K – Kana! The Hunters are here!**" Mehri thought loudly.

"**It's okay! It's okay! I mean, we're not affiliated with them anymore! Just keep acting normal and pretend nothing's wrong! Our training was meant for scenarios like this!**" Kana responded.

"**Y – you're right. Let's do it. Time to be even more united.**" Mehri said weakly.

The workers waved back at X and Zero. Only X waved back in semblance of mild embarrassment. Zero awed at the fields. "Is this how most human food is made?" He asked bluntly.

The two Hunters were close to Axl. "Yeah, mostly. There's a variety of others too, but I'm not too involved in them. So … this is how I work. I just work to be happy with myself." Axl shrugged.

"W – who's this?" X asked upon glancing at Centaur Woman. "A friend or …?"

"Oh, bro sent her to be a … guardian, aide, friend? That sort of thing? It's her first time, she's newly manufactured and activated that day. Guys, this is Centaur Woman." Axl gestured.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm to be by his side at all times." She responded. "**Nice.**" Kana thought.

"Unusual design … seems like something from an ancient time." X pondered while looking at her. "But I won't deny that it looks charming and has a sense of … personality, if you will."

"**Whew.**" Kana and Mehri thought out together.

"So, can you fight?" Zero took out his saber harmlessly. "That'd be interesting to know."

"**Please don't let him please don't let him please don't let him.**" Kana and Mehri thought.

Axl frowned. "Urgh … well … I did let her fight me … and surprisingly, I think she's a good fighter. My understanding of all the Hunters' skills is outdated, but … I think no one else has the kind of skill she has. So … uh, go ahead, fight X and Zero. Just … a bit further away from my fields, please. I have work to do. And remember, don't hold back. Like you did with me."

"**Oh, you heard him, Mehri. We shouldn't hold back.**" Kana thought excitedly. "**Remember how we fought Axl during the test? Let's do it.**"

"**A – Alright, if you say so. Follow my instincts.**" Mehri inwardly nodded.

Indeed, a little further away from where Axl was (he occasionally sneaked some glances), X and Zero took aim of their Buster and saber. Centaur Woman aimed her Buster at the two.

She fired her buster shots multiple times and then charged at them. X charged up his buster and fired a huge shot, neutralizing her shots. She resumed firing her buster shots, bent sideways to avoid the charged shot and came up straight to X.

"Hah!" She had her front legs kick off X in great pain. Zero jumped in and aimed his saber at her.

"Grkh!" She shot her buster shots repeatedly at where Zero's saber was, each shot hitting back against the saber, not quite threatening his hold on his weapon, but a good effort nonetheless.

Zero aimed to swing his saber towards her humanoid torso, if not that then her centaur body. She swung her humanoid torso out of its way, even whirling her entire body the opposite direction.

"My turn!" She willed it, and a bow-like projectile appeared in her hands. A fiery arrow manifested, and she instantly fired as many arrows as possible at Zero. Zero effortlessly sliced through all the attacks with his saber, but the intensity of the attack rendered him unable to attack.

X thought he saw something in her face. That face of fighting. Something stirred up his memory. He got on his feet and prepared his next move.

"Have at you!" X released three charged Buster shots at her.

"Hmph!" She released her Centaur Flash, paralyzing the Buster shots and X and Zero where they were. The two Hunters watched, unable to move, as she lunged her entire body against first Zero, throwing him off, and turned her hind legs against X.

"**Ow … man, ths way of fighting hurts!**" Kana whined. "**A – are you okay!? Do you want to change our method of fighting!?**" Mehri worriedly asked. "**No no, it's fine. I'm still not used to throwing my entire being against anyone. J – just go! I will keep up!**" Kana replied with determination.

The Centaur Flash has ended. X and Zero were flying off in the distance.

"Whoa …" The workers awed at the fight. "Huh, I didn't know she had the arrow-shooting thing. She didn't do that to me when we fought." Axl remarked.

She grumbled a little. She even proceeded to run over Zero, dealing quite some damage to him.

"Ow oh! Yeow! Oh man! You're one violent Reploid!" Zero groaned before he reached for his saber.

"I'm still not satisfied yet!" She whirred around, fired her arrow shots repeatedly at X, and even used her Centaur Flash. X was frozen in mid-air, and he suffered damage from all the arrow shots.

"**Whoa, hey, don't use the Flash too often. It needs to recharge.**" Kana warned her gently. "**Oops, sorry. It's just that Axl said he let us go all out.**" Mehri remarked.

X got back up. He fired more charged shots non-stop, but she kept jumping to the left and right to dodge them. Zero grumbled, but he got his saber back. He ran up to her and swung his saber down fiercely at her left side. She was able to bend her body in the nick of time.

"**Yikes! I don't want him to cut me open!**" Kana yelped. "**N – no worries!**" Mehri said.

She used the Centaur Flash again, freezing Zero in position, and fired a barrage of fiery arrows and simple buster shots at him. Obviously more damage taken.

"Fist fights. I'll give it a try." X pumped himself up and darted to her.

She knew in turn what he wanted to try, so she obliged. Her buster and arrows were warped away, and she lunged her fists at him. They duked it out. Occasionally she sent her front legs kicking back at X, but he knew better and wisely dodged.

When it was his turn to kick, she had no ability to dodge, so she had to block his legs with both her solid grips. However, Kana saw a good opportunity to attack, so Mehri agreed to it. Centaur Woman swung her entire body in an anti-clockwise manner and slammed it onto X.

"ARGH!" He yelped in pain. To make it worse, she trampled all over him.

"Haha, you're mine." X had secretly charged up his Buster shot and fired upwards onto her centaur body.

"AH!" She cried in pain. "**OW! OW!**" Kana cried her pain inwardly.

Axl got up from the fields. "Oh crud. No, wait, wait. I'm sure she can handle it well."

Her hind legs kicked on X's gut and sent him rolling far behind her. "**Take that!**" Kana jeered inwardly. "**Ow, a bit of rough behaviour there, Kana?**" Mehri thought to her. "**That cheap shot hurt me a lot! I'm your hind body, remember? I took most of the hit!**" Kana pouted back.

"T – time out!" It was X's voice.

"Whoa." Axl had gotten out of his fields and had rushed over to the battle site.

"You sure? I was so getting ready to fire and stab her as an attack." Zero ran up to him.

"That would really kill me, you know …" Centaur Woman growled lightly at him.

"I think I've had enough. She – she's strong, in her own way." X sighed and stood up. "I think I've had enough. We originally came here to visit Axl after all, so … I saw her, Axl said we could fight but … I just wasn't ready. It was a good experience, I'll give it that."

"Alright, then everyone stop fighting, if X so wants it." Axl remarked. "Good job, everyone."

The Hunters and Axl gave everyone a small round of applause. Centaur Woman hesitantly applauded as well. "**Ow … man, that hurts … it'd take a while to recharge and get back to normal.**" Kana said. "**Yeah, I hear you.**" Mehri replied.

"Oh man, I'm so glad you're safe." Axl threw himself onto her centaur body lightly. "I don't know what bro will say if you ended up in two pieces."

"_Oh man, please stop resting on top of me._" Kana let out a whine which only Axl was supposed to hear. "I'm just concerned for both of you, that's all." He replied. "_Well … alright, I guess I'll let this one slide. Rest on me as much as you want, boss._" Kana sighed.

Centaur Woman sighed as Axl gently rubbed his hands all over her body. She had to smile. Axl resumed standing, having stopped rubbing her. X glanced at their interaction, and couldn't help that he had seen someone look like that before.

"It's bizarre … your facial expressions remind me of someone …" X panted.

"R – really? Boss here fought not just with his guns, but also with his fists and legs." Centaur Woman said. "Being as I am now, I figured I imitate his methods too. Makes sense?"

"Yes, but you remind me … of a certain Hunter. I – I can't put my finger on it … your fighting and person feels familiar. Well, I might be dreaming this up. This Hunter was ordered for a life reassignment by the Corp a few weeks ago. But …" X remarked.

Mehri gulped some air down her throat. "**Don't talk about me don't talk about me.**"

"Yeah, and there was a navigator who was also called by the Corp for a life reassignment. I just heard she's been around as long as us, that's it." Zero noted. "Hey, Axl, know anything?"

"**Why are they talking about us!? No don't! Ah, stay calm stay calm!**" Kana thought to herself.

"Uh, I wasn't around, so I don't know. Even if bro knows, he doesn't share with me or Iris a lot of details. He's just being like dad number 2. So." Axl replied naturally.

"Then I guess it's just an uncanny resemblance." X turned between Axl and Centaur Woman. "I mean, it'd be really cruel of Lumine to just call two random Reploids and brutally murder them for no good reason. He's not that sort of person."

"Yeap." Axl affirmed. Kana and Mehri breathed a sigh of relief internally.

Everyone took a few more minutes to recuperate.

"We're going to hang around for a while. We'll let you know when we want to leave. The atmosphere here is just refreshing … it's a good change of pace from HQ too." Zero instantly turned off the other way, and X followed him.

"Urgh …" Centaur Woman sighed again and bent downward, arching towards Axl's ear. "You really saved us there, thanks." She simply said.

"Eh, it's not a problem." Axl winked one of his eyes once. "It's normal to me. And … you two are okay? I mean, X and Zero can really pull some punches though …"

"Uh … we're fine, please don't worry. It is a fruitful experience." Mehri smiled.

"_I have no idea how we can pay you back for not revealing us. But if there's anything we can do, please let us know._" Kana murmured back softly.

"How about just letting Iris and Sue pet and hug both of you?" Axl teased.

"_That's not funny! It feels so weird to be touched upon and to support people on my back and head! Just now was fine, but not … urgh!_" Kana hissed back softly. "Don't be mean to us, boss …" Mehri retorted.

The day went on like normal. Centaur Woman followed along wherever Axl went – in the company, in the warehouse, eating with the workers, standing with him in the fields, until the evening came. X and Zero had long bade their farewells by then, so Axl was covered there.

"I … I really wish we can do something for you besides just standing with you." Mehri said. She and Kana were in the back of the van.

Axl was driving the van on the highway within the speed limit. "Come again?"

"We want to do something more. And … I get that you switch between Reploid and human forms to blend in both sides, but …we're like this. If there was a way we can be around you in both sides without compromising this body of ours … doesn't that make this arrangement so fulfilling?"

"Makes sense, but … didn't the doctor said operating anything on you two might kill you two? I don't want that." Axl turned his head back briefly to look at them in the van. "So … the best I can do for now is keep you in Reploid-safe areas, which includes my farm. Just bear with it, okay?"

"_I get that … but … oh … if you want to relax at home, we – we can be your playing partners too!_" Kana started hopefully. "_I mean … we are family, right?_"

"Haha. You're so getting the hang of this human stuff." Axl laughed briefly.

Meanwhile, on their right, a transport bus full of humans and Reploids was simply cruising along. A female Reploid in light green-hue armour and black jumpsuit touched upon the toque on her head. She glanced outside and saw Axl driving his van.

"Huh?" She managed a tiny peek at a small window outlet on the back half of the van. She spotted Centaur Woman sighing and chatting.

"Hmm." She pondered. Something triggered in her memory. "That face …"

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Egads. A new Reploid character spots Centaur Woman. Could this mean trouble in the future?**

**Centaur Woman's attacks are based on the attacks of Centaur Man's in Megaman 6 and Megaman Power Fighters. 1 or 2, I forgot which. It's the Power Fighters version that has Centaur Arrow.**

**Till next time!**


	6. Sandy

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Hi there! Today we have a triple chapter update! In this first chapter, we have our main characters enjoy some human fun at nature! I tried my best; please forgive me if the tone is a bit off and weird.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sandy

It was night time. Every human and Reploid went to bed, in the Corp central manor. Kana and Mehri were left alone on the first floor amid the dark rooms.

"Alright … we're alone now. Phew …" Mehri sighed.

Centaur Woman bent her front legs forward, thus her body arched backwards, her hind legs adjusting accordingly to have an overall balance of the form. She stretched her arms briefly.

"_Hehe. Feels relaxing, isn't it?_" Kana giggled. "_I am your loyal and obedient backside._"

"You're not my minion, Kana. You're my friend." Mehri pouted lightly. "Should I no longer back you up when Iris or Sue comes to sit on us or hug your own backside?"

"_That is completely different!_" Centaur Woman's hind legs jumped up once to signify Kana's protest to Mehri. "_I was just kidding and you had to talk so seriously …_"

"Speaking about serious." A light creepy voice reverberated from the staircase.

The girls found Lumine standing at the stairs staring at them. "Eep." "_Eep._" They squeaked in unison.

"How's your first day being with Axl at his work?" Lumine walked down the stairs slowly. "The last few days after your intense gruelling doesn't count. Axl had to take off from his work to make sure you two get back on your feet around the house and Corp, after all."

"_Please don't remind us, sir …_" Kana whined. "_We're already thankful you didn't brand us as Mavericks and kill us off yourself. Axl told us about some past … experiences, that's how we know. And we're thankful for what you did to us._"

"Yes, yes." Mehri made a downtrodden face. "A – anyway, today was fine. We stood dutifully beside Axl and did anything he told us."

"Good to hear. And … you're already eager to do something even more?" Lumine asked.

"H – how did you know? Did Axl tell you secretly?" Mehri was defensive.

"I have my ways. No one has to tell me anything, I just know." The white Reploid chuckled. That chuckle sure is haunting for anyone other than Axl and Iris. "To be fair, I understand. You want to do something more to pay back for not being outright destroyed and also … so that your own sense of purpose is fulfilled."

Mehri nodded. Kana would've nodded if she had a head, but she murmured: "_Yes._"

"I will see what I can do. Your primitive systems were one of a kind, so designed that the slightest tempering will kill you two. You two are already so hardwired to it. Besides, that researcher is the only one who spends so much time analysing this old system. I'm sure he will come up with something. Maybe you can gain back some abilities from the time you two were separate."

"_W – we'd really appreciate it, sir!_" "We really do!" Kana and Mehri replied.

"My, my, Axl's gotten himself a harem of his own. This is so interesting …" Lumine laughed.

"**His laugh creeps me out. How did Iris and Axl get used to this?**" Kana thought to Mehri. "**I don't know. We can't question this sort of thing!**" Mehri thought back.

The white Reploid looked at them a final time. "Tomorrow, everyone else is going on a trip. Just keep being with Axl. If he wants to even, I don't know, ride on you two through Big City, oblige without any trouble. Just an example. And … have fun."

"_You don't sound like you're going on the trip yourself, though._" Kana interjected.

"I'm a busy Reploid. Thoughts on 10 million topics are being continuously processed in my brain. I need to keep the world running. Just ensure that my siblings have a great time." Lumine waved once and walked back upstairs.

"**He is seriously freaky.**" Mehri thought. "**I know, right?**" Kana thought back.

Centaur Woman walked upstairs all the way to Axl's room, entered it gently, found him sleeping in his pod nicely, faithfully sat down on all hinds and watched him from nearby.

"_I can keep watch, don't worry._" Kana quipped. "_You need to rest though, so that you keep our parameters fresh all the time._" The hind body jiggled a little.

"Yeah, that in turn keeps you energized all the time. Thanks, Kana. I really owe you one. I'm in your hands, as well as this body." Mehri said gratefully.

Centaur Woman folded her arms and closed her eyes.

The following day, indeed, everyone was on a trip. Axl drove himself, Sue, Iris and Centaur Woman in his van all the way to a Corp industry private quarters south of Big City. How ironic; the mighty industrial setting set alongside the natural beach quarters.

"We're at the beach! At the beach!" Sue, in her swimmear, jumped for joy on the sands.

"Coming, Sue!" Axl was in his own swimwear (human form), and he chased after Sue.

"Sue's been looking forward to this for so long. So, let's get along, Kana, Mehri." Iris grabbed her share of packing from the van's backseat.

"N – no problem. Glad to help." Mehri held onto several other bags in her hands. The centaur body (only this once) was fitted with a saddle-like object to carry some other stuff.

"_Argh, why am I always treated like a butt?_" Kana privately grumbled to herself.

They went to set up the umbrellas mats and all else on the sand. The waves gushed onto the beach. Sue splashing water joyfully against Axl.

"Oh man, cut it out Sue! HEY! AH!" Axl yelped when the splashing was bigger.

"Ah … this is so relaxing …" Iris dusted her human beachwear and lied on the mat underneath the umbrella. "Just a quiet day until it's back to work like always …"

Centaur Woman stood with Iris. The latter took note of this.

"Y – you two don't want to play with Axl?" Iris blinked her eyes at them.

"Uhm, we don't know exactly what to do here …" Mehri started. "_I feel so out of place … you all are doing so many things we Reploids can't … what are we supposed to do?_" Kana whined.

"Ah, well you can sit with me, it's fine. Let Axl have his own time with Sue. He barely has time to spend with her." Iris gestured on the mat for Centaur Woman to sit beside her.

The two uncomfortably sat beside Iris, and the girls watched Axl laughing and playing with Sue. Iris herself felt that Centaur Woman was so comfortable to be with, she ended up playing with her.

"I – Iris!" Mehri initially protested. "D – don't hug me so hard! I appreciate the gesture, but …"

"_Eep! I get that you like us like this, but! Stop! Stop it! Why are you so ticklish?!_" Kana also protested whenever Iris chose to lie down on or beside the centaur body.

"Oh man … but you two are just so adorable and lovable …" Iris said lazily. She also had a cheeky smile on, but she was genuinely enjoying her time with Centaur Woman.

"**This is so uncomfortable.**" Kana sighed. "**I dare not jerk her off. I don't want to think of what happens if Axl and Lumine find out. Oooohh.**"

"**It's her way of expressing the fact she likes us. Well, either as us or because we are a centaur. I don't know. Either way, this feeling is very welcoming. I like it.**" Mehri smiled inwardly.

"**Good for you … I don't know why being integrated into this design means being so sensitive to every type of touch and feel … eep! She's stretching herself again!**" Kana yelped.

Centaur Woman decided to turn her attention to Axl and Sue. They had stopped playing in the salty seawater, instead turning to the sandy areas and building her a sand castle.

Axl and Sue laughed from inaudible minor chatter. Sue scooped up wet sand with her hands, moulded the walls with her hands. Axl groaned a little, said something but Sue laughed it off gently.

"Kana? Mehri?" She called up to them. "You want to come over and join us?"

"Huh? Uh, sure. Why not?" Centaur Woman turned around and looked at Iris pleadingly.

"Go enjoy yourself~" Iris winked at her, got off her and went back to lying down on the mat.

Centaur Woman walked over to them. Sue talked happily to them, asked them to bend over, scoop up sand, even taught them to play. They built a huge sand castle together. The castle central wing was done, now they were to build the minarets around it.

Took a while, what with all the hand scooping of sand. The towers stood tall. Axl and Sue cheered.

Mehri and Kana felt a tiny tinge of joy from such a playful feat. It was making them more curious.

Sue dragged them over to a court for beach volleyball. Girls versus guy. Axl energetically complied, though he said he was going to smack harder. He read about a lot of sports just in case to prep for this trip. He wasn't going to let Sue go fine.

Sue started with serving the ball. Axl gave a gentle smack. The ball went over to Centaur Woman. She veered over to the left and smacked the ball back. Axl was amused with the strength Mehri used in her fists. Axl retaliated in kind.

Sue reminded them that a human like herself cannot withstand however strong moves they made. The two were embarrassed and toned down the strength. Kana had fun adjusting to Mehri's movements of countering Axl's moves. The fight went on till 5 rounds were done.

Axl lost. Mostly Sue was the saving grace. Mehri sighed, pleased with herself.

"_Hey, don't forget about me._" Kana gently reminded her. "Whoops. Sorry." Mehri said.

Axl wasn't that good at swimming. He only stayed at the edge of the beach and watched Sue. Sue waved and asked him to come over. He declined.

"_Ah! Are you sure you want to do this!? We can barely walk this type of ground! Now you want us to go on water!? I'm not sure about this!_" Kana protested heavily.

"It's fine, let's just try and go about this slowly. Besides, I think we have a kind of duty to protect Sue out there. Let's try and learn something new too!" Mehri argued.

"_Well … okay. You'd better be careful, okay?_" Kana grumbled.

True to the original mechano-dynamics of the original Robot Master, Centaur Woman could swim just by having her centaur torso barely submerged by water and her legs all paddling like mad. Well, Sue wasn't that far. Mehri and Kana proceeded to reach to Sue.

She held onto Sue so that the two were together. Sue was glad. She paddled her legs like mad towards Centaur Woman, the latter paddled to her front so that she too swam backwards to give Sue more space.

"Th – this is kinda amazing and fun." Centaur Woman couldn't help but remark.

"See? See? I rarely get to swim, what with college and my early teens being nothing but bad memories. This trip is a great time to just unwind! I'm so glad you all are with me!" Sue said.

"Uh, even us? But … we just recently joined your family." Mehri said.

"It doesn't matter. The more the merrier." Sue simply smiled.

"**Aw …**" Kana and Mehri thought inwardly. They were indeed having a good time. They swam for a while, until Axl gestured that it was best to pause and rest for a while.

"I'm going to swim for a tiny bit more. I don't want my swimming skills to be rusty. Can you get ready the food and drinks?" Sue asked Axl.

"Uh, sure. I'm a little hungry anyway. Don't play too far from here." He replied.

Axl went to Iris while Sue practiced her strokes. Centaur Woman hurried along to Axl. Axl took the baskets to allocate each other's portions of food and drinks. He left Sue's aside because she was still swimming. Iris gave thanks for the food, and the two began munching on their sushi.

"D – does it really taste that nice?" Mehri asked. "I mean, isn't Energon good enough?"

Kana was also looking intently at the two siblings. "_Is it that good? C – can we try it too?_"

Iris sighed with a weak smile. "Oh girls … your body's systems can't take human food. You'd choke up all the mechanisms in you. Even Reploids who consume Energon can't take it. It's very advanced. I'm really sorry though, but … it's delicious on a warm day like this!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, guys. The systems that left behind for us are really advanced." Axl looked apologetic. "And … as much as I want to plead to bro to give one to you, I don't want to risk your lifes. It's harmful to tweak your body right now, right?"

"Yeah." "_Yes._" The two replied. "Sorry." Axl said, and looked really apologetic.

"Oh Axl, don't look so down. You're doing what you can, especially since Lumine assigned you to be their boss. You just want them to have the best that can be given." Iris said.

They laughed lightly. Centaur Woman watched on as Axl and Iris savoured the tastes of their lunch. Part of their Reploid minds desired to bask in such an experience. They sighed inwardly and –

"AH!" It was Sue. "H – help! Axl!"

Everyone's attention turned to her. She wasn't that far from the beach; in fact, when she swam with Centaur Woman, she was even farther away. However, she seemed to be in a quandary which hindered her from swimming properly. She seemed in urgent pain.

"Sue!? No!" Axl rushed out first, his food all placed aside, and instantly waded into the seawater.

"A – Axl!? Are you sure you can do this!? You can't really swim!" Iris called out to him. She too had risen from her spot on the mat when Centaur Woman's hand stopped her.

"I – it's okay. Let both of us do this. Ready, Kana?" Mehri asked.

"_You're on! I'm so glad we swam earlier! Sue may be in danger!_" Kana complied.

Centaur Woman rushed outwards to the sea. Axl was barely able to get himself fine on the waters.

"I – I told you not to swim too far!" Axl groaned. He was a few feet closer to Sue.

"It's not that! Argh, both my feet cramped up suddenly, that's why! I can float just fine, but I can't head back to shore! T – thanks for coming out here, Axl!" Sure replied. "OW!"

"It's okay! We're here!" Mehri said loudly, while she and Kana waded in the seawater just fine. "We're coming for both of you!"

Her left hand yanked Sue to safety, her right hand grabbed onto Axl's, and Kana began paddling her hind legs furiously. Mehri put in her own effort too. Gradually, they were steering back to the shore, and they were fine. Iris couldn't help but watch it all.

"Ah … t – thanks you two … ow … my calves …" Sue ached. "The entire piece of muscle just became stiff. It hurts …" She lied on the sand and tried to massage the pain away to no avail.

"Thanks, Mehri. Thanks, Kana." Axl groaned. "Oh man, I'd better practise next time if something like this pops up so suddenly … come on, Sue, let's see the damage."

Centaur Woman simply smiled. "_It's no biggie!_" Kana cheered.

"Huh!? Axl, you know how to massage – OW! YEOW!" Sue yelped in pain as Axl drilled his right knuckles onto one calf at a time. "Ah … oh that feels so good …"

"Regardless, Sue. You never know what could happen. Jeez, what would your mum say if she found out this happened? I'll never hear the end of it …" Axl groaned.

Sue's mum has passed on over 40 months ago. Sue was still confident she would be fine, and that her mum wouldn't make a big deal of this.

"Worrywart." Sue puffed her cheeks comically and turned away. Secretly, she was happy that Axl came for her, and thanked him in her heart.

Kana and Mehri took note of their interaction and simultaneously asked Iris: "Does this happen a lot with them?"

"They're just like that." Iris shrugged her shoulders gently. "He cares for her, she responds by being half-childish, half-serious. She cares for him back, he jokes with her."

"Axl is a heartful Reploid, isn't he?" Mehri asked. "_I agree. He's nice._" Kana agreed.

The gang took it easier for the rest of the day. They ate, drank, joked and slept on the mats under the ever-present huge umbrella folds (Centaur Woman simply sat and talked and laughed with them).

The evening sun came. It was time for them to leave the private complex. They packed, changed back to regular human clothes, and made for the van. Centaur Woman had long dried herself of the seawater, so she was cleared.

"Shucks, it's back to school. Hmph." Sue sat in the front passenger seat.

"Just wait until you graduate. Then you can work and plan your time to play accordingly." Iris sat in the back of the van. She watched Axl transfer every belonging into the van.

"Alright, we're good. You two should be able to sit just nicely with Iris in the back." He said.

"Sure." "_No problem!_"

Before they could go in, Axl asked them: "So … how was today? You all had a good time?"

"It was … unique, and fun." Mehri found herself saying. "_It's a brand new experience. I never thought we could have something like this._" Kana quipped. "What she said." Mehri added.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Axl smiled at them. "Alright, let's get going. Time to head home. And … thanks again for helping me and Sue back there. You two are great help."

"Yay." Centaur Woman climbed in the back gently and shut the doors. Axl started the engine and the van was off and going.

Iris and Sue were napping halfway through Axl's driving. He focused on the road, not talking with anyone at all.

"**Let's continue to be like this. This whole human experience thing really isn't so bad after all.**" Mehri thought to Kana. "**Indeed! It's so delightful! Oh, if only there were someone else too we can share this with …**" Kana pouted inwardly.

"**I think it's good enough, the company we have now. It's not like luck is going to change for us.**" Mehri argued. "**Yeah … I just wish. I just wish.**" Kana eased herself in thought.

You know the old saying – be careful for what you wish for; it might come true … at perhaps an unforgiving and high price.

The van drove back to the Corp grounds. Elsewhere, the world operated at its usual pace.


	7. Racing

Chapter 7: Racing

3 days later. Centaur Woman got along pretty well. In the fields, when it was time for lunch, while the workers have gone for breaks, she had galloped from the company pantry to pass a decent meal (prepared by a chef) to Axl.

"Oh hey." He was happy indeed. "Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"_Ehehe._" Kana giggled, and Centaur Woman's tail was wagging left and right. "_You're welcome._"

"Kana …" Mehri smacked her hand into her face. "You're behaving like a real animal now."

"_We're a centaur, a horse-like creature, are we not?_" Kana quipped. "_So I figured we should display some kind of joyful motions. What's wrong with that?_"

"Alright, alright, I'd give you that." Mehri resigned to that minor defeat. "Make us consistent."

Axl took the tray and opened the plastic cover on top of the plate with red spaghetti away. He got out of the wet fields, exposing his wet human-like feet and sat on a slant of the soil road. He took the plate with its fork and slowly ate.

"Axl?" Centaur Woman asked. "What's wrong? You're eating a bit slower than usual."

"I … I'm just in thought. It's nothing too serious." Axl smiled at the girls and continued.

"**He's looking down …**" Kana thought. "**Did we do anything wrong in the past few days?**"

"**I doubt it. He was fine and cheerful whenever we were with him. It must be something else, but … we can't exactly interfere, right? Let's just be in our positions.**" Mehri replied.

"**I agree. You're wise, Mehri. I'm amazed.**" Kana thought back.

Axl resumed eating. Centaur Woman noted a butterfly flying around and smiled at it. He was musing about his younger brother's latest rambling earlier in the morning.

"Grrrh." Lumine slammed his hand on his desk once. Rather loudly. Axl was the only one around. He walked up to his brother good-naturedly and gently pressed his query.

"So, what's bugging you now, bro?" Axl asked after brushing his own hair.

"Hey, Axl. Just some trouble brewing. In my view, the possibility of a spark itself is trouble." Lumine sighed. "World affairs, fickle as ever. So far, I'm only barely getting the system and the country working fine. All newer gens are cooperating, even most of the humans."

"Bro, humans associate freely with one another in their private lifes. We Reploids do the same too. All these arrests you've been making, even if you're not purging any companies or so on like last time, like how dad did, you're arresting the humans as … you know, humans. It's their own desire to do their bad stuff, it can't be helped." Axl remarked. "They're always like that."

"I know. The humans will take time to correct. Every newer gen knows that. In fact, the prison system is gruelling the humans heavily according to their crimes. But … this time, we may have an incident from the old batch of Reploids." Lumine said.

"Huh?" Axl was a little startled. "E – explain."

"For starters, you recall the Jakob incident, right? Right after that, the humans went on a rampage and destroyed 90 percent of all Reploids. Old batch, new gen. That time period. So right now, as it stands, Reploidkind is almost made entirely of newer gen, and there's a remainder 200 thousand or so old batch Reploids – including X, Zero, Layer, Palette, Alia. You get the picture."

"Hold on. What about sis and myself?" Axl asked.

"Come on, Axl." The white Reploid briefly buried his face in his hand. "You two are by definition newer gen. I'm talking about Reploids whose systems have the potential to be Maverick but by free will choose not to do such things."

"Including Mehri and Kana, right." Axl slapped his hands together. "Go on."

"The data of the clearance system suggests that a multitude of the old batch Reploids are starting to … outwardly be like those two. Airing their disputes in a rogue manner. They can be trouble."

"Bro, didn't you already explain to everyone the nasty human politics, the philosophical hullabaloo, humans being the Mavericks now? I thought everyone would've understood that." Axl asked.

"I did. That was so long ago." Lumine sighed. "But … I guess some Reploids either didn't listen properly, or for some reason, allowed themselves to remain partially-informed or utterly-misinformed. I … have a solution, I will launch it in the coming days, but … I think you will be mad at me."

"D – depends on what you're saying." Axl folded his arms. "Go ahead. We've been through so many things together, even Iris. I think I can also speak for her."

"I guess. You two do share the same outlook. Alright." Lumine rubbed his palms together. "I'm planning to call all these old batches to undergo body replacements. Transfer of their ID chips, their … souls, if you will, into newer gen bodies so that they learn and don't go Maverick."

"Huh." Axl frowned. "You're not going to harm the others like X and so on … right?"

"I believe they can be trusted. It's only the others I don't really trust. So …" Lumine gestured. "Go ahead. Let me hear it. You're going to repeat that message of not killing everyone?"

"Bro, you're not killing anyone. You're preserving them, making them learn to be good. And … I guess to use their free will correctly and properly. But … to force them … sounds harsh." Axl scratched his head.

"Newer gens don't want to be Mavericks by choice, because they know it's wrong, even if they can." Lumine pointed a finger to the ceiling. "If only the humans can be made like this though …"

"Urgh …" Axl looked like he was struggling. "D – do what you have to do. Just do it gently, okay? And … as long as you make them see the point."

"Well then, if even you can say that, then I'm going all out. Just ignore any incoming rumour or hint that Reploids temporarily went missing, okay? I'm going to handle it. It's so that at least this Maverick problem is confined to the humans." The white Reploid slammed his hand on his desk.

"Careful, bro … you're going into grey areas again." Axl clicked his tongue before he left.

Axl finished his food. "Alright … I've got something on my mind."

"Uh … yes?" Centaur Woman asked with confusion. "Hey, wait, I – I'm supposed to carry the tray and everything back to the kitchen!" She protested.

"It's okay! Come with me for a bit." Axl said, and then turned to his workers and said to them: "Hey guys, I need to be away for a while. Can you handle things here for bit?"

"Sure!" "No problem, boss!" "On it!" The general cry of support and affirmation.

Axl and Centaur Woman headed to the company's pantry. Axl himself saw to it that the tray was cleaned, the plate was washed and cleaned and all were sorted back where they belonged.

"So … actually …" Axl made sure that no one was eavesdropping. "I've always wondered. How long have you two known each other? I mean …" He gestured in a weird way. "It feels like you two get along a little too well."

"_I resent that! We're friends for so long!_" Kana hissed softly.

"I get what you mean, though. Any other two Reploids who've been forced into a merger like this with have trouble getting along." Mehri answered. "It's simple, like what Kana said – we're friends for a long time. Well, we only meet occasionally. But we get along."

"Bro said you're from the 5th Unit. H – how come I've never seen you before until that day? You know, when I bumped into you to ask for X and Zero's whereabouts?" He pondered.

"Simple. The 5th and 14th Units are rarely arranged to tackle Mavericks together. You were from the 14th Unit, right?" Mehri answered, to which Axl nodded. "My former friends know me. I say 'former' because … you know." She gestured to her form.

"_On the other hand, everyone knows who the new gen prototype is._" Kana giggled. "_It was announced back then, right? During the Jakob project's initiation?_"

"Yeah, I know … they announced the project, bro was selected as its director, and that all Reploids produced thereon were to be based on my systems …" Axl sighed, quite uninterested.

"_I've been around … since the days X and Zero were the first Hunters. I've been through all the crises we experienced. I rarely socialize. That's where, after the Repliforce incident, I met Mehri._" Kana continued. "_She was always Hunting, and we just chanced upon each other._"

"Maverick duties after the Repliforce was hard. Kana just happened to be someone whom I spilled the ramblings of my mind on at the time." Mehri continued. "And she listened. I was glad. She's special to me. Because … she's unlike the other Hunter friends I had whom mingled."

"Because Kana quietly listened to all your rage, and that helped you calm down?" Axl asked.

"They were not rages!" Mehri protested. "It did get there on times, but …"

"_You can call it that. I don't mind. Because after Mehri finished spewing everything on her mind, she can be a cool and good friend. My navigator work was stressful too, but listening to her made my own stress disappear. After that, it's just idle chatter. Nothing significant._" Kana said.

"Ah …" Axl rubbed his chin. "Just normal friends."

"_Just normal friends._" "Normal friends." Kana and Mehri spoke simultaneously.

"And then … you two had to spy on me and X and Zero …" Axl groaned at them.

"It was a spur of the moment! That's it!" Mehri said. "I didn't even know that Kana had the same issues that I had, so … yanking her along was a surprise for me!"

"_Yes yes!_" Kana quipped. "_Just a spur of the moment! And I never left HQ so much, so …_"

"It's fine. What's done is done." Axl gestured. "I just wanted to know. Explains how you two can adapt to this form rather quickly. Normal circumstances will say otherwise, even longer maybe."

The air was quiet. Centaur Woman gazed on her boss while he thought of more things.

"Sue really likes you two, you know. Please be good friends with her." Axl said. "Iris likes you too."

"_But … for us Reploids to have lifelong associations with humans … is it fair for them? I mean, humans die, and we are eternal till we die too._" Kana asked worriedly. "_I worry for Sue …_"

"Like you know, Sue and I go a long way back. I'm doing this because I want to. I know Sue will get married eventually, have her own family, stuff like that, but … at the very least, I want to be meaningful to someone just besides myself. I don't care. She means a lot to me and that's that. I'm sure … Sue will have a long happy life till the end. After that, we'd see." Axl sighed.

"Oh …" Mehri could only respond as such.

"_T – then, l – let us also make her happy! Let us do what you do with Sue, too!_" Kana sounded like she was pleading. "_I want to make her happy too!_"

"Noble of you, Kana …" Mehri awed. "But she's right. I want to have Sue be happy too!"

"Let us be your happy and faithful horse!" Centaur Woman said enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me as well." Axl smiled widely and held out his hand.

She obliged and shook his hand. Kana and Mehri pondered on the exciting new possibilities that await them – what sort of things and daily life were they to experience now, in this semi-human and semi-Reploid state of existence that Axl and his siblings were now in? Could it really apply to them too? Who knows? Perhaps in due time, they can comprehend what it means to be human …

"Oh yeah, perhaps there's something you can help me later on, after work but before we go back to the Corp for dinner with the guys." Axl looked as if he had a great idea.

"_R – really? We can?_" Kana said excitedly. "_Let us do it!_"

"Yeah, please! What is it you need us to do? We can do it!" Mehri was excited as well.

"We head back to the City proper first. After work here." Axl smiled – with a hint of naughtiness.

"Woohoo! This is fun!" Axl cheered as he held tightly onto Centaur Woman.

Axl (Reploid form) was riding on Centaur Woman and had her running through the streets back in Big City's districts. The humans and Reploids were in no danger from her running, but they stayed away nonetheless.

"Ne – next time, I'm doing no more of this! Not even for the others!" She said that with a stoic face, but inwardly, Mehri was blushing red and struggling to ignore the self-humiliation.

"**Me too! I'm never doing this again!**" Kana thought loudly to Mehri inwardly. "**I'd rather have Iris and Sue touch us and hug us instead! Thank goodness no one knows who we are!**"

"I feel so relaxed … really, Centauria! Thanks! You helped ease my mind!" Axl said.

"**We're Centauria now!?**" Kana and Mehri thought together.

"Alright, stop here!" Axl squeezed her belly a little tighter, bracing himself for any sudden halts.

Centaur Woman stopped her running, and they came to a halt. The passersby around dared not obstruct let alone indulge in their curiosity concerning Axl and this centaur Reploid. Axl got off her and stared upward to a rather short building of a mall.

"Alright, let's go in! I think this place has the best Energon supply outside of the HQ!" Axl said.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**I'm personally sorry for Kana. Her being the body of Centaur Woman is kinda sorta begging for something like this to be written about her. But, no cruelty intended.**

**Once again, comments and crits for future chapter improvements are most welcome and helpful.**


	8. Offers

Chapter 8: Offers

"Sir … this finding could help them indeed. Perhaps we can liberate them from the primitive system after all, but … the drastic actions required …" The newer gen researcher spoke to Lumine.

"Interesting. They are within our fold after all. This should be fine. They won't complain, I'm sure of it." The white Reploid smiled. "I will break the news to them. No worries. Prepare the necessary arrangements while I try to get on it. And keep track of the cost."

"Yes sir." The newer gen researcher hurried back to his work. The vast mechanical engineering planned beforehand started.

Lumine glanced at Kana and Mehri's individual serial identities – DVLP-0023459910-100 and PLQR-100101330-233, respectively – and the serial identity of the original Centaur Man more than a century ago – a simple DPRNq-001.

"Hmm … looks like we'd have to reissue some serial numbers if this goes according to plan." Lumine remarked. "These two Reploids are very lucky indeed."

"I hate you, Axl." Centaur Woman groaned. "You're welcome." He smiled in turn.

They were in an elevator heading upward a mall where humans and Reploids frequent. Centaur Woman ignored the many stares from the humanoid Reploids at her, and she followed out at the floor where Axl stopped at. A few more steps down the path and there it was.

"This place had the best Energon. Back then, I had to pay with merit credits just to get a cup." Axl said. "Any Energon outside of the HQ is charged like that. Sure, I mean HQ Energon is free but … there's a certain taste to it that doesn't sit right with me. The best one is here."

Merit credits – the Reploid form of pay. Of course, all Reploids worked for the humans, but they didn't really need human money, and they HAD to be compensated somehow, hence the compromise.

"Huh." Centaur Woman remarked. "I – I think I heard of this place before. 'The Red Planet'. Sounds so familiar … why can't I recall it?"

"**Uh, Mehri? You okay? You sound troubled.**" Kana whispered her thoughts. "**I – I'm fine. I don't know why I feel a bit … unnerved, if you will. Let's just go.**" Mehri thought back.

Inside the restaurant, customers eating food were plentiful. Human customers, obviously. Everything was prepared and served by Reploid chefs and attendants. A sizable area of the place was divided for Reploid customers who bought and slurped Energon.

"I have a question." Mehri bent over to Axl. "What about … Lumine? I mean, I've seen Iris eat human food and drink Energon, and you're clearly doing it, but …"

"Ah, only the Corp knows about our human forms and how we eat food. The rest of the world thinks we just drink Energon. Well, bro is different. I once saw him in this conference with human officials where he publicly ate and drank both juice and Energon at the same time." Axl whispered. "He said he enjoyed scaring the humans, it makes them think about his message. Something about the contradictions of being Reploid and human-like as part of his war against the human Mavericks. Man, he just likes to show his scary eye to anyone."

"Ah … scary indeed." Mehri nodded. They both walked over to the Reploid booth.

The Reploids were staring at them. Kana squeaked to herself like a mouse.

"I'd have two Energon cans. The extra boost ones." Axl said to the Reploid attendant. "Oh, and uh … here's my merit credit scan." He opened his arm for the restaurant scanner to identify him.

"Excellent. And your friend …?" The attendant asked. "Oh, one of the cans is for her, no worries." Axl replied. The attendant nodded and walked off.

All the Reploids stood up; no one sat. Axl leaned against the wall. Centaur Woman easily caught the attention of many of the customers. They asked and talked to her loads; she had trouble answering.

At another edge of the area, two female Reploids were making idle chatter with themselves. A purple-long-haired, red-armoured Reploid was happily talking with a short-blonde-haired, light-green-armoured and toque-wearing Reploid (both had black jumpsuits – like Mehri and Kana – they all look like Alia) when the commotion reached their ears.

"H – hey." The purple-haired Reploid had something on her mind. "Don't you have to go back to your work shift? I think I've occupied your free time long enough."

"It's okay." The blonde Reploid gestured. "Let's go and check out that huge … entity there."

"Uh, excuse me, I need to go back to my … friend there. Please! Thanks!" Centaur Woman managed to get out of the crowd of curious Reploids and head back to Axl. "You could've helped me out!"

Axl hung his head down with genuine embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just not good with … trying to lay people off. That's not how I do it. Oh, here come our drinks."

The attendant came and handed over the two cans of Energon.

"So, Centauria, you said you're not in a good mood right? I'll take the cans back and we can drink it together." Axl quickly said. He quickly blinked an eye at her.

"Huh – oh yes! I am not feeling well! L – let's go back to work!" Centaur Woman nodded and walked out of the restaurant quickly. Axl hummed to himself as he exited.

They moved out of the restaurant and into the mall's corridor, only to find themselves followed by the purple-haired and blonde Reploids. "Hey!" The blonde Reploid called out.

"Uh, can I help you?" Axl asked to the two female Reploids.

"I'm sorry!" The purple-haired Reploid quickly apologized. "We – we're just curious about your friend there! I – we've just never seen a quadraped-based Reploid before! So we are interested!"

"Yes, what she said. And –" The blonde Reploid noticed something about Centaur Woman and glared at her face really hard. Silence for a while. "Hold it. What's your name?"

"It's Centauria. It's a perfect fit for my entire being." Mehri quickly adopted the nickname Axl made up not too long ago. "Anything? I … I believe this is the first time we've met."

"But … your face is so familiar. You resemble someone who passed by this restaurant so so so many years ago." The blonde Reploid growled lightly. "Are you sure you're not her?"

"Uh, we just met. Centauria and I just met you two. She was created a few weeks ago and works for me. How can you say her face looks familiar?" Axl quickly answered calmly.

"**Wow, Axl is really putting in effort to keep us safe.**" Kana noted, being impressed again.

"No no no. I can remember any face I've seen before. This Reploid has the face of someone I've seen so long ago!" The blonde Reploid asserted confidently. "W – who are you? Just to be clear, tell me your serial identity as well!"

A small crowd of humans and Reploids gathered around the scene. The purple-haired Reploid felt embarrassed that her friend was being stubborn in front of so many people.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized to Axl. "We all know you at least – Axl, the new gen prototype, or rather the newer gen prototype. I am Oira, and this is my friend Arana."

"Yeah, figures I don't need to introduce myself …" Axl scratched his head. "A – anyway, like I said, Centauria was made and activated a few weeks ago and designated to work for me."

"A present from your younger brother, I take it? The head of the Corp? The ruler of the world?" Arana came out.

Kana and Mehri were shocked. Axl maintained his calm. "Whoa, whoa. Everyone knows I am made by Corp scientists. What makes you say that thing about the head of the Corp being my younger brother?"

"A few years ago, when the world was recovering from the Jakob crisis, suddenly that human raised the Maverick – or ex-Maverick as they call it – Lumine to the highest position. The sheer ruckus that happened! Who can accept such a thing so quickly?!" Arana began.

She continued: "I was minding my own business, taking a break in the Reploid area just now, from cooking all the human food in the kitchen, when I noticed a blue Maverick Hunter grumbling over a can of Energon. She was groaning something about a fight you had with that Reploid, and that she can't accept that Lumine is now the boss of the Maverick Hunters."

"That blue Maverick Hunter had a face like yours!" She pointed towards Centaur Woman.

"Arana, that's enough! You're making a scene!" Oira reached out, grabbed Arana's hand and tried to lower it. "Oira! I'm trying to make a point here!" Arana grumbled and the two were minorly duking it out to themselves. The crowd paced backwards from them.

"Uh … I still have no idea what you mean. So, if you'd excuse me." Axl said and left.

"Coming, boss." Centaur Woman also calmly removed herself from the scene. Axl and herself entered the elevator, which zoomed down to ground floor.

By then, Oira's and Arana's ruckus had stopped, with Arana realizing her target having disappeared, and that the other Reploid chefs have come out to get their colleague back to work.

"Hey! It's time to resume cooking! We have work to do!" "Yeah! You're the only one good enough at dicing all the onions fast for us all!" The male Reploid chefs uttered.

"I – I'd see you later, Arana." Oira stood up and hurriedly retreated from the scene.

"This … is not over. Something reeks. This whole setup reeks." Arana grumbled to herself.

Axl and Centaur Woman rushed from the mall to a more secluded (yet still developed) area of Big City. They made it away from the humans and Reploids, from the bustle of the metropolis, down to the suburbs with condos and other commercial facilities of smaller scale.

"Yeah, this is a private enough spot to talk." Axl sighed and sat on the road side. "So … is what that Reploid said true? You saw that fight from long ago and complained about it in the public?"

He recalled it all. He got Lumine to arrange that fight, strictly for Hunter viewership, X and Zero giving their best, the immense carnage, Axl calling out 'younger bro' to Lumine at the fight's end, all of the HQ knowing that.

"I … I remember now." Mehri said sadly. "It's … it's true. I blabbed."

"_No! How could you do that!? The circular from years ago said that viewership and knowledge of that friendly fight was supposed to stay strictly in Hunter knowledge!_" Kana cried.

Centaur Woman's hind legs jumped up a little, briefly making her imbalanced.

"I … I know … but … that time … I have no excuse. I did something bad, I did something I shouldn't have. And now it's coming back to me." Mehri sighed.

"Mehri. That Reploid recognized you! That means anything can happen because of her!" Axl nearly gritted his teeth. "You two officially don't exist anymore! Bro had to do so much just to keep you and Kana safe! A lot can be at stake here!"

"I know! I know! It … it was at that time when the Corp let us all back out from quarantine." Mehri began. "The Jakob crisis was ended. Heck, I didn't even know where you were when the humans began to attack all Reploids indiscriminately. There was so much confusion."

"I know about that whole Lumine-in-your-mind thing, you were in a coma, going back to your human creator, all that. You and Iris explained. But back then, no one knew. And then suddenly, the Corp says the Maverick has returned as an ex-Maverick, head of us all, they expect instant acceptance of the human's decision. That kind of scenario … you know I didn't accept it back then."

"Yeah, I know …" Axl lowered his tone. "Continue."

"_I was also in that kind of boat like Mehri, Axl._" Kana added. "_We were all like that. Only the Hunters bosses and the elite ones – like X and Zero – were in the know. That time it was like that._"

"So … that time, it was natural for us, even some former colleagues – they didn't straight away accept Lumine even though you X and Zero beat him in that friendly battle. And … after that, I don't remember much. I came over to Red Planet just to drink some frustrations down, I guess only that Reploid heard it. Arana. Yes, that's the one. The other one was Oira … I don't know her." Mehri said.

"After that … I think I never thought about it at all. Just a memory tucked away."

"Then … the whole thing about humans planning Maverick attacks to cause more trouble, and then suddenly our jobs were shifted to not hunt down Reploid and Mechaniloid Mavericks, but instead human Mavericks. The instructions were to just work with law enforcement and clamp down on any human deemed hostile." Mehri stopped.

Axl nodded.

Kana suddenly said: "_Uh, I just want to point out that I knew about the fight, but that you and Iris and Lumine being siblings – I only learnt about that when I became the hind body here. M – Mehri, during that friendly fight years ago, was it shown anywhere at some point that Axl outright stated that Lumine was his younger brother? Word for word?_"

"Word for word." Axl and Mehri answered simultaneously, to Kana's genuine surprise.

"I remember that fight." Axl sighed weakly. "I nearly sent bro off the place, I grabbed onto him, and I said right out 'younger brother' or something like that. Point is, I believe everyone in HQ at that time saw and heard it."

"Yes." Mehri nodded in affirmation. "I heard that too. That was what made me go to Red Planet to drink more Energon to down the frustration. A newer gen prototype is the direct brother for a very infamous Maverick. That's what set it off."

"I get the picture now." Axl commented. "So … you understand the nasty human politics part, but to you, you didn't feel like you knew any better, at that time, why bro should be the Corp head to take over after dad. Is that right?"

"Yes." Mehri nodded again.

"_Uh …_" Kana began. "_I think only Arana heard you out, Mehri. Something this big – if other Reploids heard you – would've been on all social media and news networks long ago. Everyone likes juicy news; once the news is out it's too late to stop it. So … in case you're wondering about that._"

"Makes sense. Thanks, Kana." Axl nodded. "_You're welcome …_" She answered back.

"Or … maybe others heard it, but it just got buried deep in their minds, and there was no trigger to bring it back up. In this case, for Arana, she recognized Mehri, that was the trigger for her outburst." Axl speculated. "Man, bro thinks of stuff like this all the time in his head?"

"So …" Mehri was full of shame. "W – what now?"

"Just keep quiet and we see how it goes." Axl said. "If it gets out, I … I will explain stuff to bro. I hope he understands. He never did stop his urge to outright kill any Reploid or human he thinks will compromise us, the Corp, or the system. That much I know. So … just be yourselves for now."

"_Axl …_" Kana remarked.

"I'm so sorry! I really am! Please forgive me!" Mehri couldn't help but burst lightly.

She bent down and cried over Axl's shoulder. Axl simply patted her on the back. Kana made the centaur hind body bounce a little, but beyond that, even mentally she couldn't do much. Mehri was asking for forgiveness after all. She needs time to move on.

Evening came. The sun had set down.

Axl and Centaur Woman came home later than planned; no doubt thanks to this incident. He had finished both his cans of Energon, lazed around the Corp borders before going back home.

Mehri took a while to control herself, and had fully stopped her crying. Only a closer look at her face and eyes would betray the normal expression she now assumed.

They came back to a dining room with Iris, Lumine and Sue patiently waiting for him. All the dinner was served.

"Axl!" Iris pouted. "Huh? You're in your Reploid form. That makes sense. You wouldn't have noticed your phone ringing, or the tonnes of messages I sent you."

"Huh?" Axl switched to his human form, took out his phone and confirmed it. "Whoops."

"We were waiting for you to come back! Dinner today is special! Now it's cold!" Sue pouted.

"Hm, not exactly. It's a lot less warmer than before, but I think it's still edible. We only waited for Axl for 20 minutes." Lumine argued lightly, and then turned to Axl. "Care to explain?"

"I … was showing Mehri and Kana more of the ropes around the city. I mean, we finished work as normal today, and then went around. That's it. I was too focused on it. I have no excuse." Axl said calmly. "That's it."

"I just hope you didn't run into any trouble at all. Well, since Axl is clearly well and alive, let's begin eating." Lumine briefly raised an eyebrow and turned back to Iris and Sue.

Iris and Sue retorted with a "Hey!" to Lumine. Axl apologized one more time and assumed his seat at the dining table. The atmosphere was back to normal. Centaur Woman's hind body sat on the floor while her front stood and watched over them.

"**Mehri? Are you okay?**" Kana thought. "**I sense some disturbing patterns from your brain waves.**"

"**I – I'm fine. I mean, I didn't know that old incident will cause trouble back for us, especially in this state. I – I feel I have to fix it somehow. But … I can't even see that female chef.**" Mehri thought.

Axl was eating the slowest, but he was catching up. Everyone was almost done.

"I wish these guys can eat like us." Sue quietly remarked, slurping on her mushroom soup. "Hey, Lumine, can it be done? Can we make at least Mehri eat and drink?"

"No comment." Lumine snapped. "I won't say anything yet."

"Man, you're no fun. Always so serious … lighten up." Sue finished her dinner. "Hey Axl, after you're done, let's go to my room for some black jack. It'd be great for you~ And bring these two along also! The more the merrier!"

"Huh?" Centaur Woman snapped out of her thoughts. "You want us to play with you? You're not going to get a cramp again, are you?"

Sue made a face at her. "I'm not swimming! Besides, that was just an accident! We're just going to enjoy some bonding time together with some games us humans still play after several centuries!"

"_If you say so. Can I somehow participate too?_" Kana asked.

"Can I sit on you for that to happen?" Sue teased. "_No! Stop doing that to me!_" Kana hissed.

And play they all did. Iris had her own work to do, and Lumine went back to Corp affairs.

It was a fun night. Even Axl was learning pointers from Sue on black jack. Kana asked, and even had Mehri play the cards based on her own curiosities, resulting in Sue winning most of the time. Axl remarked that Lumine would totally beat Sue at her game, at which Sue snapped back that the white Reploid is not around, hence tough luck.

They played all night until Sue decided to call it a day.

Over the next few days, Centaur Woman resumed her work with Axl in his fields. Day in and day out, nothing significant occurred, which was a good thing.

No news about that ruckus Arana caused at the mall corridor. That's good, for now.

Sue made it a habit that after her day at college, she would grab either Axl and/or anyone else to be with her for fun hobbies. She usually dragged Centaur Woman straight in regardless.

Axl and Sue played together, having Centaur Woman join in as part of the fun. Sometimes it was video games, sometimes card games, sometimes comedy shows. Mehri and Kana laughed out whenever their humour spots were touched.

"**This is just so amazing … I wish I can be out here too … well, I mean, assuming I can even escape from this centaur form in the first place …**" Kana thought to herself happily.

"**This way of life … it's amazing. Sigh … I wish my circumstances were better … and then …**" Mehri thought.

Mehri thought about Arana even more, silently to herself. Arana was no different than herself and Kana before they fused. The state of frustration and lack of understanding on their minds concerning their state of being and purpose in a new world of human hunting. The seeming lack of answers to questions of the past. What if it blew up out of control?

She felt responsible for some part of Arana, since her drinking experience caused this. Axl said to stay away from Arana, but … somehow, she had to do something. How, without compromising her identity? Won't that cause trouble? Will Arana burst her thoughts out like she did?

Eventually, Mehri decided – she would try to take some sort of action. But first, she would have to consult the head of the sole manufacturer of Reploids.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Oh boy, perhaps a lot of stuff to elaborate on here.**

**Please refer to the Note in Chapter 1 on how each Kana and Mehri look like. This is important because the two were derived from the official Capcom X games, whereas the green female Reploid (from Chapter 5) and the red-armoured Reploid were derived as the artist's creations from the licensed Mega Man comics by Archie (I believe). I think those two deserve to be part of the universe, since there were nothing to suggest they shouldn't ...**

**I gave Kana and Mehri their own serial identities, because it made sense. Also, according to Megaman 6, the original Centaur Man is a Greek-based robot likely created by some Greek scientist, but for some reason received a DWN number due to being hijacked and reprogrammed by Dr Wily (this is real - you can refer to the Megaman Wiki). I gave the original Centaur Man a more appropriate serial number to reflect the fact he was originally created by someone else.**

**Merit credits - I conceived them as Reploid pay. I do remember in a chapter in AASR, it is specifically stated that Reploids are not paid with human money, but that doesn't mean that they can't be paid with some other form of compensation. That's the logic I choose to go with here.**

**The blonde green-armoured Reploid (hereby dubbed Arana) has debuted in the 2011 Mega Man #34 issue of The X-Factor Part 1 page 5, in a specific panel where a human is scolding Reploid chefs. The only female Reploid chef there. The purple-haired red-armoured Reploid (hereby dubbed Oira) debuted in Mega Man #35 The X-Factor Part 2 page 1, seen in a panel where she is carrying goods for an old human.**

**I know, it's the artist's creations. But hey, I'm a fan of how obscure these people are, and I think they deserve a role in this story as well.**

**Refer back to the AASR chapter 13 named "Sky Spar" (or so) for details on that fight broadcast only to the Hunters where Axl X and Zero fight Lumine. That's where Mehri watched the fight and too knew about Axl and Lumine beings siblings.**

**I like that Sue decides to actively have Kana and Mehri enjoy human activities. The two are pretty much involved with the inner workings of the Corp at this point, so why not be kinda integrated further? Besides, who doesn't want fun, right?**

**And that is the triple chapter update for now! I hope you liked it (and sorry for the long notes). See you next time! This story ain't over yet~**


	9. Updating

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Welp, I'm posting here for your enjoyment the next 2 chapters. Hope you like it! Some kind of plot development!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Updating

One night, Iris dismissed herself from the gang at the Corp manor to meet up with Alia. They met at their regular rendezvous and headed to the Corp retreat.

"Say, how're things going on with Axl, and that human with you?" Alia asked.

"They're all fine. Everyone's just been busy, that's all. I'm just glad I managed to relax in time before we go off to set the vigilante record straight." Iris answered bluntly.

"Ah, that case. We'd just show who's on top of things, like usual." Alia threw her right fist into her open left palm. "It'll be no problem. I assure you."

The identity called Velvet Maxine left the Corp grounds soon after. Its target was clamping down on human Maverick behaviour, not something that was happening to certain Reploids around the world.

"H – huh? I'm temporarily relieved of duty!?" A green Reploid cleaning a park was shocked to be faced by newer gen Guardroids all alone.

"It's just a short while. Maybe a few hours at most. Don't worry, higher up orders said you're clear for this quick compulsory upgrading." A Guardroid spoke.

"Y – you're sure?" The green Reploid shivered. "What'd happen to me at the Corp?"

"You have a good guess on things." The other Guardroid spoke. "Don't worry, everything will be explained to you, and we want to help get rid of all your doubts from the deepest recess of your mind, so you'd be a calm individual to society."

"Well … if you insist …" The green Reploid stammered.

Before he knew it, the Guardroids grabbed him tightly, and everyone teleported off in a whoosh.

The following morning, which was 5 days after Axl, Kana and Mehri had that mess with Arana and Oira. Axl woke up at 5 am from his pod. Centaur Woman instantly took note of him.

"Uh, good morning Axl!" Mehri yelped. "_Man, why are you so anxious …?_" Kana asked.

"Urgh … possibly because she feels guilty about the whole affair?" Axl replied after opening the pod's case and getting out of it. "Man, if bro found out about that … you're toast."

"But … what are we going to do?" Mehri asked.

"Well, X might have been more lenient and easy-going that time, but … I don't think that female chef will. For all I know, those two could be another … you two snooping on me." Axl groaned.

He swapped his Reploid form to his human one. Mehri and Kana dared not say anything.

"Well, let's just keep it quiet for now, and never go back to that restaurant. Let's hope this all dies down on its own. Otherwise … I have no idea what will happen to us." He answered.

The two left his room. They slowly walked down the staircase just like normal, reaching the 2nd floor. A quick glance to the left, and there was the white Reploid in his giant living space of an office.

"Hey, bro." Axl managed. "You're burning the midnight oil again?"

"Ah, Axl." Lumine spoke gently. "You're up early. I … didn't really burn midnight oil. I went for a quick nap at 10 last night, and before I knew it, I overslept by an hour. That's never happened before. I rushed back to work instantly after that. It was about half an hour ago."

"Haha … oh, bro, you need to chill. I think everything's going fine." Axl sighed.

"I'm just making sure everything's going according to progress. And … you two, come here. You might want to listen to this just in case, since we're all in this together." Lumine gestured.

"_The boss is calling for us …?_" Kana murmured. "O – okay, coming!" Mehri obliged.

Lumine watched as Axl walked up to his monitor, followed by Centaur Woman. They looked on the monitor; Lumine even inched his chair sideways to give them space. His fingers did the work.

"As you can see, the body replacement program is doing well. Last night, we got 20 thousand old batch Reploids in, we put them to sleep, dug their ID chips out of their heads, re-installed them into the newer gen bodies, and the statistics said the instant re-education worked like a miracle."

The two glanced at the monitor's various graphs and imagery of Reploid reinstallation.

"You're serious about this, bro?" Axl rubbed his temples.

"It's a grey area, like you said. But, the computers determined that during incubation, their brains received the philosophical know-how and there was voluntary … acceptance and submission. Their minds have accepted the new orientation, and they are fully cooperating like any newer gen."

"Well … as long as there's no trouble." Axl remarked. "Good job, bro."

"It's only the Maverick humans left to deal with, then." Lumine was clearly pleased with himself.

"_W – what's going on? I don't understand._" Kana asked.

"Remember when you two said in the beginning, you didn't understand a lot of things bro is doing? The state of the world, all that?" Axl responded. "Well, me and Iris discussed things with you two and you two came to terms with it, right? Judging by the parameters here, bro is doing our whole discussion thing, squeezing it into 5 minutes of optimization, and problem solved."

"A – are you transferring the consciousness of old batch Reploids like us into newer generation Reploid bodies and … brainwashing them, making them understand things like how you talked with us!?" Mehri asked. Her eyes were widened in shock.

"Nice summary, Axl and Mehri." Lumine affirmed. "It's not brainwashing. It's the usual debate-information processing-understanding-acceptance process, which usually takes days or weeks, hastened into 5 minutes. Solves me a lot of problems."

"But … is it the right thing to do?" Mehri asked. "I mean, isn't that a bit … unnatural?"

"No, not really. Like I said, the data showed that the old batch Reploids all accepted the information and new state of reality we gave them, and they did it naturally and willingly." Lumine said.

"But … well … I get that but … geez, was your human creator like this too?" Mehri asked uncomfortably. "If you have a problem, you want it done and over with so quickly?"

"It's called efficiency. Plus … I prefer to think I'm being more humane. In the old days, dad will simply kill off any human or destroy any Reploid who disagrees or sabotages with the system. I … used to do that, but that's before we did away with the last Mavericks." Lumine said calmly.

Axl remembered the nasty human politics, the affair of Adel and Agmar. Kana and Mehri were simply stunned. They too recalled that when Lumine took over, he was also killing humans left and right just like the late Prez. Until he changed.

"H – how long will this take?" Axl asked. "X, Zero, Layer, Palette, Alia – they're not going through this, right? Or … are there anyone else you think I should know?"

Lumine raised his eyebrows. "Anyone else? Are you saying you think you know any old batch Reploids who should be spared?" Axl shook his head.

"They are fine. We know they are … pure. Within the next 10 days, all remaining old batch Reploids will be dealt with. Personality-wise, everyone is the same. They're just more enlightened, like you, me, sis, Sue …" Lumine gestured. "No moral ethical lines broken."

"Alright … that's good to hear." Axl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now. I also have some good news." Lumine smiled. "Kana, Mehri. The newer gen researcher said it might be possible after all to transfer both of you to decent newer gen bodies, without compromising your current state of integrity. Soon. If you so wish it, you can even be separate, have human forms, eat and drink like us, be … kind of normal Reploids."

The two brightened up. "_R – really?! Is that true!?_" "We – we can be separate at last!?"

"Unfortunately … not as much as you think." The white Reploid continued. "For identity purposes, you two are to … share a serial identity, in a way. If you two want to have human forms and eat with Axl, that's where you can only separate. But, I prefer if you two work with Axl in this Reploid form as well, so you two will remain like this in form when you're not in human form."

"I … don't really understand, but … if that's the way you want us to work for Axl, then so be it." Mehri frowned, but she decided not to ask questions or negotiate anything.

"That's a good girl. I am pleased." He smiled.

"_You're not going to do your … you know, brainwashing thing, on us?_" Kana asked.

"Not at all." The white Reploid sighed. "That'd be an insult to all that time you two, Axl and Iris discussed things over and accepted the new state of things naturally. What's the point?"

"_Oh, then that's not so bad. I – it would be nice if we can work with Axl separately, but … I think you have our good interests at heart, I think. So … I'm fine._" Kana replied.

"You two are sure?" He asked. "There's no going back after this."

"Yes." "_Yes._" The two replied. Axl interrupted the atmosphere: "Bro, can I go eat first?"

"Hahaha. Of course. I believe some of the servants should be up at this hour."

Axl left Centaur Woman, asking her to meet him later. Mehri squirmed and mustered some courage up to ask: "Um, sir. Can I ask something?" Lumine simply looked at her.

"L – let's just say that I have this friend, 'A'. A Reploid. 'A' is still like me in the past. Before … I fused with Kana. We … didn't understand the current state of Earth, about you, like that. Nothing to do with Reploids eating and befriending humans like family! So … I was wondering …"

"_Just say it out, Mehri. Go ahead. I'm sure you can discuss things with him._" Kana sighed.

"Can – can you not reinstall 'A' into a newer gen body and 'brainwash' her? I want her to learn about the new state of Earth and the new Mavericks, naturally, that's all. I really appreciate what Axl and Iris did to help us adjust after we're fused, so … if it's alright with you, I want her to learn things naturally. Please?" Mehri clasped her hands together and pleaded to Lumine.

"… If you must." Lumine shrugged. "But, you'd better get to 'A' as fast as possible. Within the next 10 days. To be fair, even if 'A' is reinstalled in a newer gen body that looks exactly like her old batch body, nothing's changed. She'd toe to the Corp line, the new way of life and peace faster, without all that cumbersome frustration that comes with argument. That's it."

"I get that, but … I feel that at least 'A' has the right for a civil discussion." Mehri said.

"Alright, do what you have to do. Just don't compromise yourself any more than you have, if any. Otherwise … I will make sure all of you answer to me. I might not be so easy-going by then."

Lumine returned to his work. Centaur Woman nodded, turned around and hurried downstairs to Axl.

"_Y – you're sure you want to do this? Talking to Arana? I also have no idea how involved Oira is in this. For all we know, Oira could've already accepted things as they are._" Kana whispered. "_Besides, boss said the brainwashing thing is … natural, so … if Arana is reinstalled, she should be fine …?_"

"This entire family is used to things like this because they are a corporate family." Mehri replied sternly. "I – I'm just not comfortable with it, even if the Reploids are not mentally harmed. I just want Arana to have her own chance, just like you and I did when we argued with Axl and Iris."

"_Makes sense, I guess …_" Kana sighed. "_Alright, you'd do all the talking. We know it's ridiculous to reveal me to Arana. And uh … inquire about Oira also please. Maybe you can save her too._"

"I intend to." Mehri was filled with determination.

This was about self-respect, respect for others and their ability to think, process and accept life-changing or even minute information naturally. Mehri was determined, and Kana was rooting for her.

Axl was in the dining room, munching on a simply bacon sandwich he made. The servants stood by just in chance. Centaur Woman came to him. "Ah, boss, you're here." She said.

"Hey, I'm almost done. Then we head out to work like usual." Axl sipped on some hot chocolate. "Oh yeah, I have some good news of my own too."

"_W – what is it?_" Kana asked.

"I've been browsing the online network these 5 days, and … so far, so good. No social media notes or videos or news on Arana's outburst about you revealing me and bro and X and Zero's private fight in Abel Sector-Two years ago. That business remains Hunter-limited." Axl nodded.

"Oh … that's great." Mehri placed her hand on her chest comfortably.

"Please don't repeat it again." Axl said. "Luckily, we're not in trouble yet."

"Yes, boss." Centaur Woman affirmed. "And uh, I think that name Centauria is good for us, when we're like this, right? It's more convenient than 'Centaur Woman'. So … please call us Centauria, but also use our individual names. If that's fine with you."

Axl snorted briefly. "That nickname was a joke … but, I get it. Alright, I'd do that. I'll tell bro too."

"_You decided on another thing without consulting me, you mean front body._" Kana huffed. "I – It's the last time I will do this, promise!" Mehri quipped.

Meanwhile, back in the Big City park, the green Reploid who was many hours ago escorted off to the Corp labs for reinstallation was seen by other humans cheerily sweeping the dust and leaves off the tiled floor.

He was quite happy with his newfound knowledge that liberation from the possibility of being a Maverick, either by accident or purpose, was very good and healthy indeed.


	10. Suspicious

Chapter 10: Suspicious

The old batch Reploid Arana awoke in her resting pod, located in one of the many Reploid resting facilities peppered throughout the world where Reploids exist. She awoke in a groggy state.

She used her hands to shove any dust on her blue-armour and black-jumpsuit. It was time to work. Time was 5 am. Another long day in Big City.

"Urgh … so far … no luck. It's all thanks to my blasted schedule though. I can't afford to head to the Corp these days and find that horse Reploid." Arana groaned.

She walked out of the resting facility and made for the nearest bus stop. Instantly, an empty bus came to her. She flashed her merit credit scan from her arm, and the bus system acknowledged her. She boarded the bus and the bus zoomed off. The bus drove quickly past many roads and headed to a highway, and the highway journey was the troublesome path.

In her hands were her toque and an adjustable bowtie. She attached the toque on her head, the bowtie to her neck armour. Just like that. She was already in her uniform.

She recalled her earliest memories. She was active around the time X and Zero's names were well-known. The humans who ran the restaurant she was sent to work in were annoying, sure, but they didn't deserve to be killed during the first Maverick rebellion.

For many years, Arana had only cooked based on the pre-equipped knowledge given to her. Well, she also experimented on her own when on break shifts (helped with sales). That, or she went to the restaurant's Reploid customer areas and mingled with them happily.

She recalled seeing a red-armoured Reploid similar to the blue Maverick Hunter whose form she registered in her circuits. Wait, red-armoured Reploid was spotted easily 60 years before the blue Maverick Hunter. Perhaps the red-armoured type were made first before the blue versions? Likely. The Corp likely inherited the designs from smaller manufacturers it had absorbed after the Repliforce crisis and perhaps streamlined them, even changing the colour.

The Eurasia crisis caused huge damages to the Earth, but her workplace survived. A new management that took over was kinder to her, and it has remained so till the present day.

"Hmm …" Arana lightly slapped her face, to the surprise of other Reploid and human passengers. "Something is just suspicious. And I think it's all to do with that prototype … and the Corp."

She had survived the blatant human massacre of all Reploids when the Jakob incident happened. She was also quarantined by the Corp underground, then she heard that everything was back to normal, there was a human-newer gen conspiracy – the nasty human politics – and worst of all, the Maverick Jakob director was proclaimed clean and suitable to take over the Corp WAY too quick.

"An internal board review and approval, my hat." Arana spat silently. "How is it possible that Maverick returned and was instantly declared good? It's all fishy. Impossible."

Arana was a social Reploid. She had friends of old batch Reploids who survived till today, she had friends who were new gens and newer gens. No one shared the same opinion on things, but that never stopped her and them from getting along just fine.

Sure, some of them went Maverick – who could see that coming – and had to be purged, but … the newer gens in particular were too … robotic. Too obedient. Too willing to submit to the new rules established by Lumine's Corp. Too submissive to the new state of the world.

"The Maverick Hunters changed too quick. Instead of Mavericks, now everyone's hunting humans. That … ain't right. And it is me, or are some of my older friends behaving exactly like the newer gens in the past few days?" Arana pondered to herself. "They're suddenly using the same jargon, saying the same thing … and they are too happy too quick …"

She had friends who were from the days of Doppler, Eurasia, Gate, Red Alert. In the last few days, whenever she was on break and would chat with them to pass the time, she found them to be … changed. She recalled one example which was roughly representative.

"Hey, Max. Says in the paper that the Maverick Hunters suppressed another human riot in the mainland." She talked to a blue bulky Reploid from the Doppler time period. "What do you think?"

"Eh, could've been worse. At least those humans were guilty." Max shrugged.

"G – guilty? Whoa, Max, the language. I've never heard you use that word before. And … the topic was something about more free time to do what they want …" Arana said.

"That's not our problem. If what they're doing harms both us Reploids and humans, then they should be gallowed. I really do think that way! This Earth has suffered for too long under human abuse, don't you think?" Max gestured. "We have no time to give leniency to them."

"But … I think they were just expressing themselves!" Arana argued.

"If it's a waste of time, it's a waste of time. We cannot afford such hooligan behaviour in our world. We need to take control and manage everything properly. I feel so much better saying that." Max said.

"T – that's impossible! Max, what's gotten to you!?" She was shocked. "You hated being abused on by the humans at your workplace, sure, but you never said anything about gallowing anyone!"

"Well, it's thanks to the new upgrade yesterday that I finally saw the light, that's all!" Max smiled. "I mean, we can turn Maverick anything and be busted, while the humans have been Mavericks too all of history, and they get away with a lot of things! How is that fair?"

Arana was shocked. "You can't be serious! You're fine with us killing humans!?"

"Only the stupid ones, yes. I was naïve all along. I finally feel better when I was taught the truth of things. I'm so glad the Corp taught me these revelations, and now I feel I can really contribute to a better, more prosperous and peaceful world!" Max seemed really proud.

She hadn't yet talked with all her other friends, but the few more she did talk to spoke in the same 'enlightened' way when she decided to randomly raise the matter. She quickly (and accurately) surmised that soon her other friends too will be like this.

News of happy newer gens, news of lazy humans being whipped, conspiring humans blatantly murdered on the spot, news of X and Zero manhandling vulgar thugs. All leading back to the white Reploid who inherited the Corp's old human murderous ways!

"I … I have to protest! Something is not right somewhere!" Arana murmured to herself. "I need to find time and protest directly to that … that … that Maverick Lumine!"

The bus soon reached her destination. The same mall building she worked in for decades, the same counter and kitchen job. The same setting. Except, she was surrounded by newer gen colleagues.

Soon, it was noon. Elsewhere, a familiar face was given more encouragement.

"Great job so far! We can handle this shift! Go take a break!" The newer gens gave Oira a thumbs-up, and they proceeded to work harder. "Alright … if you say so. I'd be back in an hour." She said.

Oira, the red-armour black-jumpsuit (the design not of what Arana was thinking of) Reploid, left her hoverbike engine running, ready for another Reploid employee to take over. She was a delivery worker ever since she was activated. Like Arana, she was around since Reploids were first made.

All her life, she had been involved in delivering items. First, she took care of deliveries for the elderly humans. Next, she was sent to work for a major chain. That briefly came to a halt when the Eurasia incident happened, but she was sent back to work when the world was being rebuilt since.

Oira walked down the street and headed to the park. Happy humans and Reploids mingling in fun work and play. Days of peace and joy.

"Wow … I haven't felt this calm in … ages." Oira basked in the warm sunlight. She recalled all the times of her life – work, Reploids going Maverick, rest, X-Hunters, work, Mechaniloids going Maverick, Doppler and Repliforce, rest, Eurasia, work, Gate and Red Alert, rest work rest, Jakob, a massacre, news of humans playing politics with the Corp, rest work peace joy peace joy.

"Huh … was it really that recent?" Oira bent over. She looked up, and saw the white Reploid talking with other humans on some new development project.

Oira was a bit of loner, and slightly ignorant. She was too focused on her designated work all her life, she didn't really pay attention to the troubles and forces at work of the world, she accepted things as they were made. This silent moment of personal enjoyment made her reflect on it.

"D – did I miss out on a lot of things?" Oira started feeling bad about herself. "I think I should find out." She nodded in affirmation.

The Red Planet. The one restaurant she frequents to for Energon sips. She has been frequenting it as far as memory serves, and her only friend was the one female chef who constantly went into the Reploid customer area for relaxation or random chatter.

It was break time for the chef. Arana went out and met with Oira, again.

"Wow. You're looking mad. What's up?" Oira waved her long purple hair and sipped on her Energon.

"I … I had a bad day with some of my friends." Arana growled softly. "There are some funny things happening around … and it weirdly coincides with that time last week – 8 days ago, I think – when we met Axl and that horse Reploid. Who am I kidding, funny things have been happening since we got out of the quarantine over 3 years ago!"

"Uh … can you spare some time to fill me on what's been going on the last few years?" Oira said.

Arana simply stared at Oira in disbelief. The latter shrugged and said: "I've been working all my life, as designated. I didn't bother with a lot of things. So … can you help?"

Arana smiled. "Friend, you will wish I'd stop filling you up with information!"

She dragged Oira out to a lone corner of the corridor on the same floor, and elaborated on everything as far as she knew. All the history since the post-Jakob Reploid massacre until Axl and Centaur Woman's appearance. And it only took 30 minutes.

Oira was shocked, but not shocked enough to have her hands cover her mouth. Her jaw dropped. Assuming that Arana's story were the truth and make sense, the Corp was doing a horrible thing by not telling the people its secrets, yet able to hold everyone in an iron grip!

"You're sure … something odd is happening to all your friends? Friends you're specifically sure are not newer generation Reploids but now are behaving and talking like them?" Oira asked.

"Yes, but I have no way to prove it … unless … we go directly to the Corp!" Arana gestured.

"Is that really safe to do? I mean … I'm just not ready for it." Oira said nervously. "Plus, do you have any proof that … whatever the Corp is doing is not morally justified?"

"No …" Arana frowned. "But somehow I have to get proof. I'd think of something!"

"Are you going to make me be a part of this? I'm not sure if I can commit the time and willpower to go along with whatever … your face is telling me subtly." Oira squirmed.

Arana had a sneaky cunning look on. "Too late, Oira. Since I told you everything on my mind, I want you to be a part of it, and I will let you know soon what my next course of action is!"

Mehri felt a sudden shiver down her spine. She was standing by a wall of Axl's company's garage, looking down only at his legs under his van – because he was fixing the engine.

"_Whoa, something up, Mehri?_" Kana asked. "_The systems report a sudden sensation coming from you. The back of your torso, specifically._"

"I feel as if … someone else is about to repeat the same type of actions we may have done together in the past, and … there's consequences to pay for this kind of thing." Mehri answered.

"Huh, what?" Axl uttered from under the van. "What's up, you two?"

"N – nothing!" Mehri said. "_Yeah, it's nothing!_" Kana hurriedly replied as well.

"S – speaking of which!" Mehri started. "Sue's really that good at games, isn't she? I mean, in last night's game, I – I tried to play my cards and she initially played along, but she cornered me into a trap and straight out beat me! She's amazing!"

"That's a normal human for you." Axl said from under the van. "To be fair … Iris and I are still learning lots of stuff from the human world. That's why we lose to Sue a lot. But, I think we don't really mind. Sue deserves to be happy."

A brief moment of silence. "_Uh … what about Lumine?_" Kana asked out of curiosity.

"I've never seen bro play games before, but … I'd assume he'll wipe Sue off the floor." Axl made some clanking noises under the engine. "Alright, it's almost done. Phew!"

"Why did you buy a second-hand human van in the first place? Isn't it better if … you know, brand new vehicles have better performances and use life?" Mehri asked.

"Uh, it's the best my budget can do for you. Then, assuming bro finishes making you two your new body – or bodies, I don't know, I have no idea what's going on with that – then I'd just sell the van back. You two being able to teleport; that'd help me a lot." Axl answered.

Axl continued with his work. Soon, the van was fully fixed. He cleaned himself of any engine oil so that his time in the fields will not have stray oil contaminating the crops.

Mehri felt uneasy. 10 days minus 3 days equals 7 days. The Reploid reinstallation into newer gen bodies with a comprehensive understanding of recent human-Reploid state of affairs by the Corp continued on. Every day gone is a lost day to meet Arana and discuss things peacefully.

Assuming Arana was ready to withstand Mehri's barrage of information. Mehri felt restricted – she couldn't meet Arana easily. She had no avenue of action.

In the late evening, Axl's phone message ringtone rang. It was from Iris.

She said that Lumine's surprise for Kana and Mehri was ready. They were told to be prepared.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**And that is it for now! Let's hope Centauria will fare well eventually.**

**The only other reference from this chapter - Arana mentions seeing a red recolor of Mehri many years before she actually sees the blue-coloured Hunter in X5's X's good ending (who is named Mehri in this fanfic). Well, I point back to Mega Man #34 The X-Factor Part 1 page 5. In the same page where you see the blonde Reploid Arana being scolded by a human, the panel directly above her is said red-armoured Reploid. In fact, Ian Flynn wrote that red coloured Reploid deliberately to be a homage of that same blue Reploid in X5. So from there, I assumed that Arana has seen a similar model of Mehri before the real (main focus) Mehri has ever appeared.**

**To say the Mehri existed before X5 is a bit off for me. So I opted for this explanation of the Corp reconsolidating the Reploid models to avoid time paradoxes.**

**And now, I head back to a rockier writing schedule from June onwards. Personal issues. Crits and comments are welcome. I will reply to any, if any, in due time.**


	11. Tearing Up

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Hi! I'm back with 3 chapters this time! And I hope you'd enjoy what soon happens to Kana, Mehri, Arana and Oira in the future, as they continue their encounters with the Prez Corp family. Thank you for coming to read!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Tearing Up

Dark night. Axl drove his van with Centauria in it at full speed back to the Corp. Iris' message of Lumine asking the three to be prepared sent ominous wavelengths going in his brain.

"Man, what is bro seriously doing …?" Axl felt that Lumine was going to enjoy whatever he was offering them – and it doesn't sound good. The white Reploid sounded savage, yes, that's the one.

"I think you're thinking too much about it, boss." Mehri commented. "I mean, this body is fixed for both of us; how can Kana even escape if she wanted? If your brother says it's possible, then it means that he's done it. We are very grateful, I can tell you."

"Did you two discuss this in your minds?" Axl asked promptly.

"_Uh, yes. How perceptive you are, Axl._" Kana replied this time. "_We know we want to be separate, but if Lumine insists that we both work for you under this guise, that's fine. After all … we caused trouble back at the Hunter HQ, and you and him and Iris together worked to ensure our safety, especially after what happened, so … we don't mind whatever the deal is being given to us._"

"Oh yeah … bro did say there's no going back after this." Axl recalled one of his words the other day. "But … I'm just worried about the context he said to 'be prepared'."

"_What do you mean …?_" Kana asked. "Yeah, what's that about?" Mehri asked.

"Sigh … m – maybe I'm thinking too much, like you said." Axl decided not to go into it. "Let's see what bro has to offer."

"**I don't like the way he was trying to infer on something.**" Kana whispered. "**Yeah … but what could possibly be so distressing though?**" Mehri said. "**Hmm … no idea …**" Kana shrugged inwardly.

The journey back to the Corp manor was quiet. They got out of the van at the manor's entrance. Iris was there waiting for him, frowning.

He went up to her, and she hurriedly whispered something into his ear. Axl's eyes widened. Iris shook her head. Axl groaned. Centauria hadn't moved an inch when Axl rushed towards Iris, and she merely watched the small drama between them.

"**Uh, my ears are hearing something … Iris said 'it has to be done this way for them'.**" Kana muttered. "**And … Axl is saying 'let's … let's hope they can stand it'!? Huh!?**"

"**Oh dear … hush, let's just keep quiet and see it first.**" Mehri thought back.

"W – we're going to a place close to where you two trained to be one." Axl said. "Iris says your new bodies are there, the arrangements are all ready and you have to accept it but … I was so fearful of this kind of thing. C – come. I hope you're ready."

Mehri and Kana were jointly stunned with what they heard. Could it be as bad as Axl thought it was? They hoped not. Centauria hurried to Axl and they walked off.

They went past roads they were unfamiliar with. Kana recognized some facilities on and off. She felt they were getting closer and closer to the moment of truth. Mehri simply calmed her mind and rendered it empty, so that she could accept any possibility.

They entered the premises, were led straight down a slanting corridor, and then … voila. The lab was very spacious, having numerous machines all by the sides, even computers.

"Whoa!" "_Ah!_" Mehri and Kana gasped upon registering what was in their sights. Right in the center of the lab … was a huge machine holding up a replica of the Centauria body (except, its green colour had a sort of sheen to it). Wiring from the computers to the centaur body's open hatch and through the horned helmet flashed white and blue occasionally.

Axl and Iris walked over to Lumine. They nodded once. Axl was quite uncomfortable.

"That … that is my face?" Centauria walked up to the body and gazed at the sleeping face.

"Welcome. This is the surprise. I am sure you will be delighted." Lumine was already waiting for them in the lab, sitting on a grey stool and flanked by newer gen researchers behind him.

"_Is – is this going to really be our new body? But … what about the separation?_" Kana asked.

"Yes, ladies, this newer gen body belongs to both of you. This is your default Reploid form, which I expect you to be in when you're working with Axl." Lumine continued. "And … you two can even separate from this form into how you two originally looked like – except the systems are newer gen; in that form, you can eat drink wear human clothes, just like us."

The newer gen researcher unveiled a hologram for Centauria to see. The animation shows Centauria briefly flashing in white, the centaur being splitting into two, and there was Mehri and Kana as how they remembered they were. The animation also showed Mehri and Kana swapping between Reploid and human forms. Oh, how beautiful they looked in the human guise.

The animation also showed Reploid Kana and Mehri glowing in white, then merging and their forms turned back into Reploid Centauria. Their serial numbers were almost identical to symbolise this lifelong union – NGC-0000001.1 and NGC-0000001.2.

"Obviously, you two have to split or merge back together in a sort of private place before you go about freely to your duties. So please be careful." The researcher commented.

"_O – of course! For sure!_" "N – no problem." Kana and Mehri replied.

"Now … we have a problem." Lumine got up. "In order for me to install both of you into this body, or bodies … we need to isolate the ID chips from you. No machine we have is capable of isolating Kana from the primitive system of that body. No machine, except … yours truly."

The white Reploid's eyes flared red, and both his hands flared a fiery purple.

"_Huh!?_" "What!?" Centauria retreated back a little from Lumine.

"Guys, if we need to do this" – Iris rushed to them, with Axl following behind, and tried to hold them on the spot – "Lumine has to forcibly remove your ID chips from your body and take them fresh to the computers to transfer you over very quickly! No resistance is allowed! It'd be very painful, because we don't want the primitive system to retaliate and cause you two to die!"

"Correct. It's the only way. If we were to operate on you two slowly, the chances of death are far higher than if I were to do this myself." Lumine elaborated.

"_But – but … is there really no other way to do this?!_" Kana shrieked in fear.

"You're going to stab through my brain?! Why must it be that scary!?" Mehri protested.

"Girls." Axl's calm voice stopped them. "We're here for you. That's why we're helping out. We're here for you."

Axl's right hand reached up and held Centauria's right hand, squeezing it tightly. The girls were stunned on the spot. The emotions running through their minds were all over the place. Their eyes quivered a lot.

"The researchers helped me understand the primitiveness and thus fragility of your current body, including all its wiring and internal structures. That's why I'm confident that in my hands, you two will be safe. The price is … just bearing with a lot of pain. A LOT. You'd feel like dying, but it's only for a few seconds." Lumine said.

"Please … girls, you're so close to being back to normal. We're doing all we can to make sure you're alright." Iris said softly.

"No worries, I'm here for you. As your boss, and friend." Axl squeezed her hand tightly.

"**I … I've never had any experience like this before … Mehri, you're the head of us! Do we go through the pain or … do we stay like this? As much as I don't like the pain, the new body …**" Kana whined.

"**Me – me neither. I don't want to die too … but … our boss' boss is the one who knows what to do … and … Iris and Axl do care for us … so …**" Mehri thought inwardly and processed it all very quickly.

"**L – let's do it! I don't care! We're almost free! Bear with me, friend!**" "**G – got it, friend!**"

"Do it! We agree to it!" Centauria voiced.

In that instant, Axl and Iris retreated. Centauria was wrapped up in highly-restricted purple energy. The white Reploid dashed to the centaur Reploid, had the energy on his arms flare even more furiously than normal and instantly cut Centauria in half, from face to tail.

Mehri's face was frozen in that stunned look. "There we are." Lumine remarked. His right hand threw aside the inner circuits behind her face and pulled a blue ID chip out of the brain core. His left hand sliced through the centaur body's wiring, punched through and pulled out an orange ID chip.

"Do it! Now!" He used his energy play to deliver the ID chips to the chip analyzers far behind him.

"G – got it, sir!" A researcher said. The computer uploaded the Reploid souls from the chips and sent the souls straight into their new vessels in the newer gen Centauria body.

"**KANA!**" Mehri screamed as she felt her entire disembodied being zoom like lightning through the wiring. "**MEHRI!**" Her friend could only scream as well, the horrid feelings overwhelming her.

"**IT HURTS!**" "**I KNOW! HANG IN THERE!**"

The original Centauria body exploded, but because it was wrapped in Lumine's energy play, everyone only saw a quick flash of white light. The light subsided, only scrap metal was seen inside the purple energy orbs. No more smoke. Lumine dissolved the energy, and the scrap metal came falling down.

"Someone clean these up. We have no use for it." He said. "Yes, sir!" Some janitors came over.

The Reploid siblings stared at the computer. Mehri was uploaded to the ID chip in the front body, Kana to the hind body ID chip. One … two … transfer complete.

"And then?!" Axl turned around. The wiring split off from the newer gen body. The centaur body hatch closed. The eyes on Centauria turned from grey to red.

"AH!" "_AH!_" Sudden screams from the newer gen Centauria. She tried to squirm around, but the machines were holding her down so tightly that there was no trouble at all.

Gradually, Mehri and Kana came to their senses. "Ah … ah … whoa … the pain … it's gone?" "_Oh … thank goodness … wait, this feeling … why is it so … welcoming?_"

Kana's two visions were just like before. She knew everything of this body, no unfamiliarity at all. Mehri looked around and glanced at her lower torso. She felt everything was just the same, she felt Kana inside her. They were mutually receptive of each other. And then … instant calmness.

"Is it over …?" Centauria spoke. "Yes, it is over. Well done, you two." Lumine gestured.

The machines released Centauria. She was pacing about the place like normal. No flawed body movement. Mehri felt she was working with Kana just fine, and vice versa.

They recognized a certain feature embedded in their system. They agreed to activate it. Centauria flashed in white briefly, and before they knew it, they were separate. Their own Reploid forms as they knew it before stood before Iris and Axl.

"Congratulations!" Iris said and applauded. The researchers applauded as well. Axl smiled weakly.

Kana and Mehri looked at one another. Their hands reached out to one another. The grip was solid, they could feel one another's solid presence – not just mentally and through mere wiring.

"We … we're back …" Kana couldn't help but cry first. "I know! It's so good to see you!" Mehri too burst out crying. They fell on their knees and embraced each other, sobbing to their heart's content.

"Axl, you know what to do." Lumine said. "I have to go attend to other matters." Axl nodded.

The researchers and Lumine left the chamber. Iris held tightly on Axl's left arm and smiled widely at him. "I'm so glad they're back to normal." "Yeah … me too."

The siblings looked on Kana and Mehri consoling one another, in this blissful evening.

Fast-forward to 2 days later. Axl's room. It had 3 resting pods now. The clock ticked 5 am. All the resting pods injected waking programs into the Reploids, and everyone woke up.

"Ah …" Axl came out from his pod, and watched Mehri and Kana come out of their pods. "Morning, Kana. Morning, Mehri. How was your rest last night?"

"It was great." Mehri stretched herself. "If only Sue wasn't so crazy and tough with her game playing last night, I think game time would've been better … but anyway, I'm fine."

"Oh man …" Axl sighed. "Bro really made sure everything was good for you …"

He flashbacked into what happened that day and yesterday.

Axl explained that Kana and Mehri were to stay with him as part of an 'extended family'. Lumine even prepared the extra resting pods that evening itself before shredding through their body.

The girls sobbed and sobbed, and they smiled a lot. No words were said at all. That night, the rested in their pods, and the following morning, they awoke with Axl and decided to jointly hug him.

Axl was all like "Yeow! What's this for!?" and Mehri was like "Thank you for helping us all this while!" and Kana was like "We really appreciate you being with us from the start!" and Axl was like "O – okay that's enough! Ow! You're crushing me!" Somewhere along those lines.

They never forgot that gentle arm squeeze Axl gave to them as Centauria. It was only now that they've fully calmed down that they finally express their feelings of gratitude.

Axl laid out some rules Lumine gave – around X and Zero, they were to be strictly Centauria; around the family, they could be any form they wanted, joint or separate; around Axl in his Reploid form, they should be in Reploid form; around him in human form, they could be in human form as well.

That was the basics. It could be flexible. Depends on how they meet with others.

At the dining room, Kana and Mehri bowed deeply to Axl's brother, saying a loud "Thank you!" to him. Lumine tiredly gestured along the lines of "It's fine, it's fine" and they began experimenting with their new bodies. The tastes of human cuisine was amazing, beyond either's imagination.

No wonder Axl and co loved doing this. So this is how it felt as a human ability.

Sue came around, and they dined and gave toasts (with glasses of milk) to one another. They made fun with one another, to the joy and amusement of Axl and co.

Whoops, time to go. Axl, Mehri and Kana swapped to their human forms and escorted Sue off to her college. It was a quick walk from the Corp. The two registered the way. The two happily waved at Sue while the latter waved back cheerily. Sue vanished into the sea of humans.

Axl glanced at their human forms. Kana looked like a professional clerk – in that grey jacket, white blouse, grey skirt and low-heels-shoes – and Mehri looked like a female version of himself, except with cooler-looking colourful blouse, sweater-jacket, sneakers and dark-blue-flexible jeans.

"Urgh … where does bro get their fashion anyway? Why do they have to look so cute …" Axl shook his head to himself to get rid of his blushing face.

The three walked off to a quiet corner, swapped their Reploid forms, teleported to the garage of the farming company, and Kana and Mehri jointly agreed to their merger (the mechanisms were in their heads). They flashed in white, their forms merged, and then Centauria was formed.

"Phew … I'm glad bro didn't put that transfer function into both of you. I don't want to have more Reploids inside my head …" Axl sighed.

"_You're talking about that ability Iris and Lumine had, right?_" Kana asked. "_No, our systems don't have that ability of flexible location. We're stuck in our own bodies._"

"Oh man, don't talk about transfer anymore … when he 'killed' us and transferred us … I don't want that pain anymore …" Mehri said. "S – shall we get to work?"

"Yes. Can do. The workers will be here soon." Axl re-swapped to his human form.

The rest of the day was simply farmwork farmwork farmwork and accompanying Axl accompanying Axl accompanying Axl. There were occasional breaks, account consultations with the staff, and more midway snacking. Centauria pouted that she didn't get to serve Axl like an attendant.

Oh, and X and Zero came for a surprise visit.

Kana and Mehri were even more cautious than before. They stayed off snacking just in case anyone might spot them snacking (preferring to impress everyone that their newer gen systems were not like Axl's at all), they stayed stoic all the time.

When the workers were busy fanboying and fangirling out at X and Zero, Centauria bent over to Axl so that Mehri and Kana can quietly consult Axl.

"_It's weird. Why did Lumine give me fighting abilities?_" Kana whispered. "_Now I find myself having a Buster and the ability to wall-climb and dash … that's new for me._"

"I don't know." Axl shrugged. "You might as well ask him. What about you, Mehri?"

"Uh, I got back my skills and equipment from when I was a Hunter, but I can only access them when I'm separate from Kana. In this form, we can run and dash, have an improved and stronger Centaur Flash and Arrow … oh, and I can charge up my Buster shots like when I was a Hunter."

"Ah … hmm. Perhaps … for the same reason dad gave bro his Paradise Lost skill, bro gave you two some abilities?" Axl shrugged. He didn't answer anymore. The girls were left wondering what Paradise Lost was for a while before they agreed to leave their ignorance of the topic be so.

Hours later, X bade Axl and Centauria farewell ("… Centaur Woman.") and invited them to come to the HQ sometime soon. They teleported off.

"_We feel hesitant about going to the HQ. We don't want to show our face there. What if someone recognizes us? I mean, X nearly recognized Mehri's face, and that Red Planet chef Arana outright did …_" Kana consulted with Axl.

"Uh … I still don't know. I will let you two know. Besides, we can always deny it if they say this is Mehri. And both of you just keep up the one identity act." Axl replied.

"I agree." "_Wheee._" Axl was briefly taken aback by Kana's rejoicing before he focused on work.

Evening came. Axl bade every worker farewell while he closed the company from the inside. He cautioned that on and off they would go for snacks before the main dinner, but today was not that day. Kana and Mehri groaned in protest, having desired to savour more human tastes.

"That's not all the human world has to offer. We can go places some other time." He replied.

They teleported off to Axl's room after Axl assumed Reploid form. Centauria separated into the girls again. It was dinner time. A luxurious treat for Kana and Mehri. Everyone else smiled nicely when they watched the two enjoy dinner.

"That was amazing … will the human race ever cease to amaze me …?" Kana said.

"True. But I feel so stuffed … I don't want to eat anymore for now …" Mehri said.

Both girls reclined in the living room, while Iris went back to her room, the servants cleaned up the dining room and Axl simply stood at the windows looking out to beyond Corp walls.

"I'm going up." Axl said and walked upstairs. Kana and Mehri decided to follow him.

"Hey, bro. How's that whole Reploid reinstallation thing going on?" Axl came to Lumine on the 2nd floor. "And … dare I ask how was your work for today?"

"Ah, of course." Lumine smiled. Kana and Mehri simply followed behind Axl. They peered at Lumine's computer. "Overall … my work is going on just fine. I have successfully gathered about 70 percent of all old batch Reploids, reinstalled them in newer gens, and seemed they all took the explanations for the current state of the world and human-Reploid relations well. No opposition."

"You're sure you're not being too hard on them …?" Kana asked meekly. "I mean, they went through the whole process of debating, understanding and accepting facts like how Axl and Iris did us, right?"

"Both of you took all night to understand everything, I made it happen in 5 minutes." Lumine snapped his finger. "And … tell me, Mehri. What about the Reploid 'A' of yours?"

"H – huh?" Mehri did not expect him to talk to her. "Uh … I'm not sure …"

"Uh, what's going on?" Axl interjected. "Oh it's nothing, she consulted me that day about Reploid reinstallation, something about a hypothetical friend who she believes deserves the more 'honest' 5 hour talk instead of the 'brutal' 5 minute implantation. Assuming, Mehri reaches to them before I do."

Lumine simply gave a light smile. A smile of secret talk and symbols, and more importantly, a small smirk with cunning in it. Mehri clicked her tongue. He knows, she thought to herself.

"When I find the time, I will be able to meet 'A' and talk to her. If that fails … I will consult you again." Mehri simply answered. "Ha. Wonderful. Make sure you do before I do it. I believe Axl has impressed on you how … lacking I am in the mercy department." Lumine simply said.

"Y – yes, sir." Mehri answered. Kana tugged on her arms behind her.

"Bro, don't scare them. They're our extended family." Axl nudged him. "You weren't like this to Sue when you brought her into our fold, right?"

"She was out of that ridiculous 'Right Axis' group by that time, so I didn't need to … do subtle hints. Now, if you'd excuse me … I need the next few hours to myself. I need to figure out how to manage the humans' management of our environment and more recycling of natural resources."

"Man, he is scary." Kana uttered when they were in Axl's room.

"Bro is bro. He loves dad the most compared to me and sis." Axl sighed. "Well, not that I love dad any less." He went to his desk, grabbed 3 cartons of juice he long took from the kitchen and gave the girls each one. "Tasty apple." He remarked.

"It is …" Mehri commented. "Delicious …" Kana finished hers the fastest.

Axl put his empty carton aside. Kana and Mehri were exchanging looks. He didn't know that Kana was nudging her head towards Axl. Mehri got what she meant. They nodded.

"Axl." Both of them said together. "Thank you!"

"Ah!" Axl nearly jumped. "D – didn't you two just thanked me this morning?"

"Not enough apparently." Mehri happily answered. The girls giggled and walked over to Axl. Mehri hugged him from the front, and Kana hugged them both from behind.

"Oh girls … I get it already … but … I think this morning's was good enough." He sighed.

"Not enough apparently." Kana answered. The girls giggled even louder.

The three Reploids stood still. Both Kana and Mehri had troubled faces on while they hugged him. Tears would've come out easily if they tried, but they didn't. They were just so thankful for Axl's emotional and instructional support when they were stuck as Centaur Woman.

In real life, probably no one would try to help them, instead merely be satisfied with directing them to the proper chains of bureaucracy and Reploid management, even if they were at fault at snooping on Axl and getting involved in that accident. Still, they ought not be treated that way.

Well, Lumine tried to help, but largely left Axl to do it as their 'boss'. And he passed that job. He helped them stand back up properly.

"Alright … I'll grant you two that much." Axl sighed and let them squeeze him tighter.

"Yaaay." The girls uttered together. They shared a short but intensely meaningful moment with him.

He'd have to take note of that forever. A group hug of cherishing once every while wasn't too bad, he supposed. He savoured it.

Suddenly, the word from downstairs was that Sue had just returned home. Axl's eyes widened. Mehri and Kana let him go. They rushed down to greet Sue, and would be involved in another game time for the night.

Back to the present day. The three were about to exit Axl's room when its door was opened first by Sue. Everyone was surprised.

"There you are!" Sue started. "I just want to say – try not to do anything tomorrow! Keep your schedules off! Axl, you too! I'm planning something for all of us!"

"Aw, come on!" Axl groaned. "I still have to manage the company!"

"Just this once!" Sue pouted. "By the way, I hope you two enjoy yourselves staying here. And … Axl's mine. Don't think of taking him away from me." She said childishly.

"I – I wasn't thinking of such a thing!" Kana said defensively. "Yeah, he's our boss and dear friend, for having treated us well all this time. How can we treat him with disrespect?" Mehri answered.

"I think that's not what she meant, you two … anyway, what is so important that I have to put off work and sales pitches to the other human agriculturalists?" Axl sighed weakly.

"Ehehe. You'd see, Axl. I'll let you all know." Sue smiled. "I really want everyone to be there."

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**And so it moves on. What could Sue be planning?**

**About that part of Lumine tearing through Centauria's old Robot Master-ish body to save their ID chips - this came from my own rationalizing from seeing all the bad guys in any Megaman games be defeated/destroyed. When the last energy meter runs out due to the main character of any Megaman games landing the final hit, I think it means their body no longer stands the pressure, and it blows up, taking along the ID chips (which contain a robot/Reploid/whatever's soul) with the carnage, hence the 'death' of any robot/Reploid/whoever in these games. So, all Lumine has to do is insta-retrieve the ID chips and then transfer Kana and Mehri our to their new bodies. That's how I see it anyway.**


	12. Petals

Chapter 12: Petals

Kana and Mehri turned into Centauria the whole day. Accompanying Axl the whole day at the fields, delivering his lunch to him, chatting together in the pantry while she ate her own lunch (Kana was pleased that she could taste anything Mehri was eating), and the day went by again.

Evening. Iris spent some time hugging Centauria and cozying up to Kana, much to her embarrassment and pleas to act like normal. Mehri teased Kana by saying Iris should be permitted to do whatever she wanted, much to her chagrin and cries of sanity.

Axl looked around. "Huh, where did Sue go after dinner?"

"Chop!" She moved her horse piece on a huge colourful board up some swirly paths. "Your turn, Lumine!" She was on the 2nd floor at his desk, playing a huge board game against the white Reploid. "I will beat you, and I will have you come with us! You're too solitary!"

"Big words for someone who will lose soon." Lumine chuckled and gave a light smile. He rolled a dice gently and let the random number spin. "Hmm … not bad, but I'm still ahead." He moved his snake piece even further away from Sue's horse piece, inching so close to the end.

"Eek!" "Hey, don't be so mean!" "But, you two are so adorable!"

Axl groaned when Centauria split into Kana and Mehri, yet Iris was still able to somehow cozy up to both of them at the same time.

"Come on, everyone. Let's just calm down." Axl sighed. "L – let's just watch some TV together, okay? Isn't it time for that ridiculous drama?"

"The drama is not ridiculous!" Iris and Kana protested together to his surprise.

"Yeah, I like it that the human girl has to go to great lengths to protect her family against the ancient samurai bandits! She rocks!" Mehri quipped in.

"I get it, I get it …" Axl effortlessly turned on the TV with the remote. All Reploids rushed to grab their favourite seats and watched the show.

It was another episode of ups and downs. The girls were a little teary-eyed when the samurai bandits mauled the heroine in the muddy plains. Suddenly, the best friend guy hero from two episodes ago charged in with aid from the local landlord and tackled the bandits. The heroine rose up to take her sword and began fighting the other bad guys.

"No way, if I can muster a roll of eight, I'd be so close … but …!" Sue puffed her cheeks in portest against Lumine's next roll of the dice. "Grrh … my turn, you nasty Reploid!"

Lumine smiled again. "I already said I can't afford to go, lest I jeopardize all of you on your outing."

The next day. It was a holiday for Sue, hence she tried to get everyone (in their human forms) to head to one of the Big City parks where, according to the news, the fall of cherry blossom petals was expected to come faster than usual.

She succeeded, and everyone had come prepared with their individual belongings to the site.

"I hate your brother, Axl …" Sue looked like she could cry at any moment. "He's family, and I can't believe he was so mean to me … he even beat me in my favourite board game …"

"Bro is bro. Besides … he was right. If we all appear as we are now, even if he shows up in his human form, that'd give away all our identities. That's not good." Axl sighed.

"Sue, you could've suggested the grass plain between the manor and the … Corp retreat. The view of the cherry blossom would've been good, and you'd also convince him to come." Iris said.

"But … the view here comes the fastest and it's the best!" Sue pouted.

"Then, you'll have to make do with it. No Lumine, yes cherry blossoms and us, or no cherry blossoms and us, yes Lumine. Sorry, that's how it is." Iris sighed heavily and looked at Axl.

"Uh … w – why don't we just try and make the most out of it?" Mehri asked.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the scenery and cuisine! Come on, don't be so down!" Kana quipped.

The four Reploids (human forms) and Sue sat on a huge outing mat, with baskets and ice containers on the side. Around them were other humans and their friends and family all preparing for the outing. Some Reploids with free time came to refresh their minds here too.

Axl and Iris sorted out the baskets while Kana and Mehri sorted out the ice containers. Everyone was passed their own plates, while the buffet of food and drinks were organized nicely before them. Sue was busy breathing in and out to calm herself.

"A – are you okay?" Kana asked. "Oh, I'm fine." Sue hurriedly answered, and continued: "I have to do a thesis as part of one of my module's requirements. I was progressing through it just fine when the lecturer suddenly changed the theme of the subject we have to talk about."

The group hissed in general. "Do you have to amend the entire thing?" Mehri asked.

"I – I do. There's not much work. I'm just trying to rework my current resources and paraphrased statements to duit the theme. It's hard, but I think I'd have to look for more sources." Sue answered.

"I … I just wanted to use this outing to be with you guys so I can relax better. That's why. And Lumine helped a great deal during the transition from my old home to the current home – that's why I wanted him to come, but … you know. He always rejects." Sue hung her head down.

"Aw …" Axl and Iris awed at her. "It's fine …" Axl could only comment.

"That's why, as a compensation, all four of you are going to have the best fun for me today! Now that's a family!" Sue waved her pointing finger at everyone cheerily. "Got it?"

"Got it …" Everyone nodded meekly and reached for their sodas. "Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" Sue joined in the toast a few seconds too late. Nonetheless it was her time.

An assortment of sushi, fried eel, various other land animal meats and seafood, together with some rice and noodles, some mild wine and fruit juices were the main dishes.

"Unbelievable … the sheer amount of taste here … with an occasional wine, the flavour is heightened … is this really the human world?" Kana said after enjoying the smorgasbord of tastes.

"And … all these are just an aspect of the human life?" Mehri said. Her tongue couldn't get enough of the hot sauce part of the salmon sushi. "How come we never thought of this before?"

"Because … we Reploids just didn't?" Axl shrugged. "Iris? Care to back me up?"

"Yeah, it is. Hey wait!" Iris turned to Axl. "Kana is even older than me. She should back you up!" Iris and Axl argued a little more, and to that Kana and Mehri laughed at the silliness.

"Oh yeah, I am older than even the Repliforce." Kana noted. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Sue leaned against Axl and ate her food. The gang continued until all their food was finished. Axl cautioned for them to save the drinks for later. The cherry blossoms have yet to fall after all.

Everyone nodded, and Sue being Sue, she brought out her variety of games for all to play.

A typical board game. Roll of the dice and move the piece. It was a simple enough game, and Mehri found herself in the lead, until Sue took advantage of the rules to gain a higher position that her. Kana pouted, protesting that Sue should teach them the rules.

Axl smacked himself gently in the face.

A sudden karaoke session, with a portable amplifier (not so loud, of course). The other humans and Reploids had their time not so disturbed by Sue's singing. This time, Iris competed with her, and she had to admit that Iris had a better singing voice.

Kana and Mehri, surprisingly, were able to balance their voices quite well. Axl smacked himself gently in the face again.

Sue noted Axl's lack of contribution to her joy, so she had him be the chaser in a Frisbee throw and grab competition. The area was sufficiently wide enough for all to participate, and Axl was running all over the place just to get the Frisbee and have the next loser be the chaser.

Sue throws to Iris. He failed. Iris threw to Kana. He failed. She hurriedly threw to Mehri. This time, he anticipated her throwing to Iris. He exerted himself more and grabbed the toy before it reached Iris. Mehri was it. Poor guy, it was his turn to make that loser pay.

Axl didn't smack himself in the face this time.

"You're a meanie! I say dog pile on you!" Mehri ran and leaped on top on Axl. "AH! Why!?" He cried out as Mehri slammed herself on him. "Awesome! I have always wanted to know how to feels to dog pile!" Iris gave a cheer and joined in the pile.

"AAH! Stop it! I give I give!" Axl cried out. "No no, there's still me boss!" Kana rushed over and threw herself beside Iris and Mehri. "OW! Ow … that hurts so much …" Axl whined.

His lone hand came out of the pile of Reploids on him, throwing the Frisbee aside. "Haha. Take that, Axl. That's for not playing and making me happy earlier." Sue said childishly to him.

"Look at that." A random human uttered. "Dude's got 3 ladies on him."

"Damn that's gonna hurt so much …" The other random human uttered and walked off.

Time went on a bit more. The cycle of fun continued with the multitude of other games of Sue's.

"Ow … that hurts …" Axl groaned and lied on the picnic mat. "I'll just sleep here if you don't mind. This day off, I want to recuperate some more …"

"Right back at you. My work's been giving me headache too. Come, let your older sister be with you." Iris lied down on his left.

Kana and Mehri were cleaning up the foodstuff and the ice containers. Disposing of empty bottles in the trash. Putting all plates and whatnot back. Sue was relaxing a little further from Axl, and she saw the Reploids walk slowly to Axl.

"Oh yeah, Axl. Can I ask? Why are you even working as a farmer in the first place? If it's part of your own history with Sue …" Kana inquired.

"Sue … I mean, she had enough to go by for her family inheritance, but … eventually that will run out. I just want Sue to be well protected, that's why I'm doing all I can to support her." Axl said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. To take care of people, huh …" Kana said.

Then, something hit Kana in the mind. She became curious about some other Reploids, and decided to excuse herself for a short moment. It won't take long, she said. Axl wasn't in the mood to question anyone, so he let it pass as her and Mehri's boss. Mehri looked on as Kana left.

"Hmm … so, do you think we count too?" Mehri asked. "Huh?" Axl was clueless. "I mean, myself and Kana both decided to devote ourselves to being your lovely horse, after all. Do we count?" Mehri repeated herself. "Hmmm …. I guess so. If you genuinely feel like you want to look after someone." Axl shrugged and answered.

"Yay, thanks." Mehri lied on Axl's right, perhaps a little too closely. Sue noted that.

"Hey, what'd I say?!" Sue hissed. "Axl's mine! Take your turn!"

"Axl's my boss, so I his worker have the right to make my boss happy as well!" Mehri argued.

Sue ignored her and straight up lied on top of Axl. He was semi-prepared for it, so besides an "Ow!" the pain wasn't that much. Iris inched away just in case things got rowdier. It did.

"Girls … argh … I don't get all of you." Axl sighed, as the two compromised so that each girl got one of Axl's arms for herself to cuddle and lie closer to.

Iris clenched her fist a little. "Man, next time, I'm getting my own personal time with the occupant of my original body recycled. Hmph."

More time went on. The gang was so relaxed on the mat even though the cherry blossoms have yet to fall. Axl was the first to note then that Kana was back.

"I'm back, sorry for being absent." Kana panted. She had a tiny look of worry on her face.

"Uh, what sort of business did you have to do? Is there even anything for you to do?" Axl asked as he looked at her dusting her entire human form.

Kana replied: "Um, how do I put this? I had a thought that –"

A sudden gust of the wind. The majority of trees shed their petals, and a huge torrent of cherry blossom petals rained on the park. The humans and Reploids awed in marvel at the beautiful sight.

Cameras and phones snapped countlessly, as humans posed with loved ones and family to bask in the greatness of the moment. There was a refreshing air from that moment, one that even Reploids can recognize and enjoy. Iris helped Sue snap as many photos as possible.

"This … this is so immensely beautiful … all these years, and I've never noticed it?" Kana covered her mouth with her hands. The serenity of it all truly touched her.

"Indeed, this is simply wonderful …" Mehri said. "I want to treasure this sort of thing, forever."

"Me too." Kana looked on. "Me too, fellow friend."

Back at the Corp manor, Lumine was taking a break from his corporate work and watching the online live news stream. Just so happens that at a random stream channel, he saw the cameramen capture Axl and gang amid the group of humans. They were clearly enjoying themselves.

"I'm so proud of all of you. I really am." He smiled a kind caring smile.

Soon after that, it was time to leave. The gang had packed up everything and they left the park. Axl Iris and Sue were making minor friendly arguments while Mehri watched on with amusement.

No one noticed that Kana was busy murmuring very silently to herself.

"Urgh … now to think of how to talk to Mehri about … the bad news. I wish we had gotten to those two sooner but … alright, I and Mehri must come to agree on something first, and then we go to Axl." Kana gestured. "Yes, that will work."

She walked behind the gang, and they mingled in the crowd before the long walk eventually took them back to the Corp grounds.

How did Kana have some bad news? Well, her time of absence from the gang was spent briefly at the Red Planet restaurant. She spotted the two other Reploids talking there.

"Alright … it's ready." Arana gestured a fist pump. "Oira! This is it! Are you ready to be free on this day? It's the moment of truth for us! We're going to find out what's going on with the state of this world!" She turned to see Oira drinking her can of Energon uneasily.

"S – sorry? Can you repeat that? I wasn't listening." Oira took note of her.

"Geez, please listen." Arana sighed. "I'm here trying to painstakingly create the best environment so that the Corp has to answer for our queries! This is important!"

"Sorry, sorry. My bad. I was thinking about work. The newer gens are doing so much of the work in a high spirited manner that I find myself having not much to do. That's why I'm here." Oira finished her can of Energon and discarded it.

"Oh … uh, okay. Sure. And, alright. Are you able to meet up with my other colleagues on this day?" Arana asked. "I talked with some other friends who I know haven't started acting strange like the newer gens. They've all agreed to come do this thing. What about you?"

Arana detailed the date and time of which they will hold their protest directly to the Corp and even hopefully force Lumine to appear and accede to their demands.

Oira thought about it. "Uh … if it's only for that specific few hours, then yes. I can. H – how are you going to face the Corp with just us and your friends? What if things turn for the worse? You know how powerful and merciless the people there can be!" She became exasperated.

"Don't worry about it. I just need you to present a tough face." Arana was quite confident.

They didn't know that Kana, in her Reploid form, was spying on them (as a customer), slurping on her cup of Energon that she got with what bare merit credits she had.

"This is trouble …" She uttered to herself. "Huh. Axl was right. There's a good taste in this Energon compared to the HQ's. If … if only I have enough to get some for Mehri too …"

She forgot that Mehri once downed her frustrations with the same Energon. But it didn't matter. Her job here was done. She promptly left.

The night soon came. Mehri and Kana decided to be Centauria for the rest of the night. They watched with concern as Axl browsed over his computer files and internally calculated with frustration.

He assured them that things are fine, though his face says otherwise. Centauria simply walked over to him, bent down and gave him a soft hug.

"Whatever it is, you can do it. You're our boss. You must've been through worse before." Mehri said. "_Indeed. You can do it._" Kana made their hind body jiggle and tail wag.

"Thanks, you two. I really appreciate it." Axl smiled weakly. "Let me do some stuff first, and then we go to sleep. I'd probably pass on some of these problems to the workers tomorrow."

"Urgh …" Sue groaned.

She was on the 2nd floor, hand-wrestling with Lumine, at his desk again. She was trying her best to beat him again. But this time, the sport may have been simply too good of an advantage for the Reploid, for since when do humans best Reploids made of steel in a sport of strength?

"You can do it~" Lumine teased her lightly, and maintained his creepy smile.

"You … you will not drop out of our next fun time … urgh …" She tried to push his right arm down to the desk, but she was miserably failing, since his arm didn't move an inch.

WHAM. A gentle and effortless smack of Sue's arm to the desk by his own.

"Sorry, Sue. Don't think of me poorly. If I have to show up outside of the Corp for a fun time with all of you, I will always reject. That, or you can arrange our next fun time at the Corp's retreat grounds or the like …"

"Deal! Whenever the next time is!" Sue flashed a bright smile.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**More character growth for Kana and Mehri, I guess. I personally had fun making Lumine be mean to Sue, I mean, it's like so his character, even if not a Maverick.**


	13. At HQ

Chapter 13: At HQ

The next day, morning. Back in the company. Axl was musing over the company accounts with his other workers. The sales of crops were fine, but they suddenly had to acquire more fertilizer and seeds to make up for the previous harvest's not-so-good performance.

"Don't worry, sir." The man worker tried to assure him. "We will get them under control. We enjoy seeing a Reploid like yourself wanting to contribute more to everyone around."

"Huh." Axl raised an eyebrow. "You sure are spirited and optimistic."

"The future is always uncertain, sir, but even in the smallest ways, we can make things better." The worker simple smiled. Axl dusted his jacket and shrugged.

"Uh, Centauria." He turned to both of them. "I need some hot chocolate. Can you …?"

"Sure! Right on it." She replied. "**Yay!**" Kana thought inwardly.

They turned around and moved quickly to the kitchen. She reached for the cupboards where the hot chocolate powder was placed, and began pouring hot water into a random cup she got.

"**Psst. Mehri, we need to talk.**" Kana whispered. "**Huh? Oh, okay. A – you almost distracted me from my job, but don't worry. Continue.**" Mehri replied.

"**Listen carefully. Remember our cherry blossom trip yesterday? I was curious, so I went to the Red Planet to see if Arana and Oira are there. Turns out they were, and … Arana said she got a lot of her friends to come and protest right in the Corp itself. They want to march straight up to Lumine and demand answers from him on the spot!**" Kana replied quickly.

Mehri stopped her hand movements. "**Are you sure? You mean, Arana and Oira were really like us, last time before Axl and Iris explained to us everything? They didn't accept it all?**"

"**Yes. Exactly as you predicted. So … now they're going soon to march up to the Corp and stubbornly hold out there. Imagine what Arana could say! Imagine what will happen after that! Can you?**" Kana said.

"**That – that could unravel all sorts of things! And … maybe Lumine will go merciless on them!**"

"**Exactly! So, I was thinking. We need some time away from Axl, let's both go to Arana as Centauria! We lead them somewhere quiet, split, and then start explaining things one by one. And hopefully Arana and Oira will accept the new order the Corp has put in place! Solved peacefully!**" Kana muttered her plan out.

"**Ah, you thought out everything … but … Axl did warn us not to go to the Red Planet and just let things die down, though …**" Mehri argued weakly.

"**That's true, but that day, Lumine was already hinting that we – or at least you – should reach to the two before he does and does things his way. I – I think his way of doing things are fine, and he said that Arana and Oira will turn out fine like normal, but … you started this, so … if you want to go ahead with this plan, follow the plan I just said. Or … we can just drop it.**" Kana argued.

"**Urgh …**" Mehri's hand shivered. "**N – no. I started this. And Arana even recognized me. We might as well come clean, and also kill two birds with one stone.**" Mehri nodded.

The hot chocolate was ready. Centauria was merely standing in the pantry as she was.

"**Alright, good girl.**" Kana said approvingly. "**When you hand the drink to Axl, ask him.**"

"**I – I'd see.**" Mehri said. Centauria began walking towards Axl. "**What do you mean, you'd see!? This is urgent! We need to get this done and over with soon!**" Kana hissed.

Centauria walked onward to where Axl was, while Kana and Mehri argued inwardly about whether to take action instantly. She gave the cup of hot chocolate to Axl. It tasted just fine for him.

Axl finished his hot chocolate and gave the empty cup to Centauria. "Thanks." He sighed before he continued: "Time to do my best for whatever work needs to be done today."

Centauria smiled. "No problem. If you need me for anything, say away."

"Nah, just continue being by my side. The workers are fine, but recently … you're becoming very good company to me. I really like that." Axl decided to hide his blushing face.

"Thank you!" Centauria said.

"**Hey.**" Kana mentally nudged Mehri. "**You have your chance now! Do it!**"

"**N – no! Not yet! I'm still not mentally ready yet! Hold on!**" Mehri replied.

Unfortunately, they were not given any chance to talk with Axl at all, even if they had made up their minds. Axl was focusing on tending to as many crop shoots as possible, and that tuned his mind away from anyone calling him.

Centauria had no choice but to wait for the right moment again.

Meanwhile, Arana and Oira were meeting together outside the mall Arana worked in. Again, it was their lunch breaks, so they could meet up.

"It's settled! Everything is going to work out! I am going to challenge that Reploid himself! This will work, you see!" Arana beamed confidently.

"So … any signs of your other friends behaving like the newer gens yet?" Oira asked.

"No, and I'm glad for that. Sure, we are small in numbers, but at least we can be force to rally in the Corp itself." Arana raised her fist. "I wonder if the Corp is spying on us though …"

"I don't believe that … that said, I still find it hard to believe your side of the story …"

"You'd see. It'd all make sense in the end." Arana frowned to the sky. "Any questions?"

"No questions, on my end. But … I do have an issue with your behaviour actually. It may actually jeopardize what you plan to do, and affect your worldview. So I worry." Oira answered.

"Huh?" Arana was caught off-guard. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since that day, when we met the prototype and the centaur, that incident has been bugging me in ways I couldn't find words for. And now I just got it." Oira answered. "You're a social person, you meet and see lots of people, I get that but …"

"You said you saw a blue Maverick Hunter years ago complain about what she saw in the Maverick Hunters. That Axl and Lumine siblinghood thing. You heard from her, yes, but did you ever talk to her directly? That Hunter just talked to herself, right?"

"Alright. As far as I know, it's Reploid manufacturing policy to never resurrect or reuse any identity from the past that were lost due to normal death, or neutralization due to being Mavericks."

"Now, you claim that Axl's horse friend had the same face as the blue Hunter. They said the centaur was made and activated a few weeks ago. We just met them, even though we heard of Axl long ago. You cannot now claim the Hunter and her are the same."

"Implying they are one and the same is something, but it's another when even you know that it was your first time seeing that centaur Reploid. To simply cause your ruckus that day, claiming that she and the blue Hunter are the same in so public a manner – that's just so rude!"

Oira felt better after spewing out her words. "Even if you don't have evidence … I don't like that kind of behaviour. So … please, from now on, don't do this sort of thing anymore."

Arana frowned, yet in thought. Oira was one of her best friends, so she wouldn't lie to her. They stopped walking, and she gave it a serious amount of thought.

"Fine … you may have a point. I – I'd watch myself from now on. I promise I won't do it again." She responded, to which Oira gestured girlishly: "Yay, now that's my Arana."

Back at Axl's farm. The time was roughly 2 pm. He was exhausted, didn't feel like he was giving his all into work today. He got out of the fields and sat on the soil road.

"_Are – are you okay? Please, don't push yourself if you don't feel like it._" Centauria was next to him, but it was Kana who voiced out her concern first. "_I – I'm not sure if we can help with this thing though. Last I checked, we walk on soft soil pretty poorly … you know, the beach?_"

"Haha. Yeah. You two are like that." Axl chuckled.

"Please, boss. Take a break. Don't force yourself." Mehri gestured. "L – let's just wander around for fun. Cool off. Maybe some new faces will chill you down."

"New faces, huh?" Axl pondered. "You know what? You're right. Come, let's go to the Hunters!"

"Huh!?" Mehri burst out. "Y – you want us to go back there!?"

"_I … I'm not ready to go back and see all my former colleagues! I mean, even if I am hidden, but …_" Kana protested lightly. Centauria's hind legs fidgeted around nervously.

"It's just for a while. Besides, just deny you're ever Mehri in front of everyone. You're officially a new Reploid made like, a month ago. Bro even gave you and Kana new serial identities and new records, so no need to worry. Plus, you don't have to split in front of them. No one knows."

"Well … if you insist, then we will wait for you to get ready." Centauria said.

Axl went back to the company to inform the responsible foremen and heads of staff that he would be back the following day. He wanted to ease his mind to properly focus on work. The foremen and heads of staff happily accepted and went to pass the word.

The workers were going to work harder now for their boss. Axl was relieved. He went back to Centauria, swapped back into his Reploid form, and they teleported straight up to the Hunter HQ.

They were in front of the HQ main entrance. They went in, with the other Reploids and humans awing at Centauria's form. Kana ignored them, having gotten used to her double vision of the multiple eyes indirectly looking at her. Mehri ignored them as well, her stoic face on.

"Axl? Is that you? It is!" Palette saw him from the navigator chambers. "Hey, Palette, don't leave your spot! Argh, now I have to cover for you!" A random male navigator grumbled.

Axl, Palette and out-of-nowhere Layer gathered to talk about him. Several Hunters who knew him also came to greet and talk with him. Of course, anything human-related was shushed when Layer and Palette were not alone. He just ended up talking about working for Lumine.

It wasn't easy to give answers for that sort of topic, but Centauria found that he did his best, all the more because Axl didn't want to lie about it. She was impressed.

"X said you had some sort of companion tasked by Lumine to be with you at … your place. Is that the one?" Palette pointed at Centauria. "Yeah, she's the one. She's Centauria. Because the name makes sense." Axl nodded and elaborated.

The Hunters oh-ed and ah-ed and surrounded Centauria, examining her being.

"**I can do this. This is nothing. They don't know I am here.**" Kana said to herself firmly. "**That's the spirit, Kana. Let us just be one. Don't let it bother you.**" Mehri smiled inwardly.

In that instant, past the Hunters who surrounded them, Kana saw several blue-haired and blue-armoured female navigators exiting the chamber to take a break. They saw Centauria, alright, but their curiosity was only for an second, for they figured they could come back later to see this odd entity.

She recognized some of them, and saw many other navigators in the chamber. Some mixed feelings welled up inside her. She silently pondered on it. Then, she reached her conclusion.

"Huh, when was … she? When was she activated?" Layer asked.

"When was it again? 2 weeks plus 10 days or so … or was it a week more? Probably the total is … at least a month ago?" Axl tried counting with his fingers.

"She looks wonderful!" "How do you classify her? Is she a Reploid, or an animal?" "Aren't they the same?" "Can I pet her?" "Can I ride her? Pretty please?" Some of the Hunters' voices.

"I can't do any of that without Axl's permission. You'd have to ask him." Mehri said. "**Hmph! And I hope he doesn't give any! My back's only for Iris and Sue!**" Kana hissed inwardly.

"She does look … awfully familiar. Am I seeing things? Hey, Axl, does the Corp recycle identities?" Palette's questioning raised a tiny chill of the spine in both Kana and Mehri.

"Uh, no?" Axl answered. "Once dead, stays dead. Besides, resurrection is illegal. How is she familiar to you if this is the first time I've introduced her to you?"

"**Oh man, Axl is just so calm.**" Kana and Mehri thought together.

"Hmm … I don't know. She just feels familiar. Might be just my imagination. Who knows." Palette decided to give up on it. Centauria sighed quietly.

"Say, Axl!" A random Reploid asked him. "Can she fight? What are her skills like?"

"She kicked my butt in a random battle. Because of her skills." Axl simply answered.

"Is it true!? Aw, you'd make a great addition to the Hunters!" A female Hunter looked admiringly at Centauria. "What can you do? Please, please! Tell us!" "YEAAH!" A huge hurrah.

"**So far, I've seen just a few navigator friends. But they didn't come here. Personally … I'm good. Are you holding up okay, Mehri?**" Kana thought to her.

"**Urgh, I'm fine. Putting on a hard face is actually tough. There are so many Hunters from Units 4 to 7. A lot of friends are here; it's making me nervous!**" Mehri admitted to Kana.

"**Haha … hang in there, I think this might be the last time we come here.**" Kana said.

"**R – really? You think so?**" Mehri asked. "**Kana, what's wrong? You sound … sad.**"

"**Uh, I – I'll try and explain later. Don't mind me. Keep leading us well.**" She answered.

"Huh, X said something about her being able to freeze us. C – care for a demo? I mean, purely for inquisitive purposes. Perhaps it can help us in research as well." Layer blushed a little.

"You just want to see Axl's underling fight after what he said about being beaten, don't you?" Palette gave her a sneaky smile, to which Layer replied: "N – no! Not like that at all!"

"**She's so totally like that.**" Kana and Mehri thought together.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting. I just came to visit some friends. But … Centauria, what about you? Do you think you can? Maybe we can spare some time … assuming everyone keeps this affair to themselves." Axl turned around. "Right, guys?"

"Sure!" "Yeah!" "Of course!" The general response of the crowd.

"**He's so totally making everyone stay quiet.**" Kana and Mehri thought together. "**Then, I guess we go? Just for fun? Are you ready?**" Mehri asked. "**I can go if you want to go. Go ahead.**" Kana said. "**Alright, then we're going for it!**" Mehri answered energetically.

They were in a training room, a large one where Hunters duked it out instead of fighting in the VR rooms alone. It was a perfect spot for Centauria and Axl to duke it out.

"You can begin whenever you're ready!" A Hunter pushed the START button on a nearby screen and went out of the room. The place briefly glowed blue.

"X and Zero are not here, right?" Layer asked. "They were south for a huge sneaking mission. Other navigators are guiding them. I think we should be fine to stay." Palette replied.

Centauria and Axl fired their shots instantly. He rained on her his usual bullet fury and ran around the room, trying to score a major hit on her. The bullets hit her and her surroundings. She grumbled and fired a charged Buster shot at Axl.

The shot missed, but the room's wall neutralized it. Axl continued firing his bullet melee on her, judging her reactions to the amount of damage he inflicted. He grumbled, he couldn't spot something new from her since their very first random battle.

Centauria paced backwards and began her Centaur Arrow moves. She fired the arrows non-stop in general, and this time she aimed at where she predicted Axl would be. A success.

"Argh!" Axl was electrocuted heavily by the Centaur Arrow. Gasps from the Hunter audience.

Centauria ran up to him, lowered the angle of the humanoid torso and aimed to swipe Axl off his feet.

Success. Axl was thrown upwards; he kept the screaming stuck in his throat, and he activated his retractable wings that made him fly. "Alright! Phew, haven't used these in a while!"

"**Hey, that's cheating!**" Kana squeaked. "**No worries! I have an idea!**" Mehri thought.

"We'll see about that, boss!" Centauria said. Her parameters charged up and she unleashed her Centaur Flash. Axl was hit all over his body, his flying was interrupted and he fell straight down to the floor. Halfway through his fall though, Centauria delivered an upper cut punch.

"Urgh!" As if that wasn't enough, Centauria swung her entire body around and slammed her hind body straight to him, dealing him a heavy blow. "AH!" He rolled roughly to the other side of the room.

The Hunters and Layer and Palette gasped. "A Reploid that can somehow control space-time-based movement?! That's rare! I'm not sure who else can do that!" Palette gasped.

He hurriedly got up and fired a heavier barrage of his bullets. Centauria countered with her Centaur Arrows. He dodged here and there, even narrowly avoided one of her arrows that skimmed by his hips. She then fired a charged Buster shot at Axl.

"Nggh! WHOA!" Axl dashed to his left, the room walls neutralized the shot, but was shocked to see Centauria charging wildly to him. "Oh no you don't!" He cried and fired his bullets.

"**Change of plan!**" Mehri thought out to Kana, and she felt the latter complied.

Centauria stopped her running, and her hooves made her jump backwards. She unleashed her own barrage of Centaur Arrows to counter his various bullet firing. Just when he was going to aim for a shot in her humanoid gut, she unleashed her Centaur Flash, hurting him once again.

"AH!" Axl felt frozen. Centauria paced forward and simply let her front legs kick him back to the wall. "Ngh!" He felt more pain from his back.

"I give! I give!" Axl suddenly cried uncle. "Ow … that hurts so much, Centauria! Man, you were really merciless!" Instantly, the training room's apparatus registered AXL – 0, CENTAURIA – 1.

"Well, boss, I don't recall you saying I should hold back. After all, if I held back, that's not a fair fight, right? And I think based on the combat spirit, it's not right to have unfair fights." She replied.

"**Wow, are you always this stern, even in private?**" Kana asked. "**Well, I was a Maverick Hunter, and I certainly didn't hold back. My past life of fighting Mavericks during the Eurasia incident certainly taught me to be tough. But … I'm usually friendly, I think.**" Mehri replied inwardly.

"Oh man, Centauria … for extra brutality, you could've even used your horns to stab me, you know." Axl commented. "I've been looking at those things on your helmet, and …"

The audience gasped. Kana gasped: "**No way! That's not how we do it at all!**" Mehri thought: "**Yeah! But … ahem, let me answer him back professionally.**"

"Boss, I'm meant to be your friend. I cannot in good conscience kill you. Otherwise … your brother will melt me for sure as a Maverick. I don't want that sort of outcome." Centauria answered.

"Alright, alright. I was just kidding." Axl made a very discreet and quick eye wink. "We're done."

They exited the training room, with the Hunters chattering about the kind of fight they just saw. Axl said that they needed a private space briefly, so everyone let them go off for a while.

"I think … he's really fond of her." Layer commented. "Really? I didn't see that." Palette tilted her head. "He was actually giving her a lot of subtle body language that he likes her, despite the two of them talking tough like that. And I think she knows that too." Layer said with satisfaction.

"Axl!" Mehri hissed. "Don't talk about stuff like using my horns to impale you! That's horrible! I can't bear to imagine that!"

"_Yeah, me too! I know Lumine will surely melt us and cause us more pain if we or Mehri ever did that! Don't do that kind of talk in public! I don't want us to have a salty mouth!_" Kana hissed.

"Sorry. I was just spicing it up a bit. But … ow, man. It's been so long since I last fought anyone, let alone Mavericks. I must be getting really rusty. It hurts everywhere." Axl groaned.

"You need to heal when you get back home, Axl. I – I don't think I want to do this kind of fight anymore!" Mehri whispered. "I mean, I'd even rather fight for you than against you!"

"Haha … I will get healed, no worries. Ow, and I think I have to go for the researcher's diagnostics. I feel my systems getting whacky since I haven't fought for so long …" Axl sighed.

Axl placed his hand on her centaur body while he panted and muscled some strength to feel better.

"_D – don't make me worried, you know?_" Kana whined softly. "I know, Kana, I know."

The navigators offered to have Axl healed, but Axl said that the Corp had the latest diagnostics to keep him going fine. There was more empty chatter when he and Centauria returned to the group, but after a long while of watching everyone talk about them, Axl decided it was time to head back.

The group waved them farewell. He smiled widely at everyone, while Centauria gave a professional polite and peaceful gesture and smile. They paced towards the HQ entrance silently.

"**Kana … what did you mean when you said this might be the last time we will come back to HQ?**" Kana said. "**You speak as if it is really the end.**"

"**It's sad to say this but … we should let go from this place. It hurts a little, but … we have no choice, if we were to come into this place innocently next time, as Axl's companion. Plus, you know, our new life is here. We can't be bogged down by the past.**" Kana said.

Mehri silently gave it some thought. Her mixed feelings in the past whenever the HQ was mentioned came back up again. And the same thoughts came too whenever she saw any of her old colleagues but pretended to not know them. After a while …

"**Yeah, I've been getting that feeling too. I … have to agree with you. Well, since you said it, then I guess it's the right action to take.**" Mehri sighed. "**Alright, we're in this together?**"

"**We're always together.**" Kana affirmed.

They exited the Hunter HQ, outside its glass doors and windows. He turned to her.

"So … was the visit fine? What do you two think about it?" Axl asked.

"Uh, we're okay. So much memories, but … it's time to say goodbye to everyone, even in our hearts. You know, because I'm a new Reploid with a new purpose, that's why. I can only come here as a normal visitor, like you." Centauria answered. She gazed one last time at the entrance of the HQ.

"So be it. No worries. Your new life is just as fulfilling, if not more." Axl said. "Let's take a walk."

Kana and Mehri took one last look again (with their own visions) and inwardly let go their past history with the Hunters. Time to merely look at them as the Hunters, not as colleagues or friends.

Axl and Centauria walked on the streets in front of the Hunter HQ. It was a calm and pleasant walk. Pretty soon he'd need to go back to tend to his farmwork, though.

He made a sudden bend on the zebra-lines towards the empty park right next to the HQ. Then why did we walk this way in the first place? Kana thought. Mehri noted that it was quiet. No people around.

They walked to the edge where the fences looked over the sea. Mehri decided it was the right time to ask Axl.

"**Okay, now I am ready.**" Mehri said. "**Alright! Ask him, now! Quick!**" Kana said.

"Uh, Axl? Can I ask for a favour?" Mehri stated. "Please … let me and Kana go back to the Red Planet tomorrow and meet up with Arana and Oira."

"Y – you want to go back to them?" Axl was aghast. "That might cause more trouble!"

"_We – we have news that they're going to cause more trouble, in one way or another, if we don't deal with it right away! We need to go now! P – please! Don't worry about us! We promise we won't get any unwanted attention whatsoever!_" Kana pleaded softly to him.

"Bro must've told you something, I guess …" Axl muttered – the girls heard, but decided it was irrelevant for now to correct him – and sighed. "A – alright. Go ahead. I won't be there. Don't want to cause more trouble myself. Can I task both of you to handle this right?"

"Sure." "_Sure._" They replied carefully. Axl nodded, and Centauria teleported off.

The clock ticked around 4 pm. Centauria was right away in front of the Red Planet. The usual staring eyes from around. She walked straight into the Reploid customer section, and sure enough, she spotted Arana and Oira talking to themselves.

"**We found them!**" Mehri thought. "**Indeed! Huh, I guess these two are on breaks a lot …? A – anyway, let's proceed with the plan!**" Kana said. "**Sure. Let's walk right up to them.**" Mehri said.

Bizarrely, before they were about to move further, they heard Arana yelp out that her break time was over, and from here on, it was going to be more tough cooking preparations. Oira smiled meekly at her and decided to bid her farewell.

"**Oh man. We were too late.**" Mehri thought. "**Not really! We can have Oira pass the message, right? At least we can bring Axl a bit of good news!**" Kana argued. Mehri nodded.

The purple-haired Oira spotted Centauria first, and walked up to her first.

"Oh!" Oira spoke to Centauria first. "You're the one from that day! I – I'm so sorry for my friend's behaviour that day! You and Axl said already that you were made and activated, perhaps a month ago or more? She said you're an old Reploid remade. I'm sorry you had to experience that!"

"Uh, it's not a problem, really." Centauria spoke. "But more importantly, we need to talk. There's something I and my friend have to talk and warn you about. And I was also wondering when it is possible to meet up with you two …"

"That's easy!" Oira spoke happily. "For some reason, we just keep meeting up to chat a whole bunch of stuff a lot more frequently than usual … so, I'll just tell Arana that we meet up at the mall entrance on ground floor … tomorrow, around 10 am maybe? How long will this take?"

"I have no idea. It might take a while." Centauria shrugged.

"Hmm … then 11 am tomorrow would be perfect. At least that's my estimate. Just be around, okay? Early or late, whenever." Oira said nervously. "Is this topic serious by the way?"

"Quite serious, and … I don't want you and her to be harmed in the long run."

"Okay …?" Oira bit her lip. "I'll let her know that. We will see you tomorrow then."

Kana and Mehri breathed a sigh of relief. If not now or later today, at least they have secured a good time for tomorrow. Hopefully, things will go for the better.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**And soon, a moment of truth will be faced by Centauria. How'd it turn out?**

**That's all for now, guys. I can only hope that seriously, you somewhat get some joy from reading of me writing out about the lifes of old/obscure Reploids living in a post-Jakob and Prez-Corp-dominated world.**

**Till next time, hopefully with more updates!**


	14. Calling

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Hi there! I've come back to tell more tales of the Reploid ladies who wound up being under Axl's care! Here's the first update since forever.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Calling

Night time. A great figure came down to the Corp grounds retreat … and out came Alia and Iris. They bade farewell to one another at the rendezvous path, and Iris made it back to the manor on time.

The lights of the home were gradually being turned off. Most of the first floor was dark. The 2nd floor was still well-lit. Only a portion of the third floor that belonged to Sue's room was lit.

"Ah, today was great. We showed that fishbowl-head green-jumpsuit vigilante who's who … and it was a great harvest of rogue humans." Iris murmured to herself pleasantly. "But … I'm really impressed. Who've thought that she owned to her mistakes so fast and straight up wanted to be friends with us? That was nice. If only the world was like this, then we all will get along."

"Hmm … I still have doubts about Austerino. She's clearly Nana and … someone else. Why doesn't she just say it, even if it's just a secret meet? I'll get her to admit it, and then done. We all should be friends to one another. That's the way!" Iris snapped her fingers.

She murmured more stuff of which we have no idea what and only she understands. She entered the manor just before its door was locked, and went up to the 2nd floor.

"Ah, Lumine. How are you?" Iris walked over to the white Reploid.

"Everything's progressing as planned and decided. No wrong executions so far." Lumine smiled softly from behind his desk. "However … seems like I'd have to deal with Centauria soon."

"Y – you're not talking about doing something nasty to them now, are you?" Iris looked at him worriedly. "No, no. Nothing of the sort. Call it … a consultation, if you will." Lumine answered.

"Alright … just be careful okay? Don't lose it. We don't want dad to be sad at you from wherever he is now." Iris nodded and hurried off to her room. The white Reploid continued sitting in thought.

The next day, 8 am. Axl sighed in front of the girls (not as Centauria) in the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mehri asked worriedly. "Did you go to get healed?" Kana asked.

"Yes, girls. I did. After you teleported off to do your thing … I came back. The researcher made me go through 2 hours of optimal diagnostics. W – when you snooped on me, that diagnostic was only for 20 to 30 minutes, I think. Not as long as yesterday's …" Axl sighed.

"W – which part of your body needs upgrades or like that?" Kana asked.

"Uh, it was more of a software stress, kinda thing. I didn't understand what the researcher said. But basically, I can't go and fight anyone for the next 2 months or so in order to be tip-top shape. After that, then it's another diagnostic and we'd see if I can even fight." He paused.

"Anywho … you two best be going now." Axl rubbed his chin.

Kana and Mehri returned the previous evening to deliver the not-so-progress news to Axl. Axl was semi-expecting some sort of thing like this in the first place; only he never thought it would actually happen. He said he would think about it and give an answer the next morning.

"You're sure?" Mehri asked. "But how do we contact you and vice versa? We don't have enough merit credits or human money or phones to call you!" Kana asked.

"I'm sure in time you can own them, but that's beside the point." Axl waved his hand gently. "In that case … no matter what happens, just teleport back here, as in here, by … 5 pm? If you want to have the rest of the day off after this affair is done, then I'm fine. I'm not a horrible boss."

"Thank you!" Kana said. "No worries. We will get this done!" Mehri said.

Axl politely bade them farewell after they joined to become Centauria. She teleported off to her destination and Axl sighed. "I hope it all goes well …"

"It depends." Lumine suddenly interjected from the stairs. "If they handle it just nice, there'll be less repercussions and less interventions from myself."

"Bro …" Axl groaned. "Don't hurt anyone of them, okay? Mehri, Kana … even Arana, Oira."

"I only do what I think is best for everyone. Dad would do the same. I strive to make everything even better than he did, that's all." The white Reploid gestured. "Now. Off you go, older brother. You have to focus on your crops."

Having teleported to the mall entrance way ahead of time, Kana and Mehri decided to venture around the premise to familiarize themselves. They wanted their talk to go about in utter secrecy, so they scouted locations where no one might spot them. It took a while.

"**Aha. Beside the mall, there's a path that leads to a quiet back alley. A clean back alley, with no cameras, no likelihood of anyone eavesdropping. It's perfect!**" Mehri concluded after their long search. "**That's fine, right? We'd bring them there?**"

"**Nice.**" Kana mentally gave a thumbs up. "**Should be no problem at all.**"

"**Say, Kana … we are really used to being like this, aren't we?**" Mehri asked. "We're so used to being like this already … it's like a natural state of existence, don't you think?"

"**At first, I didn't like being your butt. I was stuck with you.**" Kana answered. "**But … I guess over time, and with Axl's help, I now just can't live without being your butt in some form.**"

The girls mentally laughed out loud. "**I can't live without being your body too.**" Mehri said.

They ignored the majority onlookers and went about their intended business while waiting for the appointed time (Kana even had their tail wag more frequently than usual).

A super majority of the hours went to them hanging around in the nearby plaza and rehearsing the topics to talk with Arana and Oira, and its presentation. They didn't notice the time having gone by so fast until Kana made a note to Mehri with her internal clock.

"**It's time. Let's go.**" "**Alright, thanks.**" Centauria got up from sitting on the plaza's tiled floors and headed straight to the mall entrance.

They were 10 minutes early. Nonetheless they wanted to be there to wait for Arana and Oira, not have Arana and Oira wait for them.

"**Okay, we're at the appointed place.**" Mehri said. "**Be careful, you know. Otherwise, things can spiral out of control.**" Kana warned her one final time. "**Sure, no problem.**" Mehri said.

Indeed, Centauria glanced as Arana and Oira came out from the mall's entrance.

"Whoa … so you weren't joking. The horse really wants to see us." Arana looked wide-eyed between Centauria and Oira, and then dusted her blonde hair. "So … what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Centauria looked down at Arana, who couldn't help but frown and pace a step backwards as if threatened. "It's not a good place, here, to talk about things. I know you have a lot of things on your mind, and yours too Oira. I hope today we can talk it all though, or at least core points of it."

Oira looked nervously. "You're not going to harm us? You are a big Reploid after all …"

"I wish for us to be amiable, that's all." Centauria smiled weakly at her.

"W – where's the prototype, that Axl?" Arana looked around. "He gave me permission to come here and talk to you alone. Well, not alone. But you'd see. Shall we start?" Centauria inquired.

"She's good …" Arana whispered to Oira. Oira simply nodded.

They obliged. Centauria slowly led them to the lone quiet corner scouted out earlier. Arana and Oira were concerned as to what Centauria could do to them if she cornered them alone. Nonetheless, they decided on their own to let things be and just see how it is.

"So …" Centauria began when they were in the corner. "First of all, how did you first spot me? I mean, that day we met – you were so confident that I was someone you've not seen in ages. It seems to suggest that you've seen me at least once beforehand."

"I was on a bus." Arana answered. "I turned out my window, and then I saw you. In a van. And your face was so striking. Because it was a face I saw before. And then, when you came into the Red Planet, it made me feel more certain altogether. That's all. So … what about you?"

"Arana … not this part again." Oira continued.

"**She was talking about some time when Axl was driving us from his farm to work. What an observant gal, Mehri. We … we might as well start owning up. And then talk.**" Kana whispered.

"Well … what if I told you … that the scenario was actually a bit more complicated, and … I am exactly who you think I am?" Centauria sighed and let her arms hang from her shoulders.

Temporary silence from Arana and Oira. "HUH!?" The two exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"But … your face is like that blue Maverick Hunter, and the rest of you is nothing like how I remembered you!" Arana burst. "I knew it! It WAS you! But – but – what kind of change is this!? What did the Corp do to you?! How did it happen!? What's going on!?"

Centauria briefly flashed in white. Arana and Oira saw the being split into two, the front became Mehri and the hind became Kana. The two stood before Arana and Oira.

"It's you … it's really you …" Arana was speechless. "So what she said was true …" Oira said.

"I'm Mehri, the Hunter you saw long ago … and this is my friend, Kana. We … we ventured into an accident together, been through a lot and … that's why we are stuck together." Mehri started.

"You have to tell me! At least tell me how you changed!" Arana pleaded. "My brain will not accept any answer that is irrational and illogical, so don't you dare lie!"

"We can cut out some irrelevant parts, right? Like our human forms and Axl's human tendencies …" Kana whispered. "Yeah … I'd do that … back me up whenever." Mehri whispered back.

The two briefly explained their personal histories, how they met, and simply stated that snooping around in the Corp to learn more about Axl led them to being victim of a volatile Reploid DNA experiment, causing their fusion, and forcing them to cooperate together.

Axl and Lumine were indeed brothers (as blabbed by Mehri way back when) as intended by the human head of the Corp previously, but Axl made him free from the Maverick corruption, allowing Lumine to be what Prez wanted him to be.

Lumine kept on supporting him, which contributed to their suspicions on Axl, and thus the fusion accident. Trouble at the Hunter HQ due to their disappearances. They were in deep trouble. Cover-ups for their sakes. A brand new life.

Of course, they left out a lot of parts where Iris and Sue and their transfers to brand new newer gen bodies and the change of serial identities and the nasty human politics were concerned, since they haven't started on talking about Arana's issues with the Corp.

Oira decided to introduce herself and Arana, some bits of history, up to the present. Now everyone was more or less acquainted properly with one another.

"So … that's what happened to me, and Kana." Mehri concluded.

"I knew it … the Corp is simply too powerful …" Arana murmured. "And now you two are paying debts back to that freaky Reploid and the prototype … how sad and cruel …"

"They already said it's an accident! Geez, and the Corp even went all out to provide them some form of decent life!" Oira protested. "They did say that Lumine wasn't going to forgive them if something went wrong! The fact they're still here means they were given another chance, and he's lenient!"

"Yeah … and truth to be told, it's not so bad being Centauria." Kana started. "We're no longer Centaur Woman. So … A – anyway, it's not so bad once you get used to it. In fact, I quite enjoy my time with Axl and being under him. I'm fine, really."

"Yes." Mehri affirmed. "Axl … even though he was pushed by Lumine to see over us and coach us through that horrifying training, he did so with the utmost care and respect for the both of us as individual Reploids, not as some freak of nature. He is a good and caring boss."

"It was our fault in the first place for getting into this mess, so that speaks volumes. Don't say anything bad about them all at the Corp!" Kana said firmly.

"The Corp, huh …?" Arana stopped being jittery about Kana and Mehri's new Reploid lifes and a welling of lack of information and mixed feelings soon came up to the air.

"Aw, Arana, looks like there's nothing wrong with these two after all. I mean, it's not resurrection, there's nothing illegal, the girls are the same individuals for their whole lifes, they are fine." Oira said cheerily, but then stopped when she looked at Arana.

"Maybe you can tell me then, if you're so close to those two Reploids at the top … why then are we Reploids now policing and controlling the human race instead of coexisting with them? Why are we now barbarians? Do you have any idea why my friends are behaving like newer gens?" She asked very seriously, with a hint of a murderous aura.

"Ahem." Kana started. "I know. It's hard for me to believe in the first place that we're now monitoring human activity and making sure they're not Mavericks, but …"

"It's a mixed bag of philosophy and rational argument, plus our sense of purpose actually." Mehri continued. "If we Reploids were meant to be the ideal partners with mankind, and if we were so cherished as such, why then do the humans dump anyone of us the moment they find any of us Maverick with utter irreverence and lack of care, as if we were some sort of commodity?"

"Huh? You serious?" Arana murmured. Oira looked on cautiously.

"You know, when Axl told us a huge story, it shocked us. We can't believe it too. But … it made sense." Mehri said. "I have friends who became Mavericks. It was painful to purge them. I believe regular humans too do feel the same when they lose their loved ones. If that's the case, then why were serious efforts to quell the Maverick Virus not done until Axl's human creator came in?"

"Why did we have to wait for more of our brethren to die and die until someone takes the initiative to heal us of the Virus? And having said that, even if we are healed of the Virus, does that mean the humans will take us for granted? Are we to only watch as generation after generation of humans repeat the same mistake their forebears have done, laying waste to this Earth?" Kana continued.

"Gkgh! You … you two are looking serious right now …" Arana muttered.

"If the humans have a huge issue with us going Maverick, then do we Reploids too not have the right to have a huge issue with them going about their ways of senseless waste and self-destruction? After all, aren't we and humans made of the stuff that makes this planet?" Mehri said in turn.

"In fact, before Lumine took over the Corp and made it as it was, surely you have heard news of humans being purged and murdered by the Corp's human boss? Those sacrifice of nasty humans were for the sake of a common better tomorrow, for us Reploids and humans who have not done anything wrong. May I ask, Arana, where is the wrong in that?" Kana asked.

"You two … did you rehearse this reply?" Oira fearfully asked.

"We've had a hard time thinking and accepting what Axl told us. But, it made sense. I don't want my existence to be deemed needless to the humans and my fellow brethren." Mehri said. "That's why we've come before you to try and convince you to update your mindsets naturally."

"In fact … did you know that after the Jakob fiasco and our quarantine underground, there was wave upon wave of newer gen Reploids turning Maverick, but it turns out that mere petty humans were playing us against one another so that the humans can achieve their own selfish needs? The humans have a problem with us going Maverick, but they don't care if they make us go Maverick and play us off for their own needs. Doesn't that seem very wrong to you?" Kana continued.

"Huh … now that I think about it … that incident was very fishy. I – I only read it briefly in the papers, but … is that why the Corp changed the way we and humans now work together?" Oira asked.

"Oira!? Are you seriously believing what they said!?" Arana protested.

"But it makes sense! I mean, throughout our lifes, we have been serving the humans' needs. And I do recall seeing for myself brattish human behaviour, treating other Reploids as if like toys! Well, if I was made to serve, doesn't that mean the humans should treat me as a equal?" Oira asked.

"Lumine takes after the old human who did things back when. The Reploid race is now cured of the Maverick phenomenon, so … shouldn't our human creators too be liberated from the Maverick phenomenon deep in their own hearts? That is where true peace will come." Mehri said.

"But! Wanton murder! Excessive power and strongmanship! Does that sound wrong to you!? That's what the Corp is doing right now under that freaky Reploid!" Arana argued.

"History was full of that, yes, but they often lead to human self-destruction. I believe however, based on the way Axl explained things to us, that the Corp boss will not resort to these Maverick behaviours and I believe he will use his power to better control us all … for the good of all." Mehri said.

Kana and Mehri panted. "That's our point of view on this." Kana said.

"And … we are aware that the two of you – well, Oira, you're following Arana's lead – that you, Arana, you are organizing a rally made up of old Reploids like us against the Corp soon. If it's okay with you …" Mehri sighed. "Please, cancel it. Bring all your friends to us, and we will gladly explain the new state of world affairs and human-Reploid relations."

"A – are you sure your boss Axl didn't put you up to this!? And how did you know about my rally in front of the Corp?! Were you spying on me!?" Arana asked.

"You didn't know who I am until now, so I took advantage of that to check up on you that day, and I overheard it. For your own safety …" Kana answered. "Please withdraw."

"Axl has nothing to do with this!" Mehri argued. "That day when you saw us as Centaur Woman, we were really accompanying Axl! He wanted Energon drinks, that's it! Axl even ordered us to stay away from you that day! We had to ask his permission to come here and talk to you!"

"I … I … I still don't buy it!" Arana turned her head another way. "I don't buy how we Reploids should go about killing humans if they are found guilty! Plus, I don't like what the Corp did to my friends! Have you heard about it?!"

Arana continued: "My friends are suddenly behaving like newer gens! The way they see things, the exact terms and wordings they used! H – how!? That's almost brainwashing, isn't it?! Answer!"

"We … we believe in our boss' brother." Kana answered. "He's a bit mad, yes, but gentle. I'm sure that your friends were just as enlightened as we were when you talked with them. All that Axl told us was the hard truth, a difficult pill to swallow, but … I felt more alive having a proper sense of purpose than ever before."

The blonde Reploid widened her eyes in shock. "You can't do that! You – you and the Corp brainwashed all of my friends! You're not denying it then!?"

"We saw the way it was done, but we can't say they were forced to toe to the Corp's take on human-Reploid affairs. Did you talk further with any of your friends? Did you ask them how their experience was? If they said anything bad, then so be it. The Corp may have done something wrong. But until you hear first-hand from them, you can't say they were brainwashed for worse." Kana said.

Arana was loss beyond words. A huge corporation responsible for creating the Reploid race was now treating them like toys as well, in her point of view. Totally unacceptable!

"So … if me or Arana calls of the rally, our rendezvous meeting, or rather, we get them all to come to you, you'd explain everything properly again? I … I still don't understand some things, but I want to hear them again to get better clarity." Oira remarked.

"We'd be glad to!" Kana beamed happily.

"Please, it means a lot to us if you calmly listen to us and we can continue debating away all your doubts and confusions, just like how Axl treated us as equal respectable individuals and convinced us of the Corp's viewpoint. Please do!" Mehri seemed with hope.

"Oira, no! We are not dealing with these guys!" Arana yanked her away.

"Huh!?" Kana snapped out of her moment of joy. "But – but why!?"

"I will not deal with Reploids like you who appear to be agents of a conniving secret force of control and domination over us all! You talk like this, but how you do it is the complete opposite! I don't trust you! I'm going to still rally my friends to cause a ruckus until I get a good answer from that Reploid or I make him change his way of doing things! Goodbye!" Arana yelled.

"No!" Oira yelped as she was yanked. "Arana! I think you'd doing this the wrong way! No! I also want to know how they work together as the centaur Reploid! Eeep~~"

Kana and Mehri were left stunned. They tried, but … they failed.

"Oh no … it's a complete failure. Arana's attitude – it's the type where we can't negotiate and discuss it out peacefully!" Mehri remarked. "What do we do!? Lumine will kill it in for sure!"

"I don't know … do we even know where she lives? Where her friends live? Can we really do it without depending on Lumine for help?" Kana said.

The girls were at wits' end. Sure, they could go back to the white Reploid, but … it's a betrayal of personal principles. They agreed to do this with their own strength, but they were at the limit.

They stared into each other's eyes, sensed a desire to simply head home, and agreed to become Centauria. They merged, and instantly teleported off back to the manor living room.

Centauria remained in the living room for the rest of the day. Even when in union, Kana and Mehri didn't interact with one another. A heavy daze smashed their confidence and state of hope.

Lumine occasionally came down from the 2nd floor and came to relax, so he was certainly piqued by the end of the day to see Centauria in utter daydream's state for hours and hours. He felt irritated but didn't say much. He decided to leave them alone, back to the privacy of his floor.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**There's more chapters on their way! Do come back often to check what happens to all the centaur women.**


	15. Coercion

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Well, I'm back! Here's 2 chapters for now, back to back. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Coercion

The following day. D-day for some old batch Reploids. Arana awoke from her resting pod earlier than usual and went to the common IT area. A place which held all the resting facility's computers.

The clock ticked 4.30 am. She went over to an accessible computer and logged in her private email. Many days ago, she spent much effort to gather her Reploid friends for this one 'showdown' at Prez Corp. She felt it wouldn't hurt to re-confirm their ability to commit to the showdown.

The email responses she got were encouraging. They were generally of affirmation, some were sceptical but nonetheless maintained they would be there. She was pleased.

"10 more hours to go, and then we see if that freaky guy comes out." She smiled widely.

A few hours later, everyone (human appearances) in the Corp manor was up. Today's breakfast was simple warm milk and toasted bread. You have to spread the butter or any spreading yourself. Everyone ate with butter, orange and raspberry jams. Except Kana and Mehri.

"Kana … this bread with butter and raspberry jam sure is nice … isn't it …?" Mehri asked.

"Yeah … the tastes are interesting … ha ha …" Kana answered.

Both were still in a state of daze. They registered the slices of bread spread for them by Iris and Sue, but no one responded. Axl frowned and smacked himself in the face.

"Axl … what did they tell you before this happened?" Iris asked.

"They were going to talk … private things to someone, but seems they failed, judging by their looks. Man, I couldn't even get them to come back up to the pods in my room. Heck, like I said, I woke up the first and they're still here. I'm not sure what to do." Axl replied.

They were in fact only stirred back to waking and semi-consciousness by Sue, who shook Centauria's humanoid torso self a lot to get them to be alive. When Sue talked about breakfast, she nodded and turned back into Kana and Mehri, who switched to human form and walked to the dining room.

"They're a mood breaker … really, though, what just happened? I tried to get them to come for games last night, and they won't budge!" Sue said. "Should I go easy on them next time …?"

"I'm going to try something." Axl got up, walked over to each of them, and slapped them in the face.

"Ow!" "Ah!" They groaned and then asked: "Hey, what was that for!?"

"Look, you two. I know you two failed to talk to Oira and Arana. They were probably stubborn and refused to accept the philosophical talk. I should know. When I saw bro killing Mavericks mercilessly it hit me right in the head. A family member being so ruthless …" Axl said.

"You certainly didn't care when I slaughtered Marino and Massimo long ago." Lumine quipped.

"I was a dullard, bro! Plus, I wasn't there! They were insulting dad that time! I was young! I didn't understand things properly! I was very focused on dad, since he was sent to the hospital and you and Iris wanted me to engage with him so much! And … that time, it was fun. I didn't like the thought of people belittling dad that time, so …" Axl struggled to explain.

"It's okay, older brother." Lumine smiled. "Some things just can't be explained."

"We … failed …" Kana said. "I know we have no right to say this, but … please don't quell on them so hard. I mean, you know, the reinstallation thing. If it works, then it's fine. We did what we could."

"Yeah … ah, speaking of which, how was the reinstallation thing?" Mehri asked.

"I'm sorry, is there something I should be aware of?" Iris asked. She didn't drink her tea.

Lumine promptly explained everything. How Arana deduced Centauria looked like Mehri, how Arana resembled Mehri and Kana at one point about understanding the new state of world affairs and the relations of humans and Reploids, refusal to understand or accept anything, Lumine finding out many old batch Reploids were behaving like this, hence brain-guided reinstallation into newer gen bodies.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Iris smiled. "I'm so proud to hear you two were treating those two Reploids like normal individuals. You know, myself and Lumine had trouble bringing Axl to understand dad's thoughts and ideas, but … look where he is now."

"Best thing to happen to me." Axl beamed proudly. Kana and Mehri were happy for him too.

"And the latest news is this – almost all old batch of Reploids were reinstalled in newer gen bodies and have been brought over to the new line of thinking. Of course, I left X Zero Alia Palette and Layer out of this. They can be trusted. However …" Lumine stopped eating.

"My intelligence identified around 50 old batch Reploids who know 'A' – hence Arana – alongside Oira, who plan to protest in front of the Corp 6 hours from now and if necessary, cause violence. That instantly is Maverick behaviour. Damages to lifes and property are intolerable." He continued.

"The way I see it, you two and these two are unrelated. Mehri, you accidentally spoke your frustration about me and Axl in a restaurant where Arana worked. That's it. She may have been like you, but your actions didn't cause her lack of understanding or misunderstanding in the first place."

"She recognized you, but like Axl says, all you have to do is ignore it and it will die down. Why go through all this unneeded fuss? All you and Kana had to do was just pay back for your fusion accident from confronting Axl. It's much easier that way."

"However … I feel your cause is justified. I respect people who know how to care for and respect others as normal individuals. I like the way you two approached them. So … I'm only going to give these two and you two another chance to sort things out. But, there are conditions. So … the question is whether you two agree to this or not." Lumine stopped talking.

"Just how exactly do you know so much, without ever talking about it with anyone?" Kana asked.

"I. Have. My. Ways. Besides Corp security clearance systems, that is." He answered. "Technologies like these are known to cause controversy because nobody knows who to trust with them. An all-seeing eye in the solar system. That's why there's me. The answer to everything."

"So …" Lumine said. "What's your reply? Both of you?" He stared at them.

"I … still want this done the way Axl and Iris taught us the new line of thinking and got us to accept it!" Mehri said. "It's the right thing to do. I started it, and I want to finish it!" Kana nodded.

"Then … there's your hope. Be prepared to spend many days in this endeavour."

Time passed. Soon, it was almost 2 pm. Outside the imposing Corp entrance, Arana and Oira were there standing, gazing on its taunting structures. Arana was frowning.

"Where is everyone?" Arana grumbled. "It's not like them to be late."

Oira looked worried. "But … maybe they're late because they need materials to readjust or fix, right? That could be it. … no, that argument doesn't make sense even to me …"

Without them knowing, many newer gen Guardroids were approaching them. Stealthily, in fact. The girls were looking around on the surface of the crowd, waiting for Arana's Reploid friends.

"Excuse me, might you two per chance happen to be VGRD-373822-92848 and TLRC-1102520-114?" A Guardroid walked in front of them and politely asked.

"Uh, yes, that's me." Arana recognized her serial identity being called out the first. "That's me as well." Oira answered and continued: "Is there something wrong?"

"Effectively immediately, both of you have been given a life reassignment. You shall report directly to the Corp laboratories and accept them immediately." The Guardroid continued.

"Huh!?" Both girls yelped. The other Guardroids inched from behind them. "But I'm just on break! I didn't do anything wrong!" Arana protested first. "Yeah, what's going on?" Oira asked.

"We have caught wind of what you're trying to do." The Guardroid said. "You brought her and your 50 other friends in an attempt to provoke some sort of argument directly with the Corp boss. Dare I say, with intended violence. That's illegal and Maverick behaviour. You do know the rules right?"

"I – it's just a friendly solicitation!" Arana protested. "I mailed to the necessary security departments and even the liaison office of the Corp!"

"All of which, if you had checked your replies an hour ago, were denied." The last word was particularly strong to the girls. "However, we have … seen to it that your friends receive the answers that they too desired. As a result, they too are in your words 'behaving like newer gens'."

Arana and Oira's eyes widened. For Oira, that kind of explicit answer confirms Arana's suspicions of what the Corp is secretly doing to the public's utter lack of knowledge. For Arana, she had more to lose – her entire social life, her economic and functioning life, and all her future.

"L – let's get out of here! Now!" Oira yanked Arana aside.

"Too late. We've been told by the boss to give you two special treatment. Rope them in!"

Arana and Oira were grabbed upon at the shoulders and hands by up to 4 newer gen Guardroids each, and before another can say anything, everyone was teleported off into parts unknown of the Corp.

The girls knew nothing of what happened to them. Just a lot of darkness, sudden inability to move, sitting somewhere cold, lots of shovelling sounds here and there, fast blinking lights, and then sudden immobility and passing out. Darkness of consciousness laid on them.

Axl Lumine Kana and Mehri were in the same lab where the latter two got newer gen bodies (without the Corp mentality imposition). They were surprised to find the disabled old batch bodies of Arana and Oira alongside a machine holding a blue-armoured version of a new Centauria newer gen body. The same researcher from before pointed out to an inactive monitor closeby.

"Their souls have been transferred out into there. They can't escape, so there should be ample time for you and them to talk things out, should you so choose it." The researcher explained.

"But … why another Centauria body? Why take them out of their original bodies if we're going to just talk to them?" Kana asked sceptically.

"To … expand your options. I also don't want them to do anything to my lab in their bodies." Lumine said nonchalantly. "Well then, it's up to two of you to exploit your second chance."

"You're sure you didn't just build this extra body for fun …?" Axl raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, on the contrary, it was a spare just in case the transfer of Kana and Mehri didn't work so well." He answered, to the utter fear and shock of the girls.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything about everything staying inside my head. Given how you and Iris used to be in my head …" Axl added.

"Oh silly Axl. Your senses will overload. And, can you imagine handling four more entities inside you? I think you'd have a hard time when anyone might want to play around with your circuits. We don't want that to happen, do you? But … if you insist …" Lumine smirked at him.

"No! No thank you! I was just examining you! Really bro, you can be so scary sometimes!"

The chatter between brothers continued as they walked out of the premise. Axl was now keeping track of Kana and Mehri's positions. The two girls walked over slowly to the inactive monitor.

"They're … inside the monitor, just like Iris before Axl was made …" Mehri remarked.

"I hope they didn't experience their transfer the way we had ours … ours was so painful." Kana touched on a button and the monitor became alive.

"–ONE THERE!? AH!" A sudden boom over the speakers shocked both girls and the sight of the girls shocked the image Arana and Oira in the monitor screen.

"Phew … I'm so glad you two are safe and fine." Mehri sighed. "Come, Kana, let's sit down."

"Wha!? You! And you too!" Arana looked around. From her perspective, she and Oira were in a black space, and the TV-like-sized screen in front of them showed Kana and Mehri in the real world. "Where are we!? What is this space!? Let us out! We have to go to the Corp!"

Oira stared closer at the screen. "Is that – is that our bodies!?" She could see beyond the screen the machines holding their old batch bodies and a bizarre horse-like body.

"Yeah, we're so sorry. Lumine found out what you two were going to do … he is merciless. You are right to think that your friends have been made to think like newer gens … because they were reinstalled and educated to think like newer gens. Now, it is our turn to help you." Mehri said.

"What!?" Arana and Oira yelped. "I – I don't want to be brainwashed by force!" Oira protested. "Let us out of here! I demand it! You can't do this to us!" Arana raised her fist.

"Look … we tried to bargain with Lumine, and right now, you're in the best position possible and being the luckiest so far. We're not going to do how Lumine did in every old Reploid to you guys; instead, we're going to gently talk and debate this over. Isn't that fair?" Mehri started.

"Hmph. You took us out of our bodies, didn't you? How is that fair?" Arana growled.

"Remember how you pulled Oira away without giving us, let alone yourself, a chance to talk things through? Lumine didn't want that or any fist fights coming from you in his lab. He says this is the gentlest way to make you two sit in this mutual debate. For your own good." Kana answered.

"Arana." Oira tapped on her friend's shoulder. "I wanted to talk to them, but you did pull me away. They were going to answer my curiosity. And you denied me. Isn't that unfair?"

"Urgh … looks like we have no chance, do we? You guys got us roped in like this?" Arana growled.

"Look." Mehri answered. "We can go about this very slowly and very gently on you. Whatever questions you have on the Corp, the world's current status, anything – I believe we can answer. We've been with Axl Lumine and their sister long enough to know our stuff, I believe."

"If you don't get anything, we can explain until you do. Vice versa. You too can teach us stuff as well." Kana grabbed herself and Mehri each a low-sitting chair. "Civil discussion?"

"I … I'm in. Arana, please. At least let them speak out to the fullest." Oira tugged Arana a little too roughly, but still nudgingly enough that it made her join over. "What do we have to lose now?"

"Urgh … alright, alright! I give! If you want to do this thing, fine! Just make it worth my time! Let's see how you bring me over to your side! Let's see what you want to do to me even after all that! Prove to me how just your side – and the newer gens – are!" Arana scowled at them.

"Ehehee." Kana and Mehri giggled together. "We intend to."

The civil discussion began. The beginning of the Reploid race, the noble purpose, even before Sigma's rebellion there were already cases of human abuse of Reploid, repeating the stories of humans ordering Reploids to kill Mavericks, the human race still contradictory by themselves.

Numerous fights, the history of the Prez Corp, the beginning of nasty human politics post-Gate, Iris alive, recycling into Axl's body, replacement by Lumine, the old human's way of thought, Jakob.

The quanratine and humans abusing newer gens to drive a political scandal back at the Corp, utter decimation of human-based order, the Corp-based new order. The present day. Kana and Mehri.

Oira's frowns disappeared, replaced with smiles, worry, shock and anger. Arana grumbling away, fist waving at the screen. Shouting about wanton Reploid replacement. Destroying sparks before they could cause fires. The revelation of Axl, his interaction with humans, Sue's own history.

The inherent contradiction therein of humans fighting humans, Reploids fighting Reploids, humans fighting Reploids, Reploids fighting Reploids. Lumine doesn't want the old history to repeat itself.

Making sure utterly all Reploids have the inability to go Maverick. Moral superiority over humans. The exact conditions for the remolding of human moral and ethics by Reploids for their good.

The logical choice of actions. The pre-existing natural system of things leading up to today's new order. The creation of a new way of life. The real coexistence of Reploids and humans. The end of the contradictory nature of humans after solving that same contradiction in Reploids.

More hand raising. More of Oira calming Arana down. More of Oira nervously rephrasing Arana's questions into precise meaning. More of Mehri answering to each tiny question.

Kana looked on. She could see herself and Mehri getting less tired, Arana and Oira getting more at ease. The questions posed reflected the increasing understanding on the new state of the world, the new purpose of Reploids. Less so the trouble and turmoil in their minds.

"Whoa, it's this late already?" Mehri looked at a clock nearby which showed 7.02 pm. "Say, can we ask for dinner to be brought down?" She asked the newer gen researcher.

"Sure, no problem. Let me pass the message." He said and marched off.

"Huh?" Arana took note. "Wait. You consume human food? Is that possible for a Reploid? I thought Reploids only need to drink Energon to replenish the nuclear reactors in them?"

"They do. Same for all the newer gens, but Axl and Iris and Lumine are different. And just so happens also our current bodies too. Just us. Not the other newer gens." Mehri answered.

"Well, we don't drink Eenrgon all the time, but that helps. Anyway, oh man. The stuff in the human world is just so tantalizing. The guys showed us what we've been missing all this while." Kana said.

"But … that's just not possible! How!?" Arana asked. "Well, Axl's human creator figured out a while. Now that ability to give the … ability to us is up to Lumine." Kana asked.

"Uh, back on hand. Any questions regarding the new order?" Mehri asked.

"Um, nothing so far. I mean, you've answered every question without hesitating, and … I believe I do understand them we're now stopping humans, why there are no more news of Reploids turning Maverick, everything. It made sense, I just never saw everything in this light." Oira started.

She turned to Arana, who squirmed heavily. "I … I … alright, you win. I … I never thought that quelling on humans would guarantee peace for everyone … but it's so hard to accept this! I mean, everything you spoke of has its own logic so meticulously organized, but … I need time!"

"Then you'll get all the time you need. We needed a lot of time to accept the facts as well." Kana gestured. "Oh, the food is here. Thanks guys!"

She called out to the newer gen Guardroids bringing covered trays over to them. "Please ensure that the lab is not compromised with any mess from human food consumption."

"Don't worry. We won't dirty the place." Mehri took a tray and passed it on to Kana, and the last tray for herself. The Guardroids left and the girls uncovered their trays – they had a bowl of beef noodles, a small bowl of onion and leek soup, and a small carton of grape juice.

"Thanks for the food!" Kana and Mehri said together. They took their chopsticks and began slurping on the udon noodles. "This is so good!" Mehri smiled while chewing up every strand.

"Why are you eating in front of us?" Arana asked. "Uh, no reason? I mean, we are still discussing academically after all." Kana hurriedly ate her food and slurped on some grape juice.

"I … I really want to know what it feels like to be in their world." Oira said dreamily while looking at the girls eating and drinking. "I mean … I wonder … what life in that new world will be …"

"Oira, you're looking entranced by their human antics … hello?" Arana waved her left hand in front of the former's face. She wasn't paying attention, clearly. "Oh no …"

"I – I have a question!" Oira waved her hand excitedly. "I … I understand where you're coming from, but … when you said you'd give us time to accept everything, how do you plan to do that?"

Mehri looked at Kana. "Should we just leave them in this computer? I mean, we don't want to disturb them, and … we can give them peace, and it's almost time for us to go back to Axl …"

"Um, uh!" Oira was flustered. "Whoa, are you okay? You're looking a bit flabbergasted." Arana reached out to Oira out of concern. "I – I am fine! It's just that … I want to be with them!" Oira answered.

Everyone was surprised. "Arana, I get that your suspicions have some credibility to it. But, we have Reploids here who are not only interacting with humans, but also eating human food! I'd like to think that this is the evidence of everything that happened in secret is all real!"

"Y – yeah, but … how's that related to your bursting excitement, Oira …?" Arana asked.

"I … I … please! Please let us experience your new world! I mean, it will take time for me to accept the new order, but … I want to live! I remember long ago feeling so happy serving the humans as the job I was told to do and … if this kind of life, even a secret one, can give me that kind of joy back, then I'm yours! Please! Let me live and contemplate on everything you've said!"

"Are you serious!?" Arana was bewildered. "But … won't it be better to just sit and think here?"

"No! I don't believe so! Living it out is the evidence we need to see for ourselves that what the Corp is doing, what these two are saying is all true! I want to be there! In fact, if you need be, tell the Corp boss to reinstall me in whatever vessel necessary so that I can experience your kind of life! If that kind of life is a life that fulfils our purpose to the max and reveals brand new dimensions I have never thought of before, then it's a better deal for me! I want to be the Reploid I was built to be!"

"Urg, even I can see your point now …" Arana sighed heavily and looked between Oira and both Kana and Mehri. "Well … I get it. Makes sense … alright, fine … do with us what you want."

"Whoa, not so fast there." Kana finished her food and put her tray aside. "Are you sure you want to do this? You two might be bound to the same type of perks, but more importantly, the conditions that Lumine wrote for us. Are you sure you want to do that so quickly?"

"It's … it's not an easy thing to do. Besides … what if you collapse from the sheer pressure?" Mehri too finished her food and placed her tray aside. "I mean, boy I cried a lot …"

"It … it doesn't matter! I will do all that is necessary! I never said it but … ever since the Repliforce incident, with all the Reploids and Mavericks purged like crazy, I began to doubt whether I was really in a world where we Reploids and humans can live peacefully together …" Oira said sadly.

"And if all your explanations are true, whatever you do to me might just erase the doubts in my mind for real! So … please, impose your conditions on me!" She ended with a deep bow of plea.

"Hmmm …" Arana groaned. "Fine … and I too wish to be bound by the new order conditions that freaky Reploid decided for the two of you. I mean, his minions told us we were being reassigned for life. Doesn't that mean … like, it's a chance to impose something new on us?"

"Huh. I didn't know that." Kana said softly.

"You two sure you want this?" Mehri asked. "Well … you don't have to answer right away …"

"Do it!" Oira said with a puppy face. "Yeah … do it before I change my mind …" Arana said.

Kana simply smiled. The Guardroids at the back of the lab rushed in to collect the trays of bowls and carton rubbish. Mehri clasped her hands together and said: "So be it. Welcome to our world!"

"And so, it is done." Lumine smiled to himself. He went on the computer and began sending instructions to various departments and personnel to materialize the changes he had in mind.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**And with that, Kana and Mehri's problems concerning Oira and Arana are solved! They did their best to talk to Oira and Arana beforehand; what can I say? They will need bigger help than themselves, it can't be helped ...**


	16. Debate

Chapter 16: Debate

Then, roughly 2 days later, Centauria and Axl returned to the lab where Arana and Oira were first transferred from their old Reploid bodies to the computer, and then transferred and incubated in their own Centauria-like newer gen body. They were in the corridors leading to it.

"Boy am I glad your debate with them was over … I'd hate to think what'd happen if they went on a rage …" Axl sighed. "It really feels like you've been around for a month …"

"_Did we do good, Axl? Did we do good? Huh?_" Kana asked excitedly and with eager.

"Uh … I haven't heard anything bad, so I guess you two did." Axl smiled weakly.

"Yay." "_Yay!_" The girls cheered. Centauria walked closer to Axl. He didn't appear to notice; otherwise he would've probably blushed, like that time he looked at their human forms.

"Word from the scientists was they were starting to wake up. Oh geez … this is much faster than my case when Lumine – he was a Maverick back then – transferred himself over to me." Axl said.

"_H – how long did it take for you to wake up again? I mean, from the incident on the Moon?_" Kana asked. "_It was three months, right after I was knocked out._"Axl hung his head down.

"Maybe it was an improper transfer? That could explain why?" Mehri quipped.

"Maybe. But … eh, whatever. As long as they fully adjust. I mean … well …" Axl shrugged.

"No worries. If it's the same type of training as what we went through, then it should be no problem." Mehri added happily. "You were there for us, so we should be there for Oira and Arana too."

"As long as they accept the things you told them. It's the same thing we told you, right?" Axl asked.

"_What you and Iris told us will always stick in our minds. Hehe._" Kana made Centauria's hind body wiggle and the tail wag even more, attributing to Centauria's joy.

Axl swapped over to his human form. Centauria pushed the doors open, and they saw the Reploid researchers waiting for them already. Everyone entered the lab to inspect the machine.

"Uh, doesn't look like any sign of activity or consciousness." Axl looked on. "You sure?"

"Y – yes, we really saw signs from the scanner a few hours ago." One of the researchers said. "That's why we estimate that they may awake anytime soon. Around now, that is."

Silence pervaded the air. Everyone started to feel uncertain of the course of events, when –

"Ukh … wha – what happened?" The centaur spoke. "K – Kana? Axl? Mehri …?"

"Huh, I just noticed that it's Oira's face. Uh, the purple-haired one." Axl pondered.

"Continue monitoring their stability!" The newer gen researcher instructed, and the other researchers went to their computers to check the graphs and readings. "Make sure they are fine!"

"_Ow … my head … whoa!_" The voice of Arana spread through the chamber. "_Wha – what kind of vision is this!? I … I don't see Oira. Where am I?! Oira, where are you!?_"

"Easy there, girls. We're here for you." Mehri began. "You're in your joint form as a centaur, like us if we choose to unite. By the way, one of the conditions was that Oira leads both of you. Arana, that means … you're the hind of the united form."

"_Huh?! I wasn't informed of this! Ow! Ow, I tried to, like, get out, but I can't! W – wait a minute, I can see it. All the systems of this body … and some of them are denied to us?_" Arana squeaked.

"Y – yeah, I can see it too! Whoa, Arana, I can feel you being inside me … and we each have fighting abilities and a sort of weapon to use, though I'm using it … and we can't … we can't separate? Wait, we are stuck like this!?" Oira was shocked. "Hey, what's the meaning of this!?"

"It's part of the condition that Lumine decided. Both of you are given life reassignments, you no longer exist as your past selves since you're now in a newer generation Reploid body – or bodies, you've been given new identities, you work for Axl alongside us, and … you two need to know how to balance your acts together as one in this … form." Centauria explained as she walked to them.

"_Hey, Axl, your brother said you should give them a name, like you did us as Centauria._" Kana remarked. "_Any ideas?_"

"Uh … I had trouble with it last night, but … based on something human-related in the West … I came up with Cheironia. Sounds like yours, because … you know." Axl shrugged.

"_Ohh, that's a sweet name. Not bad, boss._" Kana giggled.

"Both of you can't separate at all until you've come to act as one just like us, and Oira in the lead is better according to Lumine, because he wants both of you to be … more composed and less influenced by … Arana's tendency to quick anger. Sorry, those are the conditions he imposed. So … once you're ready, be prepared to train lots." Mehri uncomfortably explained.

"_Quick to anger!? I'd show you! Hmph! I'll prove to you I can be calm and composed all the time! Don't say that I didn't say that! Oira, you're in charge! Represent me well!_" Arana stormed.

"Huh? S – sure! No problem! Unless I think you're being unreasonable and spaz-like … wow." Oira looked on her huge body. "This is different … I'll try to get used to this."

"Excuse me, can you let them go? Let them get a hang of this …" Mehri asked.

"Sir, they are steady. The body systems have adjusted to accommodate both of them, no errors or risks, we're looking good. We can let them move freely at your instruction." A researcher said.

That researcher's testimony was backed up by others' as well. "Alright, let them free."

The machine lowered its restrictive controls and barriers. "Ah!" "_Whoa, hey!_" Oira and Arana were not ready, so they jointly collapsed as Cheironia. "Ow … I wasn't ready to walk." Oira moaned.

"S – sorry. My bad." Mehri apologized. "Here. Let us help you out."

Centauria lowered herself and reached out her hands to Cheironia. The latter smiled and grabbed the former's hands, pulling herself up with increased strength to her limbs and hooves.

"_This is weird … but … whatever, do your worst to us. I'm ready._" Arana groaned.

"So … hey, I'm your boss, as bro decided. Uh … nice to meet both of you." Axl waved his hand at Cheironia. "I hope we get along, and also, have a good time being in our world."

"With pleasure." Oira smiled weakly. "We can start the training now, if necessary."

To cut the long story short, just like how Kana and Mehri suffered immense pain through training of their joint limbs in that old primitive body, Arana and Oira experienced much setbacks in trying to act as one individual in their Cheironia form.

The program was merciless, the slip-ups were common, the scientists studying Reploid limb and joint automation gave their glaring stery eyes at Cheironia, Arana and Oira cringing every time a mistake was made.

They always fell, they didn't coordinate their leg movements and general body movement properly. The VR scenarios changed very rapidly a la real life. They couldn't keep up. Initially, of course.

Like Mehri, Oira found herself sobbing for failing to 'lead' them properly. Even Arana felt pity on her and encouraged her to do from within. They too learnt how to speak mentally to one another.

Axl and Centauria were around watching them, just like Axl watching over Centauria alone. During times of breaks, they came over to Cheironia to console them and make them feel better.

This went on for one week, initially. In Cheironia's cell, Mehri hugged Oira and patted her on the back many times. The latter sobbed and sobbed until she was sufficiently calmed.

The other decent consolations include Axl and Centauria bringing over containers of various food from all over the world and sharing them with Cheironia, and the company of the human Sue.

"Here's your container. Mix and mash together. Taste, and enjoy." Axl smiled at them.

"Thank you." "_Ugh … I don't know about this … tasting human food? Sounds risky …_" Oira and Arana responded. Oira looked down in her container and chopsticks – various foods alright. She tried using her chopsticks to pick up the rice bits and meat pieces.

She looked at how Axl and Mehri did it. They looked so natural with it. She watched the fingers holding the chopsticks and tried to learn from it. Centauria and Axl traded certain bits of food the other savvied and they were happy with the exchange. They ate and savoured the taste.

"Here goes …" Oira picked up a salmon and cod piece with rice and stuffed it in her mouth. "Huh." She chewed and chewed and swallowed. "This … is … good! It tastes nice!"

"_It's amazing! Is … is this what the human world was? Have I been missing out all these decades even though I was a cook!?_" Arana was excited. Cheironia's hind body wiggled.

"Hey, stop making me feel weird down there!" Oira said pleadingly, at which Arana stopped wiggling around. "_Oops, sorry. My bad. Quick, eat some more!_"

Like Cheironia, Kana too could taste anything that Mehri popped in her mouth when they were one. "_Ah … simply delicious … oh, if only you'd chew the noodles with the gravy and mayonnaise together. That taste will be perfect!_"

"It's okay, Kana." Mehri smiled. "We have lots more to enjoy together. See? I can mash the mashed potatoes and salad, and drink a little soda. And it's refreshing …"

"What kind of taste is that? I prefer the mashed potatoes be ground in my mouth together with the grilled salmon and squid. Oh, and the roast beef and bacon." Axl frowned.

"_Ah, that's a good idea too, boss. Do that, Mehri, do that!_" Kana said. Centauria's tail wagged.

"_Why is it that you wag your tail when you're happy?_" Arana asked. "_It's a spontaneous thing. We're the hinds of a mythical creature, so why not? Plus, I saw you shaking Cheironia's butt as well._" Kana replied. "_I – I – that was different! I'm just excited!_" Arana protested.

"Well, everyone's butts are being talkative." Axl remarked. "HEY!" "_HEY!_" Everyone protested.

That was the first time Cheironia ate and drank something. The memories increased in the amount of joy and Oira actively sought out more experiences from the human world. Well, the most that can be done in an experimental laboratory and a temporary cell only used for sleep.

"Aha! So, that's the new horsey Iris and Lumine were talking about that time!" Sue came in.

"Man, don't call them 'horsey'. You're being mean to us too." Mehri sighed. "_Yeah, don't do that._" Kana remarked curtly. "Whoops, my bad." She gave Centauria a quick hug.

"Ah, you … you must be the … human that Axl has vowed to support and protect." Oira said. "G – greetings. Myself – Oira – and Arana have been dubbed 'Cheironia'. A pleasure to meet you."

"Axl, have you been reading Near East material?" Sue quickly asked him. "I was just curious. I mean, logically speaking, that name had a decent mythological origin from that area." Axl answered.

"Oh, you wonderful Reploid best friend you." Sue embraced him from behind. Axl gently felt her arms and allowed her face to caress his own. "Thanks for all the work you've done."

"No problem, Sue. Now, go play with them." Axl commented. Oira and Arana were on instant alert upon hearing that. "P – play?" "_What do you mean, play? D – don't treat us badly, you know!_"

"Whee!" Sue hurriedly sat on Cheironia's centaur body and adjusted herself to be comfortable there.

"_No! Ah! W – what are you doing on my back!? Stop that! It tickles!_" Arana protested. "_Get used to it real quick. Iris and Sue enjoy playing and hugging us like that all the time._" Kana quipped.

"_But – but –_" Arana tried to argue back. "It's alright. Let's just see – whoa!" Oira gasped.

"Ah … why are you so warm and amazing …?" Sue leaned forward and hugged Oira from behind. "I'm so glad to have more friends like yourselves … thanks for being you …"

"A bit early for gratitude, isn't it …?" Mehri whispered to Axl. "Just leave her be, it's fine …"

Oira couldn't help but feel happy that Sue was lugging her. Sue then said: "Just you wait, when you're done with the training, you'd fit right back into the world. You get to be with Axl and Kana and Mehri; it's just so awesome. I can even teach you human stuff once I'm free!"

"_I take it then that your module's thesis is done? What about your other subjects?_" Kana asked.

"Oh, the thesis was done a few days ago. I'm so glad I got it done and proper! A few more exam papers and then I think I will be free for a few weeks! Semester break after all! Then just one more semester, and I graduate, and then I'm coming to work for Axl!" Sue raised her hands.

"Wow, you seem to have thought this through." Oira remarked.

"Ehehe. Why not?" Sue got off Cheironia – with Arana yelping an "_Ow!_" from the sudden change in weight – and walked over to Axl. "I'm always glad he was there for me from the start!"

"Oh Sue …" Axl visibly blushed while Sue hugged him again.

"They're so cute together … I want to hug him too!" Mehri said. "_Yeah, let's!_" Kana cheered. Centauria got up and reached over to Axl from behind, clashing a little bit with Sue.

"Hey! Axl's mine and only mine!" Sue grumbled. "Nuh-uh. He's our special boss and friend! We demand sharing in with the love as well!" Centauria said. "Girls!" Axl could only protest.

Oira giggled upon staring at that sight. "**Oh man, what a mess.**" Arana thought inwardly to her front half. "**I find it so interesting … besides just serving humans, who'd thought that living with them, as in being really close with them, can be wonderful to look at, let alone experience.**" Oira thought.

"**Makes sense … but oh man, the training is hard; we're barely getting on as it is. How long will this take? I mean, experiencing their viewpoints, proving that the new order imposed by the Corp is the right thing for us Reploids and humans?**" Arana sighed.

"**Take it easy. I'm learning too. We can do this together, no problem. Everyone is here for us.**" Oira gestured and gently tapped on her centaur body, a sign of encouragement for Arana.

"**Yeah … you're right.**" Arana sighed.

This meeting for consolation, enjoyment of food and seeing Sue enjoy herself with the Reploids continued for the first 7 days of their training, and continued well into the next 13 days.

Oira and Arana began planning on their own on how to jointly move and react to their surroundings as Cheironia. It was tough but they didn't give up.

The training increased in severity, but by sheer effort, they pushed through.

The newer gen researchers were satisfied with the immense progress they made, their glares and stares no longer bothering Oira and Arana's focus at all. Axl and Centauria remained on the silent as the simulations got trickier.

There were almost moments of slip-ups, but Arana and Oira pulled through just fine.

"**I'm so proud and happy for them. Aren't you?**" Mehri asked. "**I am too.**" Kana answered.

At the end of the 13th night, Axl stood in front of the Corp manor on his own. He was alone, having decided to leave Centauria and Cheironia be together at the training chambers. It has been 2 hours since only he Iris Sue and Lumine ate dinner together.

He expects by now that the ordeal is over, and the girls are on the way to the manor. Thank goodness he could balance encouraging Cheironia in training and his work in the farms properly.

"Everything okay with you, Axl?" Iris came forward to him. "Where are the girls?"

"I'm fine … Sue is asleep, and Centauria is showing the way for Cheironia around, I think. I should be going soon too … tomorrow is a big day." He scratched his head.

"How does it feel to have 4 employees – well, 2 permanent ones and 2 prospective ones – under your belt?" Lumine appeared to join them. "You think you can handle everything?"

"I … I think I should be fine." Axl looked at Lumine. "Gee, bro, did you really have to arrange again to have more resting pods in my room? A little bit crowded, don't you think?"

"It's fine. What do those 4 have any need of doing all the work from your agricultural company? They're all there as companions and friends, they need not learn nor do much." Lumine answered.

"Urgh … Iris, you okay with your work and any other endeavours?" Axl asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I believe all is going for the better." Iris said.

The white Reploid briefly winked at Iris. She was a tiny bit apprehensive at that sudden gesture, but she decided to let it slide. Maybe it was his way of being friendlier than normal.

Oh sis, I know you will always do well with your vigilante work, Lumine pondered inwardly.

Axl answered: "That's great to hear … and as for tomorrow, I think Cheironia will pass anyway. They seem to want to give their best. They have nowhere else to go too, like Centauria previously."

"I guess you're right. But for all instances and purposes, just behave like how you did for Centauria's final test. Stern, naughty, deliberate. That will really test their reactions and strengths." Lumine said. "We need more quality employess in this world, and it starts from home base."

"Couldn't agree more." Axl looked up to the cloudy dark sky. "Dad … Mrs Haraya … wherever you are … we're all fine. We've having a great family here."

"How atmospheric of you, Axl." "Indeed." Lumine and Iris commented respectively. They stood on each of Axl's sides and looked up to the sky as well.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**And that's it for now! More chapters are coming soon~**

**The reference for Cheironia - I personally read up a bit of Greek stuff concerning the centaurs so it makes Oira and Arana's situation more legit. Cheron is one of the more famous names for centaurs in Greek culture. I added a suffix just so that Oira and Arana's united form has legitimacy on their own. (Also the stuff that Axl read in the mid-east)**


	17. Brand New

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Hi folks! A quick note - as of currently writing (my side of the world's date is close to midnight 21st July 2019), I have finished writing all of The Centaur Woman, therefore I am posting all the chapters in two batches - the first batch (now) contains 4 chapters, and second upcoming batch contains 4 chapters and an epilogue. It's over after the second batch is up.**

**I really do hope that you, the fellow reader, have enjoyed any aspect of this fanfic of mine that is a sequel is the original An Axl Story Rewritten (which itself is an alternate version of the original AAS). If you were happy, you've made my day. Without further ado, the first batch of 4 chapters - enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Brand New

Somewhere in a developing city in Africa, a fight between rowdy gangs took place in a key corridor of the city which overlooked the main train transportation lines in the distant.

It was going roughly well (for the rowdy fellas anyway) until a series of huge figures jumped in from nearby. The human thugs were overwhelmed by the blitzkrieg of these shadow fighters.

These figures were colourful yet in a constant blur to human eyes because they moved so fast. They wordlessly and mercilessly beat and suppressed these thugs with their punches and kicks.

The humans could barely fight back. Suddenly, the figures fled. The human and Reploid cops came in from elsewhere and swarmed the site. All were arrested amid the ruckus.

"You're amazing. It's nice working with you." Velvet Maxine was jumping from building to building, talking to a vigilante in pink and white overalls and a black cape. "You're welcome. No issues."

"So … when we get back to base, can we have a private talk? Get to kow each other directly? No costumes and whatever?" Velvet Maxine asked. "N – no … I don't think it's encouraged. Besides, we can always talk together as Austerino and Velvet Maxine, don't we?" The other vigilante countered.

"Grrh … fine, I won't disrespect your request. It must be hard to have to come and fight these humans and balance it out with your real-life job." Velvet Maxine said. "It – it is. I mean, the pay for this work is great and all, but Corp rules say every individual must have a job no matter what." Austerino said.

"I view this vigilantism we're doing as relaxing." A sudden figure in dark blue overalls and weird-looking boots came in their talk. "I mean, it's good we're actually somehow making the humans more pessimistic to go against the law. Compare this to navigator duty … this is more productive."

"That's my view right until today." Velvet Maxine smiled. The three huge figures jumped to a rendezvous point and teleported back to Big City – and dispersed to their 'homes'.

Iris and Alia stopped being Velvet Maxine and came out of the Corp retreat. It was close to dawn.

"Ah …" Alia yawned. "Great job today. And … I get what you're saying. Austerino is Nana and someone else. Her eyes are just like the photo you showed me of her. But … give them some privacy, you know? How would you like it if Axl found out about us? That'd be horrible."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Iris sighed. "I was having second thoughts myself."

Alia smiled. "Wonderful. Speaking of which, the blue vigilante – have we met them before?"

"The one who came flying with us suddenly? No … I don't seem to recall. Anything?" Iris said.

"No … it's nothing. See you two nights from now. Take care." The girls waved each other farewell and parted on their ways. Alia pondered to herself – the blue vigilante is definitely one of those blue-haired navigators from the Maverick Hunters, one of those from the older days … Huh.

The rest of Big City continued its regular pace of life and sleep until it was day time.

And so it began – Cheironia's final test to see if they could be brought in to work with Axl and Centauria properly. Oira and Arana pumped themselves up when Axl awoke in his pod.

Kana and Mehri were already Centauria when Axl woke up. They watched Cheironia gestured with her entire body to give Axl a light bow. Axl smiled gently and greeted her.

The two centaurs paced behind Axl. They made it to the dining room. Iris and Sue chatted like normal amid their bowls of rice and gravied meat. Lumine semed pleased to see Axl.

Axl passed Centauria and Cheironia their own plate of assorted meats, veggies and rice. Centauria thanked him heartily, whereas Cheironia thanked him simply. They ate together.

"**This is really good … ah, Sue's looking cheery – hey, she got rice on her lip!**" Arana thought out. "**Yeah, but … our job is to just be with Axl, remember?**" Oira thought. "**Ohhh …**"

Everyone soon finished their breakfast. Centauria gave Cheironia her plate, and so did Axl. Cheironia jittered a little to stand up, but seemed to walk over to the kitchen sink just fine and placed all empty dishes in there. "Alright … good job. Good job for now." Oira murmured softly.

"You're not supposed to be talking to yourself …" Lumine said dangerously while he finished his coffee. Cheironia instantly yelped mentally and rushed out of the dining room.

Everyone glared at the white Reploid, who shrugged off their reactions and continued like normal.

Sue gave Axl a big hug before she went out of the Corp manor. Cheironia felt some strange emotions transfer over from that hug to her mind suddenly. She also wanted that sort of treatment.

"**Hey, you okay? I'm sensing a sort of … warmth and yearning from you? We need to teleport soon.**" Arana whispered. "**Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Alright, Sue's gone. Let's teleport out.**" Oira said.

Axl and his two companions teleported from the manor staright to the outside of the company. The clock on his human wrist showed 8.05 am. It was time to open up.

Centauria watched with a happy look, while Cheironia was busy absorbing as much as possible visually. She observed Axl's interactions with the workers there, the various chatter on present and future planning, his work for the morning, and prepared herself for a lot of future requests.

"**Let's be ready let's be ready**." Oira uttered. "**Whoa, what's with the increased mental activity? Calm down! Axl hasn't asked us to do anything us.**" Arana uttered. "**Still must be ready.**"

"**Oh hey, Mehri, you're calm. Awesome!**" Kana said. "**I knew there was something new in this newer gen body Lumine gave us – more like, only you have the ability to read my mind in greater detail than before. I felt it.**" Mehri sighed. "**Aw, it's just to complement you, the head!**" Kana whined.

"Hey girls, it's time to get to work." Axl waved to them from afar.

"Ah, another Reploid from the benefactor?" "Why does boss get all the good stuff?" "Does that mean that other Reploid was recently activated?" "Only one way to find out." "During lunch, it is."

The murmurs of the workers went unheard by Centauria and Cheironia.

The two watched Axl give instructions to the workers, consult with his planners and accountants, scratch his head and growl to himself, and then proceed to ensure his crops were fine.

They never moved from their standing spots on the soil roads. All of Axl's interactions took place in the open. Quite some time later, Cheironia was fidgeting easily towards Centauria.

"C – can I talk to you about some stuff? I mean, I don't want us to be ignoring our duties …" Oira asked nervously. Arana had their hind body wiggle about to manifest Oira's nervousness.

"Talking amongst ourselves should be fine. Just … don't be lazy." Mehri whispered back. "Ah … that's a relief. Thanks." Oira replied softly. The girls watched Axl divert water to flood the fields.

"Is it like this everyday? Or at least, where Axl is known to be Reploid and human, kinda?" Oira asked. "Well, around here, yes. We must be like this here. In certain areas where no one really really knows Axl, he can be in his human form and we can separate and be our human selves."

"_Aw … but I want to go back to normal … I miss being myself, not being stuck to Oira's lower torso._" Arana sighed. "_It'd take time. Just not yet._" Kana encouraged her to be patient.

"You two had to go through a harsher time, right? I feel so sad for you." Oira commented.

"Don't remind us of that time." "_Yeah, you'd really wish you had your own body then. Our story is more horrifying than yours. You don't want to go there._" Mehri and Kana instantly answered.

Axl wanted to test Cheironia to the same degree he did Centauria on her own day of test. But, he couldn't bring himself nor muster the energy to do something quite mean just to test Cheironia.

"Sorry, bro. I just can't. I personally think even these two will be good." Axl muttered to himself.

Until lunch, Centauria and Cheironia stared at Axl in the fields. They went into the company's pantry, and the workers distributed the lunch prepared beforehand.

"So … here in front of everyone, we don't eat at all?" Oira asked softly. "Yeah, in front of everyone here, don't." Mehri replied. "Alright, got it." Oira nodded in affirmation.

Axl ate sushi with everyone. He didn't talk much, but he'd gladly laugh at a joke well told by the others. The centaurs looked on as the atmosphere got lively since more jokes were thrown around.

"Hey Axl. Can we just take your companions around here and there, just show them exactly what kind of crops we grow, why and how, those kind of thing?" A female worker came to him.

"Yeah, it's good that everyone can learn, right? At least they'd understand you and what you're doing." A male co-worker backed her up. Axl glanced between both of them.

"Well … alright." Axl looked up to the two centaurs. "Uh, girls? These guys wanna show you around and explain more stuff on what we do in this company. Follow them later, will you?"

"Sure!" Mehri and Oira obliged. Kana and Arana nodded inwardly.

Soon, Axl was back to work. The workers pulled Centauria and Cheironia around outside the fields.

The explanations and many finger-pointing began. The field arrigation system, crop rotation, what crops are being planeted now, how to balance soil nutrients and sustainable long-term usage.

Everything was planned since day one. Well, sometimes things don't go according to plan, but they adopted emergency measures. And all these were initially to account for the expenses made by the benefactor so that the company would run smoothly.

"And it was only in the last few months that the company could earn some profits?" Cheironia asked.

"Yeah … the debts were paid back, but the benefactor decided not to claim the monies back then and held it back in the company. He was kind." The female worker answered.

"Why … is Axl doing so much actually?" Cheironia continued.

"He's doing it to support a fellow human. I mean, I'm not sure on the circumstances, but he wants to support a fellow human until her independence. Not sure about forever …" The male worker said.

"That's for Sue." Centauria whispered softly.

The time was around 4 pm. Axl was still at work, and the workers finished doing what they wanted to do. The two were left alone. "Oh man, Axl's a nice fellow isn't he?" Oira remarked.

"He has his own history, you know that part. Plus … even though Lumine shoved me and Kana to him, Axl took care of us as if he found us himself." Mehri said. "He's a nice fellow, once you get past all the Corp affairs and stuff, which he was a huge part of in the past."

"_So … have you two – more specifically, Arana – gotten past that whole thing about the Corp being cruel on the humans? About the Reploid race policing the human race in general?_" Kana asked.

"_Uh … I can't deny that it's still a thorn in my mind … but when we were training, we saw a lot of reports on human corruption in the past, and ongoing arrests and all that …_" Arana replied with some discomfort. "_But … I think in general I kind of agree with the new order …_"

"It's sad but … the corrective measures must be done for the long term peace, is what I think it is." Oira said. "I'm fine to it by now but … with some minor thorns."

"Ahem." Mehri coughed. "Uh, girls. Don't put too much thought into it. At least you get it, and then we can move on together in our new secret lifes. Rest assured, myself and Kana are happy."

"_Indeed. I am a proud butt of Centauria._" Kana said happily. "_That means Arana should be a proud butt of Cheironia, too._"

"_D – don't talk about it like that. It's freaky._" Cheironia's hind body bounced a little.

"Butt, stop bouncing like that. I feel all unstable …" Oira whispered in a hiss. "_Hey!_"

It was time to head workers were tasked with locking up the company premises. Axl said he wanted to go for a bike ride, so he told Centauria and Cheironia to teleport back to the manor living room and wait for him there. They obliged and did so.

The living room was empty. The two centaurs were the only occupants there when they teleported back. That is, until Sue came in barely one minute after themselves.

"I'm back! Phew! What a tough day! I'm ready for a huge dinner!" She burst happily.

"Whoa. You're back. Welcome home." Mehri responded. "_Indeed, welcome home._" Kana said.

"Hey guys! So … how was the test today?" Sue waved and then stared at Cheironia. "Oh right, it's still ongoing, I think. Well, I'm sure you two did well today! Come, time for hugs!"

"Eh!?" Cheironia was surprised. Sue straight away went to her and tried hugging her from the front. Finding that Cheironia's height was too much for her (obviously), she pouted and instead went to lean and caress her centaur body to compensate.

"_Ghh! It's ticklish! Stop that! I – I appreciate the gesture, but!_" Arana protested weakly.

"Ehehe. Axl will make a fine friend and boss to you two, I'm sure of it." Sue patted the centaur body a last time. "I mean, after I came in here, I've known nothing but happiness. So …"

Cheironia scratched the back of her head while her face blushed. "If you say so …"

"I'm heading to my room. Gonna clean up. See you for dinner!" Sue waved at them happily. Centauria reciprocated, all smiles, while Cheironia did hers in a confused manner.

A few hours later, it was 7 pm. The chefs and servants prepared the dining table for everyone. Iris was back from her work. The dining table had Iris Sue Lumine sitting down while the centaurs were standing outside. Axl returned from his long bike ride, carrying with him a plastic bag.

"Hey guys!" He greeted cheerily. "I went into town for a bike ride, and extra food for the table!"

"Axl …" Lumine frowned lightly at him. "We've already had a lot to eat. Why the extra food?"

"I got the special kara'a'ge. The one with more mayonnaise and curry powder. Should be fitting and tasty regardless. Dude, bring a plate. Thanks." Axl gestured lightly to a man servant, who bowed.

"Urgh, I guess just this once I'll let it slide. Fine. Bring it in." Lumine rubbed his nose and watched Axl claim his chair. Axl passed the plates with food to Mehri and Oira after he unloaded the kara'a'age on another clean plate. "Alright, let's eat!"

"Everyone's ahead of you, Axl …" Sue said weakly. "Oh well, I can catch up. You know how I like to eat." Axl shrugged happily and began eating. Lumine discreetly took a kara'a'ge and savoured it.

"You like this specific brand, don't you Lumine?" Sue turned to and smiled sneakily at the white Reploid. "S – shut up. It's not often he buys that specific treat for us." Lumine said defensively.

"Oh you …" Iris and Sue commented together, and giggled. Lumine ignored them.

Oira and Arana watched the gang and Centauria eat and chatter. Oira fed their mouth and stomach, feeling nourished. There was something else too. The warmth and longing in her mind was greater here than when it was merely just Axl Sue and Centauria consoling them during their training.

"I guess … the new order is really not so bad … if it means the humans and Reploids can really get along together, with both sides not being Mavericks at all …" Oira murmured.

"**Really? Just from a scene like this? I think they do this everyday.**" Arana said.

"**Yeah, but … besides just hanging out with friends, and having to hear one of your friends turned into a Maverick … when was the last time there was some form of … belonging, and respect, and the kind of self-dignity that in theory … we Reploids should get if we were equals?**" Oira asked.

"**Wow, getting philosophical today, are we?**" Arana quipped curiously.

"**I mean, sure, we were created in the past, but … we all have some kind of experience of abuse or misunderstanding with the humans, then Mavericks, and humans committing crimes … but … I see this and … it's like you wouldn't think those would come out … of this.**" Oira pointed to them.

Arana gazed at everyone one more time. "**Hmm … well, I do see your point.**"

"**Eep! Everyone's almost done! I'd better eat quick!**" Oira squeaked and hurriedly finished eating everything on her plate. Indeed, dinner time was almost done.

"Plates. Ah, thanks guys. Just wait for me in the living room. Or if Sue might want to rope you in one of her game times. I … have other stuff to do." Axl took the centaurs' empty plates.

"Sure!" Centauria smiled. "Okay." Cheironia nodded cautiously.

"Hehe. I've got a good one in mind. Or a few, I don't know. We'll see." Sue briefly smiled at them before going to Iris. "Here, let me help with the dishes."

"Thanks! Well, I'm clearing up for the servants to do their job, really." Iris smiled weakly.

"Please, ma'am. Let us take care of things." The man servants stated proudly.

Lumine was sitting at his place at the table, eyes closed, clearly in heavy thought, not minding all the cleaning around him. He opened an eye briefly and saw Axl head out to the living room.

Cheironia noted that Axl went out the manor to lean by its fences. She noted that Sue, being quite happy, asked for Centauria and herself to come to her room soon for some games. She didn't quite understand 'games', so she left her curiosity be for now.

Iris muttered something about relaxing herself, so she made for the living room's TV. Cheironia saw that, and Lumine heading towards Axl, presumably for a breather against an entire day upstairs.

"So … you didn't – can't – do much for those two today?" Lumine asked quietly.

"No, bro … the research guy said I shouldn't fight for a few months, plus … I didn't feel like it. I'm sorry. I mean, you'd want me to test them, right? So …" Axl answered quietly.

"It's fine. Don't push yourself. I understand." Lumine commented.

"Still don't want to share the secret of your virtual all-seeing system? Besides the Corp clearance level 9 or 10? At this rate, I don't have to think of anything for you to know." Axl said.

"I. Have. My. Ways. And it's clearance level 15 right now. Makes human surveillance, pre-empting on the stubborn ones, predicting their thoughts, Reploid performance evaluation and job designation so much easier. Almost as if everything can run themselves." Lumine snapped gently.

"How do you do it? Is it a secret recipe from dad?" Axl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Secret recipe, yes. Well, Iris also knows. She's not even willing to discuss it with you if you ask her. We were once in your body, that's how we share thoughts. She knows."

"Huh … I'm beginning to miss the days when Iris and you were stuck in my head, watching over me and everything. Those days were fun, despite their troubles." Axl teased.

"Now Axl, world affairs ain't going to run themselves. They always need some push to get going. And besides, you know Iris and I, even Sue I daresay, have your back covered." Lumine said.

"Yeah … thanks." Axl sighed and relaxed himself on the fence. "No problem, Axl."

Centauria and Cheironia watched the brothers stand together at the spot from the living room.

"I wonder what they are talking about …" Oira tilted her head to the left.

"I'm done! Come on, quick!" Sue came down the stairs in casual home clothes (having removed her outdoor clothing from earlier and during dinner). "It's time for loads of fun!"

Cheironia nervously followed Sue, followed by Centauria, to her room.

It was a giant mess. Sue started off with one of her favourite card games. She explained the rules. Everyone agreed the rules were fine. It was the way Sue aggressively pursued her victory that made the others nervous. Mehri barely stood against Sue just fine, Oira was shaking all over.

Kana asked to give Cheironia a handicap. Sue agreed. Kana and Arana agreed to team up for the handicap. They kept exchanging thoughts and persuasions to their front bodies. Mehri took it calmly, but did lose some rounds. Oira was initially afraid but after all, she got used to it.

Sue's ears and brain were working overtime just to keep her playing advantage over the girls. She barely got by when Oira unveiled her best hands, but she quickly scored a big win when she sacrificed her lesser cards.

Arana and Oira groaned. They were so close to winning. Mehri gave Oira a high-five for a decent job. Not much time had passed. Sue decided to change to a board game she knew she wasn't that good at, but she believed she could hold up just fine.

She was wrong. Centauria happened to land many lucky dice rolls and moved her horse (no pun intended) piece much faster up the lane than Sue's. Sue lost a few thousand game-dollars. Kana cheered. Sue started to drastically increase her time to roll the dice.

She was briefly in the lead until Cheironia landed a very lucky 11-roll that saw Sue lagging behind. She outed and tried to fight her way back up and earn more game-dollars back.

First round – she lost. Oira cheered, noting how fun this was. Arana was envious, saying she wanted to come out and play directly with Sue. Mehri patted on Cheironia's centaur body, saying 'there's always next time'. Sue growled. She wanted a rematch.

The ladies continued playing at least two more rounds. Sue lost one round, but won in the other. She was mad, however, that Centauria's game-dollars were very close to hers. She viewed that as a signshe needed to up her game and just have fun.

"So … how's your studies coming along?" Centauria asked. "You have a few more exams to do, right? Don't you have to focus hard?"

"Eh, I'm fine. It's wild nights like these that allow me to really focus on my studies and improve my memory and learning. So …" Sue shrugged.

"_Okay … so, what about your latest exams?_" Kana repeated that question.

"Oh, right. Still the same. A few more assignments and exams, and then I'm done. It's semester break then. Wee!" Sue raised her hans in joy. "I'll let everyone know when the time comes."

"Okay. Best of luck to you." Oira gave her a thumbs up. "_Yeah!_" Arana agreed.

"I heard from Axl that you can never best Lumine in your games …" Centauria teased. "Don't mention him in front of me! I hate how he's much sneakier than I am!" Sue pouted.

It was around 11 that Sue decided to quit, for she wanted to rest and prepare for another day at her college. Centauria and Cheironia saw themselves out. Axl found them by chance, and then asked them to come to his room till the end of the night. They nodded.

"That … was intense. I … I'm sure I can keep up with her on anything." Oira panted.

"_Yeah, and I was keeping an eye on her, too! How does she do that!?_" Arana added.

"It's okay, guys. She's like that in games. Proves how much interacting directly with a human can be everyday, right? Besides our previous lifes." Mehri waved her hand around to make a point.

"_Indeed. You two are actually not that bad a player in her board games. You should play more next time._" Kana said happily. "_But now, we need to go back to Axl._"

They hurried to Axl's room on the same floor, and found him going over some papers from his company. Axl could think of one thing to test Cheironia, with Centauria also kind of participating – staying quiet there till the end of the day.

The two nodded as they quickly walked over to Axl and stared downwards at his work. No one fidgeted even a little, as they noted how concentrated he was.

"**Wow. We just need to be quiet? That's easy for us.**" Arana thought to Oira. "**Uh … I won't just take this lightly just yet. It can be boring if not insane if we don't talk.**" Oira responded.

"**Oh darn it. If only I knew what these numbers mean … I could help. H – hey, aren't these notes from the company?**" Kana pondered inwardly.

"**I recognize the pattern of the paper, yeah. But … no, still no idea what I'm looking at.**" Mehri sighed. "**We're just his bodyguards to speak. Do we even learn all these as Centauria?**"

"**Maybe we can ask him when we're here, at home, when we can split.**" Kana answered. "**We can start tomorrow after Cheironia is confirmed as our co-worker.**"

Axl quietly felt uncomfortable when dealing with his numbers. I should've just asked them to stand at the door – no, Axl focus! Just wait! He thought inwardly.

Thankfully for everyone, time passed by rather quickly. No one even knew that one hour was up.

"Ah, a message from bro." Axl noted as his phone beeped.

And just the same as Centauria, once midnight was struck, the white Reploid summoned Cheironia to the 2nd floor for their performance rating.

"Cheironia, you need to see bro now. He's on the 2nd floor. Just go." Axl passed the message.

The girls panicked inwardly and saw themselves out to go and look at a poker-faced white Reploid.

"You both did fine. I have no complaints. You can begin a normal life under us." That was Lumine's simple answer at his desk. "I will be releasing to you two the restricted abilities."

Lumine snapped his fingers once. "Ah!?" "_Whoa!_" Oira and Arana cried in surprise.

Something changed inside them. Arana could feel certain new rules imposed on them, the old restrictions dissolving themselves. Oira felt like she could access new abilities as her own self.

Oira and Arana inwardly nodded. They accessed the SPLIT function in their body (and they coul jointly access the MERGE function in each their minds too), and Cheironia shone in white briefly, her form splitting into two individual Reploids. The white light stopped. Oira and Arana are in form.

"It's … it's you, you're back!" Arana gazed on her hands, registering her normal single vision. "Whoa, nice armour. It looks better." Oira looked at her own form and gazed at Arana's, whose form was Alia-like in design but had her old green armour. "Nice." Oira remarked.

"I … I never felt better having to hold someone else in my arms …" Arana reached out to Oira and embraced her tightly. The sensation of touch of foreign items and objects as her own person – she treasured it, after quite so long having not experienced this ability.

"It's okay … no worries … at least we are not alone, right?" Oira said softly. She could feel a light sob coming from Arana, and the same type of sob seemed to want to leak from her.

She gave in. The sobs were not as heavy as Kana and Mehri's, but these were sobs of appreciation nonetheless. Centauria was quietly watching from the side, and so was Axl.

"This is great." Mehri said. "_I'm so happy for them._" Kana quipped.

"That's nice, but … I'd have to ask them to become Cheironia for the night. After all, they don't have their own resting pods. And if I'm not mistaken, you two were once the same." Axl answered.

"No problem, boss. We can continue being like this with them. We will keep them company for the whole night, until those resting pods are delivered." Mehri answered.

"I have a feeling that bro will add the two more pods beside ours in my room …" Axl whined.

"_Aw, what's wrong with that? Aren't we bound by an eternal bondship to you? Why can't we all live together in the same room? It's not like we need much anyway. Huh? Axl, why are you looking away?_" Kana talked and then noted that Axl wasn't looking at them.

"Uh, I'm fine. I'll leave it to you four to take care of yourselves." Axl said, hiding the fact that he was blushing from them. Aw man, a total of four ladies with me!? He thought. I didn't mind one, but two at least was … this bizarre feeling in my mind. It just increased! It got worse!

Needless to say, Axl was asleep while he was constantly minded by his two centaurs.

The following morning, after everyone departed from the dining table from breakfast (and Iris and Sue left first), he asked Centauria and Cheironia to teleport to his farm company first.

He was alone again with his younger brother (not counting the human hired hands around).

"Treat them well, Axl. You have four ladies under your belt, after all." Lumine noted, with a gentle smile. "Best of luck. They're around you forever till further notice."

"I will try. Man, the things you push to me …" Axl stopped Lumine before the latter walked off.

"Hey, bro …" Axl sighed. "You really recycled Arana and Oira's original bodies, didn't you?"

"Standard procedure for all the reinstalled Reploids. Anything wrong with that?" Lumine answered.

"No, I'm good. I was wondering what you did to them after their transfers. I'm off to work, see you tonight." The brother waved farewell to one another, and Axl duly departed.

This feeling … it's happened with Sue before, and still is, but … why these four Reploid friends, and underlings of mine too? He had thought before teleporting off.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Self-inflection and growth for Oira and Arana, yaaay. Because they can resume some kind of normal life, yaaay. And what's this? Axl is feeling weird feelings for not just Sue, but all the four centaur Reploids? What's going on?**


	18. Fire Red

Chapter 18: Fire Red

Then, 10 more days passed in the blink of an eye. They were eventful to say the least.

Oira and Arana. Together, they are Cheironia. Serial identities NGC-0000002.1 and NGC-0000002.2 were issued to them. Just like Kana and Mehri (and Iris by definition), their bodies may be newer gen but their memories and histories render them older than their new serials suggest.

Everyday, Mehri Kana Oira and Arana awoke from their pods in Axl's room ahead of him. In general, they would escort him to the dining room (to Sue's disconcert and sometimes competitive behaviour) and they would eat and drink with Sue Iris and Lumine.

They would assume their merged identities, teleport with Axl to the farm, escort him the whole day under the sun, back in the company for lunch (he ate but they didn't), repeat escort for the whole day, teleport back to the Corp manor, split up, gather with everyone for dinner and then hang around either at the TV room or Sue's room for friendly games, and then sleep in their own pods.

Their schedules were more or less the same, barring some occasional exciting events. Regardless, the four ladies grew and continued growing in their own ways with everyone around them.

Day 1. Axl and Centauria and Cheironia in his room, very early morning.

The resting pod injected into him the waking program. Axl groaned into wake and pushed his pod open. He saw Centauria there waiting for him, already awake.

"Oh hey, morning." Axl greeted them. "_Morning, boss._" "Morning, boss." Kana and Mehri said together. "Oh hey, Arana. Oira. What are you two doing, sitting on the floor like that?" He asked.

"They separated about an hour just before you woke up, boss. They said they wanted to show you something." Centauria answered. "Girls, do you want to show it now?"

Oira and Arana wordlessly switched over to their human forms. Axl's eyes briefly widened when he stared at Oira in her own purple vest, orange-like jacket, blue jeans and black shoes, her hair flowing with her frolicky turns. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at Arana.

Arana had a formal blouse, green tie held back by a beige sweater, knee-length green skirt and brown shoes. Axl felt himself blush and turned around to hide it. "Boss …?" Centauria asked.

"We look great in these!" Oira gestured cheerily. "Huh?" The two looked at Axl, whose back was facing them. "W – what's wrong? Is our standard issued clothes not good?" She asked him.

"N – no! I mean, no! They look great! That's bro for you, he just seems to keep choosing suitable clothes that kinda … go well with you? Something like that?" He desperately tried to erase the blushing from his face and turned around to his underlings.

"Yay! We look good in this, don't you feel happy Arana?" Oira reached out to Arana and held her tight. "Y – yeah! We look wonderful in human skins!" Arana replied cheerily.

"Oh man … getting rid of these likey feelings is going to be hard …" Axl groaned.

Cheironia was formed a moment later, and everyone went to confront the day's work.

Later in the evening after dinner, Axl declined a round of gaming with Sue and the centaurs. He wanted some space on his own, so he retreated out of the manor to stare at Big City, lit in the dark.

"Phew … today's work was very good for my mind. I don't want to think so much about girls …" Axl maintained his human form, and cocked himself on the head. "Get out of there, man …"

"Get what out of where?" A sudden voice stirred him. "AH!" Which in turn stirred them. "Eek!" "_Whoa! Hey!_" Cheironia paced backward, but was barely stable. "_Hey, what's that for?!_"

"Oh, it's you two …" Axl sighed, but continued sitting on the floor after he fell over earlier. "I … I just need some space for myself, that's it. So … kindly leave for a bit?"

"Uh, no." Oira replied. "_Yeah, no._" Arana quipped and continued: "_Sue asked us to call you over for one of her games. There's only five of us, and we need one more player._"

"No thanks. I refuse." Axl said calmly. "Please." Oira then had a worried face on. "Boss … what's happened to you? Is there something on your mind? You're making me worried for you now."

"Uh, my head's all fuzzy." Axl cocked his head. "Must've been the copy chip writhing up on me again. Girls, I really appreciate your concern. Just tell Sue I don't want to play anything."

"Well …" Oira relented. "You're right that you need to calm down, but … if it's one thing you taught me and Arana during our coordination training, even in rest, we can do things together."

Cheironia paced forward and arched over to give a tight and warm hug on Axl. He simply moaned, haven't worked up the energy to protest. "Come on, boss. We're your subordinates. Give us a chance to also help you in your private life. Just take it easy, okay?" Oira hugged him a little longer.

"_H – hey, make sure your horns aren't stabbing Axl or like that_ …" Arana said uneasily.

"Hey!" "There you are!" It was the voices of Sue and Mehri, respectively. They had come down from Sue's room and exited the living room. "Axl is mine! Don't claim him for yourself! I want in on it too!" Sue rushed over to claim for her turn to glomp on Axl.

"B – boss? What's going on?" Mehri had to ask. "Did you ask Oira to hug you?"

"N – no! She just did it on her own!" Axl protested. "Hmph! Girls, new orders! No game time for now! Separate and let's cuddle Axl to the death!" Sue spoke loudly. "W – what!?" Axl exclaimed.

Centauria and Cheironia split into the four Reploid ladies and, minding Sue's presence, obeyed and threw themselves on Axl. "AAHH! Girls! Stop it! I just need some alone time!" He said.

"Now now, Axl. Don't deny us ladies a chance of man-hugging. It warms us up on the inside. Right, girls?" Sue asked cheekily, to which she was replied a resounding "YEAH!"

Urgh … huh, my headache is gone … Axl thought inwardly. Urgh, fine, let them do what they want.

All the Reploid ladies and Sue stuck to one another, and Axl of course, for as long as possible. Possibly infected by Sue's playfulness, no one questioned the lack of sanity of this moment.

Iris had exited her room, also came downstairs and was surprised to see this mess on the front lawn. No idea where Lumine was though; perhaps he wasspying from his 2nd floor office.

Day 2. The resumption of farm work. A sudden visit by X and Zero as well.

"Ahh …" Axl was checking on his crop's well-being in the water-filled fields. "Huh … my head doesn't feel painful already, that includes that likey feeling from seeing the girls as … cute …"

Axl grumbled and waved his hands about in semi-agony, semi-frustration. Centauria and Cheironia were on the soil road, glaring at him. "What's happening to our boss …?" Mehri asked.

"_He was mumbling something, but I couldn't hear it. Hey Arana, did you hear what he said? I think you have the ability to hear low-pitched frequencies, right?_" Kana quipped.

"_Uh, yes, but … I can't hear anything too. I'm sorry._" Arana said apologetically. "Did we give him trouble last night? By any chance?" Oira asked the rest. "I mean, we were following Sue's orders to split and then cuddle him on the grass, and he didn't want that sort of thing …"

"Yeah, and Iris lectured us heavily after she made us get off Axl. Even Sue got lectured." Mehri commented. "Next time, don't listen too much to what Sue says, just follow our boss …"

Axl calmed down, regained his composure and continued his work. Not far away, there came the familiar sound of two Reploids teleporting in to check on him. "Oh hey, you're here!"

"Yes yes, Axl. Just need some fresh air instead of being stuck in HQ. There were so many violent fights with the Maverick humans, even my brain needs to rest." Zero sighed.

"Eek! Is that who I think it is?!" Oira hissed. "Yes, it's the two legendary Reploids. They visit Axl on and off, so be sure to hold onto your poker face when they're around." Mehri nudged at her.

"_Uh, okay. I can._" Arana shivered a little. "_Hey, there's no need to be afraid. Just relax._" Kana said.

"Looks like Lumine gave you another companion, huh?" X noted the presence of another centaur similar to Centauria. "Your brother has a bizarre taste. Why are you getting them again …?"

"Things happen in the back. You don't want to know, X. You'd get a headache trying to deal with stuff bro deals with. Go back to the wonderful world of Maverick hunting." Axl answered instantly.

"Well, why don't you come back?" Zero used this chance to poke at Axl. "You get to beat up any Maverick humans. We all know about your past with renegade humans …"

"No, I'm done with that world. As much as I dislike how cruel bro can be, I think I'd rather leave it all to him." Axl was satisfied that the crops' shoots and roots were firmly in the ground. "I'm just happy here fighting the real world and having to provide for Sue."

X was doing some Reploid sort of calisthenic exercise on the soil road. The centaurs watched him with their poker faces. "Doesn't Sue have enough human cash from her inheritance …?" Zero asked.

"Yes, but that's not enough in the long run. I'm much happier here through to make her happy. I mostly have no use for human cash or merit credits, but you'd never know." Axl scowled at him.

"Fine, fine. But if you ever do come back, it'd be great to have you." The red Reploid said.

"You and X are going to bug me till the end of time to get me back to the Hunters, aren't you?" Axl frowned at X, but turned away before he could register X's reaction to his sarcastic question.

Hours later, after the two had departed and Axl made for the company kitchen to rest and eat something light. The centaurs stared at him together. An issue or two were burning in their minds.

"Yeah, girls?" Axl couldn't help but notice their worried looks. "Axl … please? We sense something going on with you. Can you … let us help you relax?" Cheironia asked, and Centauria nodded.

"Sigh … do what you want." Axl relented. He didn't want to argue with anyone for the moment.

"I'll get to his feet. You go for his head and neck." Centauria said. "Right." The latter paced quickly to get behind Axl. Axl asked in surprise: "Can this human method even be applied to us?"

"_You'd be surprised._" Kana said, and continued: "_I accidentally pinched a bit of Mehri's thigh in her human form, and she yelped in pain. We consulted some human traditional medicineworks as well. Sure, we don't have human flesh and all the innards, but I think it works for us psychologically._"

"Brain-wise, huh? Well … fine, go on." Axl figured the girls must've done this inquiry when he wasn't looking. Oh well, what the heck. What is there is lose?

"_It worked on me in my human form, too. So, please, trust us._" Arana quipped while Oira went about to working on Axl's neck. OH THE PAIN. He cried in his head. The pain from the legs as well!

"Hehe." Mehri giggled as she pushed strength through her fingers on Axl's lower limbs. At first, it was horrid, and he wanted out. Then, 10 and 20 minutes passed. He got used to it.

In fact, it felt very good. Huh. Who'd knew. Axl stopped cringing inwardly and learnt to let himself be free of whatever mental stress. Time passed, and he was utterly at ease on his chair.

"Huh … that was actually relaxing, aside the occasional pain. Thanks you two." Axl sighed and smiled weakly at them. "Thank you!" Centauria and Cheironia replied simultaneously.

"**Yay! We're doing something good for him!**" Arana cheered. "**Indeed. I feel much better since he acknowledged it. I'm going all out.**" Oira inwardly gestured. "**Yeah! Do it!**" Arana said.

"**Feels like we're being proper centaur underlings to Axl …**" Kana commented. "**Yeah, I get the same vibes too. This boss must be treated well upon, after all.**" Mehri thought as well.

The treatment continued, and Axl felt most refreshed after that. He went back to work roughly 30 minutes later, and the rest of the day flowed on like usual.

Day 3. More busy work for Axl. More of the same usuals for Centauria and Cheironia. The end of the working day. The workers bade everyone farewell, and they left Axl's fields.

"Hey, Centauria." Axl suddenly said. "Can you lead Cheironia back? I'm taking a long stroll."

She saw the keys to his hoverbike in his hands. "Ah, no problem. Just enjoy yourself, Axl. See you later." Axl flashed a quick smile at her and went into the company's garage.

"Phew …" Axl started his hoverbike as he was aware that his workers were locking up the company. "I think a few hours' bike ride will help me chill out. The wind gives a nice feel to it."

He heard the familiar Reploid teleporting out sounds. "Okay, they're back at the manor."

The garage door opened, and he rode his hoverbike out onto the soil path. The garage door closed slowly, and he was then speeding off on the familiar pathway.

He rode on the long highway. He had used this highway to drive Sue home, even back when Mehri and Kana were perfectly Centauria he used a van to ferry them back and forth. Huh, what happened to that van again? It's probably somewhere where he last parked it in the Corp grounds …

Axl blushed heavily upon thinking of the faces of all the girls – Sue, Kana, Mehri, and now Oira and Arana. The beautiful lovely faces glittered in his mind. They were wholesome individuals too …

"Hmm …" He grunted while his hands gripped on the hoverbike's pedals. "Why do I feel these feelings around so much? I mean, I get Sue because I care for her, but … what do I do …?"

He continued speeding on the highway. Meanwhile, Sue had just returned to the manor.

"Alright … a few more days or so!" She raised her fist to the air. "Then it's free free time. Oh! You guys are back! And Iris too! Bu – where's Axl?" She looked around the whole 1st floor.

"He said he was taking a stroll." Centauria shone in white briefly, separating into Mehri and Kana. "So … there's nothing much to do but wait around for him to come back, I guess."

"Hi hi Sue …" Iris gently waved to her from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Is that so? That's wonderful." The chill voice of Lumine's came from the 2nd floor, with the Reploid himself coming down the stairs. "Speaking of which, while we wait for Axl … Mehri, here's 100 zenny and 70 pence. I want you to go on an errand. Ah, and bring Kana with you."

The white Reploid casually placed the human cash in her hands. "W – what's this for?"

"Would you two like to wager where I'd think he'd be?" Lumine said, giving them his kind-of creepy smile. "Oh yes, Cheironia, stay around. You two happen to be perfect thinking material for me."

"Y – yes!" Oira answered. "_J – just don't melt us in anger!_" Arana pleaded.

"Silly you, Lumine's not going to melt anyone if we don't make mistakes." Iris said from the kitchen. "Yeah, we might be waiting for a while. The chef says one dish is not yet done."

"There we go." Lumine comfortably sat on a living room couch and gestured for Cheironia to sit in front of him. "And we need to bring one more dish back home. We can eat as much as we want."

Kana and Mehri's eyes widened when Lumine gave them the directions where Axl will likely be. They nodded and teleported out. Iris was helping the human chef, so she wasn't going to come out.

Silence permeated the chamber. Cheironia wanted to start some small talk, but how do you start small talk with this scary Reploid who can lash out at any moment? Her brain thought of something, she didn't care what it was, and she instantly spat it out.

"Do you plan to, like, perhaps … give Axl more of us old Reploids in this form?" Oira asked.

"Now why would I want to do something like that? Out of fun, or out of mockery, you may mean?" Lumine rested his chin on his hand and stared at Cheironia. "Are you perhaps thinking that every Reploid is a toy for me, a fellow Reploid, to command? How insulting that would be to me."

"No no! I'm just curious …" Oira uttered. "_Hey you're saying some weird stuff there. Don't freak me out, front body! I can't imagine possibly anyone enjoying this sort of thing!_" Arana protested.

I do not enjoy it, indeed. Lumine thought to himself. Unless of course, there's a bizarre chance where more old Reploids experience job issues and need help. I'd do it then. But, what odds are there?

The white Reploid didn't look at Cheironia the entire time he sat there and looked into the distance, but he was clearly thinking of more issues in his mind. Cheironia dared not talk further.

Axl had sped faster. He came out of the highway onto a smaller road, and followed the flow with the traffic. He was inching closer to the favourite spot where he could –

"Whoa!" Axl stopped his hoverbike on time. "W – what are you two doing here?!"

"Hi Axl!" Mehri, in her human form, waved at Axl. "Your brother said he knew you were going to come here and buy the special mayonnaise and chilli-powder kara'a'ge! He gave us cash to buy lots of them for dinner! We're going to carry it back for you!" Kana simply smiled at him.

"Oh, figures. He's like that, yeah. How much do you have" – Mehri showed Axl the monies she was given – "what!? That'd literally get us around 50 packs of them! Does he want so much!?"

"It's in the numbers." Kana shrugged. Axl moaned lightly. "Well … alright, let's go with it. I thought I'd just buy 3 packs, but … whatever. Alright, you two carry everything home."

"No problem!" Kana said, quickly bent over to Axl's ear and whispered "You can still buy your portions, he said", he nodded and then went over to the newer gen chefs cooking the kara'a'ge meat.

Axl waited with the girls while the chefs and assistants rushed their huge order. It took a while, but in the end, the girls teleported back (quietly) with all the kara'a'ge orders, Axl rode back home with his 2 packs, and everyone enjoyed the mayonnaise-slattered kara'a'ge in joy and peace.

"Bro … stop spying on me." Axl growled at the dinner table. "You could've called me too."

"Oh, I didn't want to disturb your bike riding." Lumine gave him a light smile. "Besides, it's these girls' job to be with you. And I happened to crave for this food, so it works out for everyone."

"Oh man …" Cheironia had long split back to Oira and Arana, so Oira was able to comment at him while Arana was busy trying to tear this thick slab of gravied chicken full of ligaments apart in her mouth. "I wish I could've been with you too, Axl."

"Uh … what's done is done." Axl hurriedly answered. Oira smiled at him, which was duly taken note of by Sue and Mehri. The rest of the night then paced onward like usual.

Day 5. Iris got Centauria and Cheironia for herself. She wanted them to be with her, for fun.

"Ah … it's so nice to see all four of you here." Iris looked around her room. Her room was, well, her room, and the four Reploid ladies occupied it too, sitting on her floor awaiting anything.

"Uh, shouldn't we head back to Axl?" Oira asked worriedly. "Nah, it's fine. He did say he didn't want to be disturbed, right? It means he needs his own time. Don't worry." Iris gestured.

"_Why am I here? Shouldn't we split?_" Arana scowled lightly. "_Oh, it's not so bad. You can still see Iris, right? Plus, you have me with you too._" Kana quipped light-heartedly.

"Just having you around puts me at ease. Golly, I have so much work it's almost unbelievable." Iris got from from her floor, pulled some pillows and cushions from nearby and hugged them.

"Huh. The old and ancient Iris. Hugging something so sweet like a human." Mehri observed.

"Hey, I deserve this kind of sweetness and cuddliness. Like any human." Iris pouted at her.

"_Incidentally, what were you doing last night Iris?_" Kana asked. "_I was around and you had to go out of the manor for some work. You were rushing. Are you okay?_"

Iris maintained her calm; she didn't want anyone to know she was part of a vigilante. "Uh, some urgent stuff came at my workplace. No need to worry. I got it settled." She lied.

"_Ah … well, that's good then. It's always bad to be late for work. Just like how Axl was when he lingered in his resting pod yesterday. He likes to laze around, I think._" Kana quipped.

The girls all laughed heartily, not in insult to Axl, but just for how comical he was. The laugh struck a note in Oira's mind. She decided to ask it out now.

"I have an issue." Oira raised her hand. "So, your old body was recycled in the past, you and Axl were meant to share the same body, but then Lumine was created as a replacement for Axl … and we are all assigned to be with Axl. It's as if … our lifes are all centered around his presence."

"When you put it that way, I guess it kinda seems so." Iris pondered.

"So … does that mean, Axl is like, the head of this family?" Oira continued.

"Oh no. He's not. He's the center of affection of the human head of the Corp. Lumine may be the head of the Corp now, he manages everything and gives us all a decent life, he may love Axl, like me, as a sibling, but Lumine's the real head of this family of ours." Iris answered.

"_But … why?_" Arana asked this time. "Lumine's the brainiest. That's just how it is. You have an issue with this arrangement? Axl's not exactly cut up for this sort of thing." Iris replied.

"_No, no, I'm good. I can kinda see Axl blowing stuff up, but not making stuff._" Arana said. "_Ow!_"

Oira had used her left hand to briefly smack her centaur body, hence Arana. "Don't talk about Axl that way. It's rude." "_But, but!_" "Arana, that's enough. Be a good body." "_Grrh …_"

"Oh, you're being firm now, Oira." Mehri commented. "Well … we got into this mess because of Arana, and I'm personally a bit weak-willed, but when we were assigned to be in this position, I … I have to be strong, right? That's why." Oira looked at Mehri weakly.

"_Stop bringing that up! I'm changed!_" Arana growled, and the other girls laughed.

"_So … Axl said that me and Mehri are kind of an extended family? At least that's how he sees it, or so I heard._" Kana began. "_Does that mean Sue is an extended family member too?_"

"Huh. If you want to put it like that, I'm fine with it. And yes, Sue is family. She's precious to us. Yes, since you four work for Axl and know about our world, then I guess you all are extended family too. Just like Sue knows us all as Reploids." Iris looked at them happily.

"So … if all four of us are older than you – I mean, except me, I know I was activated after the Repliforce incident – and Axl was talking about an extended family … does that mean Kana Oira and Arana are technically older sisters to you, and myself – I'm your younger sister?" Mehri asked.

"_Wow, someone's being inquisitive as well._" Kana commented. "I'm curious!" Mehri protested.

"Ehehe." Iris giggled. "If you want to think of it that way, I'm fine, but personally, I'd prefer to think of it based on the order of which you were admitted into our family. Because that's how Axl's human creator thinks of it. He thinks I'm the eldest, followed by Axl, and Lumine."

"That makes more sense to me." Arana remarked. "I mean, Sue isn't even related to Iris and Axl. Let's go with that. All four of us are equally of an extended family, but Kana and Mehri are just admitted earlier than myself and Oira."

"Ah …" The others (except Iris) awed. "Alright, it's settled." Iris clasped her hands together. "All of you are officially younger than us, but you're our extended family as well!"

"Yay!" "_Yay!_" The four Reploid ladies cheered amongst themselves.

In the coming days, Axl would ponder on why either of the four girls are able to cosy up with Iris very easily, and couldn't help but believe he'd have to deal with mushy mushy feelings soon. All thanks to this one night of familial affirmations.

In her mind, Oira was going through several issues at the same time. A queer yet crystal clear point made by Arana a long while back, her own feelings, and … thoughts on Axl.


	19. Continued

Chapter 19: Continued

The stories of Axl, Centauria and Cheironia (and others involved) are still being told past Day 5.

Day 6. A bizarre mess in the Prez Corp manor kitchen. It was after dinner. The human hands cleared up the entire table, and Axl remained sitting there. He was looking into blank space.

"Come on, Kana. Let's go out and do that thing we were talking about." Mehri swapped on her Reploid form and gestured her partner to come. "O – okay, sure." The latter affirmed.

"Enjoy yourself. Axl hasn't asked you to do anything, right?" Iris asked. "Yeap!" Mehri confirmed quickly. "Then, make haste and go out and do what you want. Quick!" Iris pressured them.

Arana watched the two hop out past the manor front door from her seat in the living room. "What are they doing? Shouldn't we be around Axl all the time? It's what our job demands."

"It's okay. I mean, we're here right, and we can cooperate together, right?" Oira tried to pre-empt any kind of anger Arana may have had. "Let us be the one to be with Axl this time."

"Well … if you must, head." Arana folded her arms and frowned after switching on the TV to try and watch one of Sue's favourite shows. "Where was that drama again …?"

"Oh, you mean the one with the horrid prince? That's not showing until tomorrow. Today's shows are regular news and entertainment game shows." Oira was quick to point out. "Argh!"

Axl was recalling a simple omelette and roast duck recipe he read. He wanted to try it out.

He knew where the eggs were, he knew where the frozen duck meat was, he knew where the flying pans, bowls, forks and spoons, salt and pepper were, and how to operate the stove.

You'd think he ought've practised cooking since many years ago after professing a desire to learn cooking, not just ordering and eating all the time. Well, he didn't practise anything at all.

"AH!" Axl yelped in the kitchen 5 minutes later. The kitchen was a mess, smoke came out from the oven, the fire on the pan was raging. "HELP!"

"Huh!? What's going on – AH!" Oira was the first to rush to the dining room and discover the mess. "Put it out! PUT IT OUT, AXL!" She frantically searched for the fire extinguisher.

The human hands heard the screams, even Arana ran and was shocked at the disorder and tried to help in her own way. Iris heard the yelp from her room and rushed downstairs to see what's happening.

"Oh goodness! Axl! You're trying to cook!? I've never seen you do any form of practice!" Iris nearly shrieked as she forced the oven electricity supply dead.

"I was trying! I didn't think it'd be this bad!" Axl protested after dousing the frying pan with soapy detergent water from the kitchen sponge. "Do I really stink at this!?"

"I'd say, Yes, because I've never seen you try to cook before, nor arrange with anyone to teach you!" Iris opened the windows and all the smoke nearly gusted out. "Seriously!"

"HAH!" Oira found the carbon dioxide fire extinguisher and gushed the entire kitchen and dining table with gas. Every single bit of flame was gone, and every Reploid and human was dirty.

"P – please! Next time ask us in advance! Don't do something like this on your own!" The human chef pleaded to his Reploid superior. "I – I will call the backup to have this place cleaned up by morning! Now, please, leave us alone to clean up!"

Every Reploid was pushed out of the dining room-cum-kitchen. The other humans were shouting words in other languages to sort things out. Oira and Axl groaned.

"Seriously! Don't do that again, boss! Sheesh!" Arana pouted. "I though you better than this!"

"Darn it, Axl! You're not supposed to cook when you haven't enough experience!" Iris hissed.

"I'd say the same." The familiar cold voice came in. The white Reploid had stood at the sidelines and saw it all. "Axl, seriously, haven't you learnt since the last time you had me and Iris consume your cooking disaster? Why do you have a nag of just … causing this particular type of trouble?"

"I just wanted to try on my own first!" Axl protested. "You can save it. Every pence needed to clear up this mess and all the food you've wasted – I will double it and put it on your debt tab." The white Reploid gestured his hand in a wave-like manner. Axl hung his head down in defeat.

"Urgh … this is not good at all …" Axl groaned.

When Kana and Mehri returned with their errand having been done, they were surprised to see the mess in the dining room. Axl simply retreated to his room in guilt.

Day 7. Axl and Cheironia alone, after apparently Axl letting Centauria take a break (and then was promptly caught by Sue and dragged into her own world of personal fun).

The humans managed to get the kitchen and dining room fixed back to normal, and Lumine would gladly remind Axl of the several thousand zenny of debt he now has.

"Now, I have to make it up with the company sales, extract some portions of salary for this mess … this bites." Axl walked on the grass, wanting to look at the dark skies to relax.

"_I'm just happy that everything's back to normal and that we could even eat like usual today …_" Arana sighed. "_So … Oira, you don't mind being like this with me?_"

"I – I don't mind. I mean, it's bizarre when you can be free, but … I'll just go with it for now. Shake it up, my butt." She expected Arana to wiggle her tail. "_No, I'm not doing that unless I have to._"

"Aw come on. It's our second nature." "_No._" "Please?" "_NO._" "Please please?" "_NO!_"

"Uh … what are you two doing here?" Axl decided to ask. The three were together on the front lawn of the manor. "Didn't I ask you to be at ease? And why are you two like this?"

"_No. You never asked us to be at ease. Oira went along with my wish to be Cheironia, that's all_." Arana explained.

"Ah … well, I guess it's fine then. I wanted some time alone, but … since you two are here, might as well keep me company." Axl shrugged, and (human form) dusted his hands on his jacket.

It was silence for a moment. The evening night has fallen. Beautiful lights lit up Big City from all directions as Axl turned a total 360 degree on the spot.

Axl leaned on the fence in the front lawn. "So … you two, are you doing okay? Is it fine being in this form?" He gestured at Cheironia's body. "I'm … personally a little sorry for you two."

"Huh? Why?" Oira asked. "_Why'd you ask that?_" Arana asked as well. "Well … bro's conditions for you two to work for me was to be like this … I can't fight him, really. He decides everything."

"Please, don't think about it so much." Oira pleaded. "Myself and Arana were going to mess with the Corp, and it's natural that this kind of consequence occurs … plus, we were given a second chance at life. A much better chance, in fact. So … if the price is dictated like so, then … hold on, didn't we already have this talk before? We are fine, Axl. Really!"

"_Yeah, don't mind it so much. It may look as if I'm having to hunch myself here, but … actually, I feel nothing; it's as if I'm myself standing up properly. I'm fine with this role, don't worry._" Arana sighed. "_Why did I even think of challenging the Corp in the first place …?_"

"Uh, everyone at one point is dazed and not … awake, for a lack of better words. Don't think about it too much." Axl sighed. "What's done is done. Let's move on."

"**Oh, but there is one thing I can't stand. We were imposed on him by Lumine but he feels like he has to naturally take care of us! I can't take it anymore! This feeling of indebtedness is too much for me!**" Oira thought desperately.

"**Whoa whoa! Hey! Easy, calm down! I kinda feel indebted too, but don't lose it! W – what do you propose we do as Cheironia in this form, besides following his orders?**" Arana hastily said.

Outside of this chaotic exchange, Cheironia appeared fine and registered his words. "Uh … Axl, did you don't mind me? Can I express my gratitude to you, on behalf of Arana as well?" Oira asked.

"Uh … what do you plan to do?" Axl raised his eyebrow in scepticism.

Cheironia simply walked over to Axl, behind him, did the centaur version of squatting lower with all four legs, and proceeded to softly and gently hug him from behind. A nice warm hug.

"Aw man, you're just like Kana and Mehri last time." Axl sighed. "So much bawling …"

"D – did something happen to them?" "_Yeah, what happened?_" Oira and Arana asked together.

Axl summarized Kana and Mehri's past – accidental permanent fusion, the Corp doing research to free them, Lumine aggressively destroying their old body form, transfer of Reploid souls into newer gen bodies, the two sobbing it out, and at one point, they couldn't stop hugging him.

"They were stuck with no way out at one point!?" Oira asked in shock. "Yeah, so … the fact you two could merge and separate as you please, your ability was built on their sad tale." Axl said.

"_And you also treated them the same way you treated us_?" Arana asked sadly. "Yeah, I pitied them. I'm just glad they could be back to normal. But anywho … just keep this to yourself." He said.

Oira decided to hug Axl a bit more tightly. A show of increased appreciation. Oira let a tear flow loose from her left eye. Axl stood uncomfortably as her hands sort of felt his chest.

"Thanks, and sorry. I was getting emotional." Cheironia let him go and resumed standing properly. "We're both very glad you let us hug you, sorta, through this form."

Axl scratched his head a few times. "If you say so …" "Boss!" "_We have something for you!_"

Centauria came to Axl and Cheironia from the front door. "Oh yes, Sue also wants you to join us for the next round of gaming. It'd really help her for the exams. Pretty please?"

"Uh, sure. If it means she'd do well with her own studies – wait, what was that about something for me?" Axl saw Centauria had hidden her hands behind her back. He tried to peek but Centauria managed to pace and gesture so that what she was holding remains hidden.

"Yeap, myself and Kana have something for you." Mehri said. "Close your eyes, boss." He did as he was asked to. "Okay, you can open them." He opened up and saw Centauria's hands with a fancy hour-glass of blue and red granules of sand. "We bought this with our merit credits. Tadaa!"

"Oh hey. An hour-glass. I've always watched one of these, but never got around to buy them! There's always something about being able to chill and watch these flow down that's so … metaphysical." Axl carefully took it. "Thanks you two! I really like it."

"_No problem!_" "No problem!" Kana and Mehri said together. "So … can we go to Sue?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me put this in my room. Come on, Cheironia. Let's go for a game." Axl and Centauria walked ahead first, and Cheironia followed behind.

"**Aw … I wish we could do that for Axl. Did you see how happy he was?**" Oira thought inwardly. "**Yeah, but … we don't even have human money or merit credits. How do we do that?**" Arana asked.

"**Yeah, you're right. Hmm, looks like we need to increase our gameplay here. So that means we should make up for it with actions!**" Oira clasped her hands together.

"**Uh, Oira? Hello? Are you okay?**" Arana tried to get her attention. "**You're getting a bit too spirited into this. J – just take it easy on this whole doing something extra for Axl.**"

"**Ah … I'd be so happy if we can do that …**" Oira muttered, clearly not listening to Arana. Arana was a little afraid for her enthusiasm. "**Please don't go out of hand, Oira …**"

A good night of game did help Sue to relax and sort of prepare better for her exams. She would really appreciate everyone's role in going along with her gaming.

Day 9. This time, it was just Axl and Lumine alone on the 2nd floor in the evening. Sue once again took the centaurs for herself, and Iris had to go somewhere urgent for her own work.

"Hey bro. Just wanna see how you were." Axl came in and placed his hand on Lumine's desk.

"Ah, Axl." Lumine stopped his work, adjusted his sitting position and turned to Axl. "My my, your Reploid ladies are nowhere to be seen. I wager Sue has taken them for another gaming night?"

"Yeah … she's always doing that. It's almost time for her own holiday too." Axl replied. "And uh … about that day, I'm really sorry. It was immature of me to simply dive into cooking like that."

"Just pay back the debt, don't do it again and you're fine. I'm not cutting relations or raging because of a trivial matter like this. You're not some bloody idiot human who never learns … and doesn't know that he doesn't know he is a dunce." Lumine said to the point.

"Argh … you always know where to stab your sharp words …" Axl groaned.

"Hm. Well, let me be the one asking the questions." The white Reploid fiddled his fingers. "You brought all four of them to your latest visit to the Hunters HQ yesterday. I thought you didn't want to go back there, or even let your friends see your new centaur underlings?"

"Figures, you always spy on me …" Axl groaned. "Uh, just like that. I wanted to at least introduce Oira and Arana to the gang. Well, X and Zero weren't around, so the navigators were just fine. We just talked small talk. Nothing much."

"Didn't go for another battle with Centauria? I know you fought them in HQ last time."

"I … am taking the researcher's advice more to heart. He did say I shouldn't push myself, and I was wondering so … today, after work, I went to his lab for another diagnostic. That's why I was late."

"At least inform us ahead of time and don't make us wait. So, how was your body?"

"Aching because I've not used the copy chip in so long. He says I will have to replace it. Probably explains some other … emotional things I have in my brain. But …" Axl sighed.

"If you need help for replacement of your copy chip, I can support you. Never mind the finances, this is beyond just you. Your copy chip is the basis for all newer gens, you know. Even this body." Lumine placed his hand on his chest. "Paying for its replacement is the least I can do to be grateful."

"Well … thanks, bro. I will give you the details soon." Axl smiled, and was lightly smiled back at.

He looked into the white Reploid's eye. Something about it seemed off. Unlike many issues before where he needed to find the words to express his meaning, Axl knew right off the bat what the issue was this time. Silence between the brothers. No one moved, at first.

"Bro, are you okay?" Axl straight up asked. "Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Lumine replied nonchalantly. "Uh … you've been rather … tough and cruel as of late." Axl scratched his head.

"Strong words you've used. No better descriptions?" The white Reploid looked at him.

"It's more like, you're too serious and dark all the time. I remember you being softer and kinder before you took over the Corp too. And that thing about adopting the Maverick cunning to be tough in your work." Axl began. "I get that but …"

"Please be straight to the point." Lumine sighed.

"You're tough and cruel for work, sure, but, you gotta strike a balance between work and just living. I sure do miss the happy normal bro." Axl said. "That's what you were."

"Axl, you know I have so much to do. I will admit that I'm too absorbed into work, especially since the last 13 months. But … there's no end in sight. I worry all the time on how things are." Lumine tapped his fingers on his desk. "As much as I want to take it easy, I can't."

"Well, alright. I guess managing the world is tough." Axl perked up a bit. "Sorry, I mean, I just wanted to let you know how I see you recently. It's nice to see you being the original you."

Lumine stared at him. "Continue." He said.

"I … I remember when we were stuck together before you got your body. After Iris cleansed you. You were so nice and friendly. So different than the sorta-Maverick you. I just miss that, that's all. Well, if only we can go to a time where we didn't worry so much and just … live." Axl gestured.

"Sure would be good, but … I understand, bro. I really do. K – keep up the good work handing everything." Axl walked up to him and placed his right palm on his shoulder. "I'm sure dad is proud and happy of you. And as long as we're here as a family, I'm proud of you too."

The white Reploid looked between Axl's face and his hand gently patting his own shoulder. There were tensions and thoughts in his mind, but he felt the pressure largely subsided.

"Thanks, Axl." Lumine smiled gently. "That means a lot from you. I'll keep this in mind."

"Keep doing your thing, bro. Perhaps if I want you to be happy, I'd drag you to another one of Sue's game nights. Lose to her, okay? That'd really make her happy." Axl clicked his finger.

"Oh, I'm not too sure I can do that. My circuitry doesn't permit me to do cheats and handicaps."

Axl smiled widely, beaming his teeth at Lumine. Well, at least he's at ease now, Axl thought, based on Lumine's face. I think that's good enough for me. He's still bro after all.

Day 10. After a long day's work, and after dinner in the Corp manor.

Another round of gaming happened in Sue's room, but of a celebratory note. When she was done, every Reploid kindly left her to sleep so that they could recuperate in turn.

"Oh man, what another night." Mehri groaned on the fence outside the manor (not in Centauria form). "I hate it when Sue goes all hyperactive on us. How does she play so well even when we've learned all the rules? I'm exhausted just thinking of it."

"Eh, I mean, we're built to emulate humans in the first place right? The humans were humans first, so …" Kana, who was following her, shrugged. "We can beat her at another time."

"Ah … that was exhausting." Arana walked up to them and leaned on the fence outside the manor too. "Well, I mean, Sue did say her exams were over, and she felt she did well."

"Indeed. She's on her semester break now. So I guess she deserves her rest?" Oira walked over and shrugged. "I hope Axl is fine, he really didn't do too well in any round we had."

The four girls hung their heads down. "Do you think the boss is dealing with it? Whatever it is that makes him look uncomfortable in recent days? Should we intervene?" Oira asked.

"Uh … I think we should leave him be, and try not to bother him so much." Arana answered.

She continued: "He looks a bit worn for wear. I'm sure he knows it, and he's looking into it as well. If we try and intervene, I feel that Axl will lose some dignity as a guy. Besides, one night I saw him going to Lumine, talking about something. I'm not sure what it is but … I trust him."

Oira sighed, having been unable to protest, while Kana and Mehri nodded at Arana. "Alright, let's then stay out here, relax a bit and then head back to the resting pods." Mehri suggested.

Nods again. And the four girls stood where they were outside the manor.

Oira had been thinking on her own. She knew she had feelings for Axl, which the same can be said for Kana and Mehri – because he looked after all of them – so that issue is cleared.

But, that crystal clear and distinctly irritating point once mentioned by Arana never went away. It made her silently uneasy. Maybe Arana's character bled to her.

She decided to go ahead with this decision she made in her mind, and when the time was right, she would get Arana to cooperate with her, and then move on.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**There was a chapter in AASR whereby Axl screwed up cooking and everyone's dinner turned out horrible. I wrote that he was interested in cooking but I forgot to expand on that in AASR, so I included a section of how klutzy he is in cooking here. Hope that part was enjoyable to you.**

**Together with the kara'a'ge buying in the last chapter, I decide to affirm that this Earth's global currency is 1 zenny = 100 pence.**

**Oira's feeling of indebtedness to how much good stuff Axl and co are giving to herself and Arana, and the fact that Arana wanted to find out the truth of the state of things of human-Reploid relations for the sake of her own dignity as a Reploid - that dignity part - both will be a key subplot in the future. Look out for it.**


	20. Solitude

Chapter 20: Solitude

The following day. Mid-noon. Everyone was at work. This time, the white Reploid wasn't gently working on his computer. He was furiously working on his computer.

He gritted his teeth in determination. Tapping and typing, many mouse-clicks and mouse-moves. A single tap on the ENTER button. He felt released from tension. Everything was done.

"Ah!" Lumine gasped and leaned back against his chair. "Finally. A few months' worth of work is done. I'm expecting to get results in the next two weeks, perhaps at earliest would be 10 days."

He looked around the 2nd floor that was his office. He was the only occupant. For the past 3 years plus, after the razing down of Prez's former office and massive Corp restructuring, he has been in here non-stop. Merely changing floors to work, eat and sleep, rarely going out. That has to change.

"Tough and cruel, huh … then it's perhaps a good time to get some rest." Lumine said. "Time to get out of this solitude once in a while. I'll start by doing something Axl will like."

"Hah …" Axl sighed from his fields and went back to the soil road. "Alright … all the soil is healthy, the crops are growing just fine, I think we can expect a huge harvest soon."

"Wow! Really? You think that will happen?" Cheironia spoke excitedly. "We'd get to see huge fields with greenstalks and yellow buds and fruit!?"

"_Hey, don't act like that. I feel embarrassed. Besides, it depends on the crops._" Arana hissed.

"_She's just excited, don't worry. I am excited too!_" Kana giggled lightly.

"Cup of juice and a small bowl of nutty cereal?" Centauria uttered and presented Axl with a tray of said items. "Don't mind if I do." Axl said. "Oh, wait, let's go to the company first."

Axl led Centauria and Cheironia back to the company's entrance. He grabbed a seat and then accepted the handout of the tray with juice and cereal. "Maybe I should plan the company's direction."

"But boss." A female worker under him heard and interjected. "We were specifically hired to help you in those specific areas. If you're here, where will we be?"

"Yeah! I don't want to feel unusued. Please let me do my job …" A male worker pleaded.

"Sure, sure. I was just pondering on it. No worries. I think I'd have to discuss with the benefactor or else he will get mad, assuming I plan to discuss at all." Axl sighed weakly.

"Yay!" The workers cheered and returned to their work.

"Why are they always so highly spirited?" Centauria pondered. "Is it really just the human enterprise that gets them going, just like what your brother said? Is it that strong a motivation?"

"Well … you have me motivated for Sue, right?" Axl gently patted his chest.

He suddenly felt a stir in his head. A sensation that he hasn't felt for a long time. Fortunately, he was calm enough to withstand the light shock that would've otherwise toppled his food over.

_Hi Axl. I'm here just for a bit._ Argh! Bro! I – It's been so long! You've not done this in years! Axl hurriedly thought inwardly. _Oh, don't mind me. Carry on with your activities._

"Uh, boss?" Cheironia moved forward, bent down and wabed her hand in front of Axl. "Are you okay? You look like you're daydreaming. Hello …?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Don't mind me. Uh … I just need a tiny nap. Centauria, sorry, but I will get back to eating the cereal later. Uh, just be around, okay?" Axl gave the tray back to her.

"Sure …? I'll just keep holding this." Mehri tilted her head and held the tray securely. "**Huh. I wonder what that was all about.**" Kana whispered. "**Who knows. Continue being who we are, Kana. Remember, we can't let everyone know we're actually two.**"

Bro, what are you doing here!? Man, you gave me a shock! I wasn't ready, not like the old days when you can just transfer in and out as you like! W – wait, you didn't grant the girls!?

_Oh you silly older brother. _Lumine laughed lightly. _Only myself and Iris can transfer into you. Everyone else is everyone else. Why are you so worried about stuff like this?_

Okay, phew … I'm still spooked out about the possibility. N – never mind! What's up? You – you've not done this in years! Why the sudden desire to transfer over?

_Nothing really. Ah … you have been enjoying your time with Sue all these years. What's this? Do I detect a hint of embarrassment in front of the four Reploid ladies as well? Oh Axl, you already have Sue. If anything, it seems your harem is quietly expanding._

Gah! You're reading my memories again! Stop talking about that stuff, bro! Those are personal! And … I feel weird all over. I try to brush them all aside, but … it feels wrong.

_There's nothing wrong with harbouring a kind of affection for anyone. It depends on the type of affection, though. Myself and Iris love you as our brother. You love Sue for her own self and person. There's nothing wrong with that. Heck, Kana and Mehri have hugged you on several occasions. And the two new ones Oira and Arana seemed to savour you too. Why not love the four as friends?_

Urgh … Axl thought only that and waited for Lumine's next response.

_Alright, I'll stop pulling your leg. I just came here to relax myself in the one place that's more 'home' than home. That's all. I'm done with so much work that for the first time since taking over dad's position, I'm free for at least 9 or so days straight._

Wow, bro. Congrats! Looks like you can finally laze around. But … I'm not sure you should just relax in my head, as much as you make it sound so comfortable …

"He really looks like he's asleep at this point." Cheironia pointed out. She bent over to Axl and felt his forehead. "Not much activity. Perhaps he's really tired?" "**Agreed.**" Arana thought.

"I'm not sure … boss has never sat and leaned on a couch and go to sleep like that before." Centauria looked a little worried. "He's always active. He'd only sleep at night. Not now …"

_Hear that, Axl? Your lifelong companions are caring for you. Sure, it's by occupation, but also because they genuinely do. There's nothing wrong with reciprocating a degree of love._

Ugh, I guess that makes sense. But I don't want to do something stupid later on.

_You know what? This gives me an idea. I'll go back and see to some things being done. Then I'd let everyone know during dinner. I hope all of us can go along. See you, Axl._

Axl watched Lumine disappear inside his mindscape. The dark place with invisible floors. He hasn't talked to anyone inside his head for a long time. Maybe he should brush up on that.

He opened his eyes, and then widened with shock to see upclose Cheironia looking straight at him.

"Whoa!" "Eeep!" The two stirred. Cheironia galloped backwards a little.

"**Ow … Oira, I wasn't prepared! You're so lucky I could still control our hind body properly!**" Arana hissed lightly at her. "**S – sorry!**" Oira said. "Boss … are you okay?" Cheironia asked.

"Ugh, just resting. Did I doze?" Axl acted naturally. "It felt like you were …" Centauria shrugged.

Oh man, I wonder what bro is planning. Sounds like he wants everyone to come with him on whatever he's planning … Axl sighed and then stood up. "Alright, I'll have the cereal now."

Evening came. Centauria and Cheironia teleported back with Axl to the manor, and they split. The chefs were still preparing the courses. Iris had gone to pick up Sue from her college, and the two returned together. The white Reploid was seen with his eyes close in the living room.

"Dinner is served." A man servant dully announced. All the Reploids reverted/maintained their human forms and entered the dining room. The food and tableware was all laid out for them.

"Bro, you're the only one not here." Axl called out to Lumine, and everyone's heads turned to the living room. "What's wrong? Come on, let's have family time."

"Of course." The white Reploid finally stood up, stretched his arms and went to assume his seat at the dining table. "It's just been so long since I'm at last able to just hand out and chill."

"Did something nice happen recently?" Iris asked. Lumine adjusted himself on his chair.

Lumine relayed his good news to everyone. Absolute nothing to do for the next 10 days or so. He felt that a big holiday was deserved for himself, but he was still thinking how to handle it.

"Hey, bro. I have an idea." Axl got his attention. "Why don't all of us go with you to wherever you want for your holiday? Somewhere you won't be compromised, but we can all be … free."

"Well … I did have a thought. Laureshkanys Section 39-01. The Corp has a property there that is responsible for liaising with every company in –" Lumine hasn't touched his food.

"In space!?" Iris exclaimed. "Urgh …" She then grumbled. "Oh come on, Iris." The white Reploid sighed and continued: "It's one of the oldest space settlements ever made. Plus, there's never going to be another Final Weapon incident. If you all so choose it, we can go there, and all are safe."

"You sure?" Iris frowned. Lumine nodded. "Well … okay. I can come with you." She nodded.

"I guess I can come with you …" Sue pondered and shook her head left and right. "I mean, I'm on break right now, and I'm not sure what to do."

"We leave for that vacation the day after tomorrow." Lumine said bluntly, to the shock of everyone else. "It'd be a 6-day vacation. You have all of tomorrow to settle whatever leaves you want. I believe some calls on my part can help make it easier. So … shall we eat?"

The Reploids and Sue rushed to eat their dinner. Simple words from the white Reploid, and he meant every word of the exact intention. He wasn't going to tolerate slow work.

Axl and Iris had to rush their internal applications for leave at their workplaces, after dinner was done. Sue looked at the white Replid leaving the dining table with a tiny smile on his face.

"Oh man, you were SO glad to talk like that just now." Sue growled lightly. "Oh, that means I'd have to decide what to pack to head for this space entertainment place." She promptly left.

In her room, Iris was going over the online application form for her workplace on her laptop. "Hmm. Clickety-click, and then done. Hopefully Lumine can ask them to approve it quick." She said.

"Oh." Iris realized something. "That means … I'd have to contact Alia on specific days to meet her."

In his room, Axl too was on his laptop, clicking away on his own application for leave for the 6-day vacation. Clicky-click-click. "Alright, my application is done. I hope this passes."

He went on to the profiles of Centauria and Cheironia as well (on the company internal website) (nothing of Kana and Arana too – they officially don't exist). He was about to make the application when a gentle knock on his door and its opening interrupted him.

"Hey, boss. What about us? Are we to continue roaming your workplaces, or …?" Mehri asked.

"No, I'm applying leave for all four of you. Through your centaur identities, of course. You girls get to go to space for a holiday too. Come here." Axl gestured.

"Yay!" Mehri cheered and went to bend over his left side. Axl moved the mouse and typed in the details on the application based on Mehri's tetimonials. Surprisingly, there was not so much to fill in for the two identities. One last click, and the applications were sent through.

"Thanks, boss!" She quickly gave him a quite hug and ran to the door. "I'll tell the others!"

"Oh man … why all the hugs?" Axl sighed. "Ah, I need to arrange with bro and the researcher for an appropriate date for the copy chip operation. I need to get this fatigue done and away with."

He continued clicking on the mouse and surfed the online networks.

Sure enough, the approvals were given the next day. Time for their joint vacation.

The day arrived just as quickly. It was time for their vacation. Well, there was a split-up. Iris and Lumine decided to teleport straight to the Corp base space, while Sue and Axl were accompanied by Mehri Kana Oira and Arana in a rocket launch.

For Sue's own safety. Because although Reploid and matter teleportation could be discovered and executed safely, the same was not the said for the human version.

The Corp had a minor rocket base for launching of old rockets back in the days of the Jakob Project. After all that fiasco, though, usage fell severely, but maintenance was still performed. The site could indeed afford one more launch for its owner's relatives.

"This is fun! A launch into space!" Sue was fully dressed in casual clothes, while the Reploids had their own human forms on. They were on a platform leading up to the seats of the rocket itself, high from the ground. Axl could see Big City in the distance.

"Please be careful, and follow the rules, and enjoy your flight upwards." The newer gen Reploid guided them to the entrance. "No problem, thanks dude!" Sue cheerily replied back.

Everyone entered into a gyro-sitting chamber the instant they were in the rocket. They sat and tightened their seat belts, the door was shut, and gyro-chamber readjusted itself to accommodate the rocket's launch status and of course, gravity.

"We are launching in T-minus 10, 9, 8 …" The announcer abruptly said via the comms about 5 minutes later when everything was set. Sue held on tightly to her seat. "3, 2, 1, we have take off."

The rocket engines blasted into full power, the takeoff was slow, but gradually picked up speed. The rocket flew up to the skies, and the dark abyss surrounding Earth and the solar system. The gang could see the Moon in the distance, and sure enough, a large space settlement incoming.

"How'd it feel like to actually go on the Moon itself, Axl? I heard it's forbidden since the end of the Jakob Project." Kana asked curiously. "It was fine. Back then, the mission was rescuing bro, who was doubly evil back then, so … didn't pay too much mind to stepping on its rocks." Axl answered.

"Space … man, it was so overhyped back in the day." Mehri folded her arms. "Now … eh."

Axl smiled lightly. "Whoa, we're getting closer and closer to the hatch of this particular settlement." Sue pointed out, and indeed, the rocket thrusters were slowly inching them to an open hatch.

"That'd be our destination." Axl said. "Let's all get along well on this vacation, okay?"

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**If anyone recalls in my Notes in chapter 1, I said that TCW is a fanfic about Mehri and Kana, and that there'd be no Iris or Lumine inside Axl's head. And yet, I'm not only writing about Kana and Mehri, but also writing a lot of Axl Sue Iris and even devoted portions of writing to Oira and Arana. I even wrote that Axl hosted Lumine inside his head in this chapter. I know, it sounds like I'm sorta breaking a promise or like that. But ... I prefer to think I wrote these as necessary because Kana and Mehri initiated actions that gave way to many consequences, and that Axl and co are the only ones capable of dealing with them and with these two main characters in the long run. Plus, given the current state of world affairs, the involvement of more people makes this world more believable. That's my POV.**

**If anyone remembers the original AAS, the second part of AAS (Continuation) has a major key element of Axl's copy chip instability. I brought that back and made it so that after the last fight Axl had with Centauria (in the Maverick Hunters HQ), the copy chip started acting up and caused him pain and headaches. Don't worry, he'd get fixed eventually.**

**In case you noticed that Iris was sceptical about their vacation to space, well ... she "died" in space in MMX4. I think that's a good cause for worry - no one wants to go back to a place of pain and bad memory.**

**And that's the first batch of chapters for now. See you next time for the second batch - the finality of TCW~**


	21. Uneasy

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Alright, here we go! The second batch of chapters for TCW, and thus the finality of this sequel to AASR! I felt the resolution was fine, and the epilogue was a blast to write for some reason. Why? You'd see.**

**But for now, enjoy these chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Uneasy

Axl expected the vacation to be a happy one. He got that for sure, but he just wasn't expecting the few bizarre incidences that happened during the past 3 days.

He was in a hotel-looking room, with all the typical human-related furniture, in one of the wings of this huge private Corp territory of a grounds. His room didn't have a bed, still the Reploid resting pod.

"Argh …" He briefly gazed on his Reploid form and stretched himself. "Well, if not for yourself, Axl, for Sue, for sis, for bro, and the four girls." He swapped over to his human form.

It was late in the morning, however. He woke up late. The others must've gone to enjoy themselves ahead. "Eh … at least I enjoyed myself with the guys for the past … 3 days? Urgh, I'll make it up with them. Somehow … after breakfast, or lunch. I'm not in my best now …" He whined.

He exited the room and glanced around. He went past the simple beautiful corridors, went on the escalator to the 2nd floor, and made for the pantry. The chamber was of a yellow theme, which contrasted well with the table and chair of brown. The buffet table was ready for him.

"Ah, you're late today, Axl." Lumine was sitting not too far from where Axl stood. "How unusual. It's a big contrast to your cheeriness ever since we arrived in this space settlement."

"It's written all over my face, huh …" Axl briefly looked at Lumine before going out to grab a plate and pick as much food as he desired. The white Reploid nodded lightly.

"Just take it easy. That's the whole point of a vacation. Or, if you can't wait, you can always teleport back home and rush straight for the copy chip replacement operation. I think that should really make your overall fatigue and sense of … dread go away, for a lack of a better word." Lumine said.

"No no … I'd just bear with it. I just started feeling bad since last night in general, that's all." Axl went over to share a seat at Lumine's table. "It's just a few more days."

The white Reploid looked at his older brother eating the various light cakes and helpings of gravied rice and noodles. "Bro, are you thinking lots of things again?" Axl asked. "You're just sitting here and … did nothing. That's all you ever do around here. I know you don't read the newspapers …"

"Sometimes, sitting alone and not thinking of anything is relaxing for me. I just do that." The white Reploid dusted his hands on his jacket and straightened his tie. "It can be real boring being with me."

"Eh, I'd take my chances before I go back to the girls." Axl smiled weakly. "Where are they?"

"They're in the theme park. Iris … had to go back to Earth for her private work." Lumine answered.

"Huh? During this vacation period?" Axl was surprised. "I'm sure she can manage her time well. Pay her no heed. She'll be back before long." Lumine shrugged, with a tiny smile on his face.

Axl thought back on what happened since their rocket trip to space, to this specific space-borne crop of territory that the Corp has to manage all conglomerate relations and orders since long ago.

On Day 1, the rocket slowly manuevered into a huge hatch of Laureshkanys Section 39-01, which just happened to be part of this private Corp facility and territory. The rocket entered it safely and secured, the macro gravity on the settlement extended to the rocket, and everyone exited just fine.

Axl and gang reunited with Iris and Lumine. Sue was childishly excited from experiencing her first rocket flight ever. Iris and Lumine simply smiled as they began distributing Corp debit cards.

Everyone was shocked to hear each card had roughly 7 million zenny, and they were free to splurge it all on the theme park and entertainment facilities the Corp maintained since the days of Prez, for some reason. Oira and Kana were nervous about it, but they eventually came about to accept it.

Arana noted with disappointment how she couldn't transfer it to her own Reploid merit credits, let alone keep it in her own human self. She went along with the gang on their spending spree.

Axl and gang went about to familiarize themselves with the huge place. Lots of fun activities to be had here, lush Corp lounging and dining facilities. Familiarization alone took the entire day, so everyone returned to the hotel-like facility to eat and rest.

Day 2. Everyone awoke in their resting pods (Sue got up from a bed close to the resting pods).

"Axl. I have a suggestion." Mehri said after everyone swapped over to their human forms.

"Huh? W- what is it?" Axl asked. Kana paced towards Mehri, while Arana and Oira couldn't help but overhear the conversation from the nearby windows. Iris was about to leave but chose to listen.

"You know … your tension doesn't sit well with me. I mean, you have to get repairs, right? So … can you let me and Kana give you massages on your human form limbs? Let us ease whatever pain you have in the meantime?" She asked pleadingly.

"Uh … I guess? Let's head to the chair over there." Axl pointed to said chair's location.

"Axl, I haven't forgotten that time when you brutally pressed on my own muscles! Sure, it helped, but it was painful like heck! As a Reploid you should know your own strength!" Sue pounced in the conversation as well. "Girls, do human massages work on your human forms?"

"Appears so, actually. We were at the company when it seemed to work on Axl just fine." Kana said. "Alright! I get dibs on Axl's neck and head! Come on!" "OW!" Axl was yanked to the chair.

"I get his left foot." Kana walked over calmly. "I get his right foot then." Mehri said. "W – why are my limbs being divided as if I'm a toy – ow!" Axl protested but then yelped in pain.

He had been forced to sit on the chair, and Sue was also going after his neck. Kana and Mehri bent and sat on the floor, and began to use their strength on his legs.

"Axl massaged Sue before? I didn't know that." Oira was piqued. "Come on, Arana, let's do our job. I get his right hand. Can you do his left hand?"

"Huh!? But – but … oh fine. I'd do it. I thought the point of this vacation was … not to do work." Arana mildly protested. "Axl's our friend and boss. We are supposed to take care of him all the time, don't you think?" Oira simply stared at Arana; the latter couldn't take the pressure.

"Alright, alright. I'd do it." Arana sighed. "Man, don't look at me like that …"

Internally, Oira was almost reaching a resolution to this little thing she had in her mind for some time now. Almost there, almost. But not just yet. She convinced herself she was doing the right thing.

"Guys, take care of Axl, okay?" Iris smiled at everyone. "Please be gentle to my original body."

"Of course!" Sue and the four responded happily; Arana perhaps not so much – she couldn't rile herself to be as enthusiastic even if her life depended on it, she wasn't just into it yet.

Iris promptly left the room. To do what, she never said.

Axl gradually got used to having multiple hands everywhere on his limbs. He felt Sue deliberately hammering on his neck, but even she toned down her force and focused on doing a good job.

Suddenly, something jolted inside his body. Like an electronic circuit barely going right, or a sudden electric shock. Urgh, it must be the copy chip again. He thought inwardly. Hang in there, the appointment with the researcher is soon. For now, let's just have a nice rest …

"I noticed this a while back. Why are there no humans in the Corp, in general? Even in space …" Kana asked, while focusing on his left foot. "Wasn't it run by humans before?"

"Mm … bro told me and Iris long way back. He let all the humans retire in peace, everything's being run by newer gens. Let the humans do something else besides this heavy work." Axl said.

"And apparently all the servants and maids in the manor are not heavy work …?" Oira asked.

"That's for bro to decide. I guess that could be the case." Axl shrugged and hummed to himself.

"Feeling comfortable so far, Axl?" Oira sked. "Yeah, it's very helpful. Thanks so much." Axl replied calmly. Oira made a few winks at Arana, which briefly made her uncomfortable.

Later on, way after the entire family ate breakfast, they made for the theme park with all the activities to do. Archery, cotton candy, the typical human carnival-ish event.

Sue also dragged them for any physical sports outlet she found. The Reploids were vaguely familiar with the sports, so she had to teach them how to play so and so, and obviously she won.

"You are never going to invite bro for a match, are you?" Axl moaned after his 3rd consecutive loss at badminton. The human girl jerked violently at the question. "He wins at anything. He'd spoil my mood. So I prefer not to." She frowned and curled her lips at Axl.

They were in a badminton court. The audience seats were filled with Lumine sitting and watching the proceedings, with all Reploid ladies cheering for Axl against Sue. Well, except Kana and Mehri, for they had disappeared partway into the match.

"W – where did they go?" Oira looked around. "I don't know …" Arana shrugged.

When Axl settled down, the aforementioned two suddenly entered the court with a plastic bag.

"Axl! We have more gifts for you!" Mehri waved happily at him. "Huh!? But didn't you two give me something as Centauria that day?!" Axl was taken aback. "Aha, as Centauria, yes. But not as ourselves. Just plain old Kana and Mehri." The blue Reploid wiggled a finger in front of him.

"I got a snow globe for you." Kana reached out from the plastic bag and showed it to Axl. "Wow … thanks." Axl had fun shaking the thing like a child and watch the 'snow' gravitate down to the base.

"And I got you a wobblehead figure. Look at it bounce." Mehri took out the figurine, placed it on her right palm and had her left finger spring the head into wobbly action.

"Huh. I didn't know it's supposed to do that. That reminds me, I have to play some of the newer video games that came out. I – I've not been playing them for ages …" Axl noted.

"Then, I'd be your playing partner!" Sue jumped in front behind, nearly making him fall. "Hey! Don't do that!" Axl protested. "I know just the type of video games to get for you!" She also said.

Lumine watched as Oira clenched her hands silently, while Arana noted her face with discomfort. As if that wasn't enough, to Sue and Iris' shock and chagrin, Kana and Mehri even kissed Axl on the cheeks once each. The outburst of emotional confusion continued from thereon.

"Arana, we're going to get ourselves some gifts for Axl too! I know the gift shop's location, wego there now and buy the nicest things for him!" Oira yanked Arana from her seat.

"Hey! Wait! I know he's our boss, but why are we chewing him up as if he'd be gone soon!? HEY! Stop! You're tearing my hand apart!" Arana protested as they ran out of the court.

After that brief incident, the family went to a series of VR displays – some of the best on Earth – and marvelled with the VR engagaments. Soon it was lunch, more games, dinner, a relaxing lounge in the hotel-like lounge looking over the artificial beach, and then a nap.

Axl felt today was bizarre, but deep down he really appreciated what Kana and Mehri gave. The blush came back, and he tried to let it wither, but it even stayed while he slept in his resting pod.

Day 3, which was yesterday. Sue bought a swimsuit from the hotel-like store, and began playing by the artificial beach. The man-made seawater was just as genuine as the real deal, but the depths of its terrains were just nice so that Sue won't suffer another accident like before.

Only the white Reploid stared on from the sides, comfortable with just being on the benches and in his own Reploid form. He quietly smiled when Axl and gang too changed into the available and similar swimwear affordable for their human forms.

Splashes of water and beach volleyball. The stereotypical challenge of the most creative sandcastles. Axl's lump of a mound was the longest lasting, which didn't succumb to the repeated waves.

The serving and cutting of fruits that went well with the artificial heat and wind blowing in this private beach. Iris being quite clingey to Axl.

"Oh man, not you too sis?" Axl sighed as Iris hugged him from behind. "What? What's wrong with embracing my original home, and the soul whom dad longed so much to cherish in the past?" Iris simply asked. "Well … can't argue with that. I love you and bro as my family." He sighed.

Iris smiled and waved happily back at Lumine, who replied with a decent wave. He took a cut apple slice and bit down hard.

"Huh?" Axl looked around. "Where did Oira and Arana go?"

"Hey boss!" It turned out that the two had warped away their human forms, reverted to the Reploid forms to merge into Cheironia. She came with her hooves gently stomping on the hard soil.

"_We have some gifts for you. Well, it's Oira's idea, but I think it merits the moment. And … I don't mind._" Arana spoke. Iris raised her eyebrows – did she detect a kind of reluctant acceptance?

"Here you go." Cheironia revealed a huge shopping bag from behind her body and showed the first huge gift to Axl. "It's from us as Cheironia. Tadaa! A remote-controlled drone plane!"

"Oh hey!" Axl was excited. "I've seen these around, but I've never gotten to try it. Thanks!"

"Wow, you two made him excited." Iris was impressed. "That's quite a feat actually."

Cheironia placed her bag on the floor and split back into Oira and Arana. Sue puffed her cheeks in jealousy, while Kana and Mehri looked on.

Iris had let go of Axl, who walked quickly to examine the huge box that contained the drone plane set. Oira picked up the huge bag and rummaged to present her individual gift to Axl.

"A music box …?" Axl tilted his head while looking at it. "Yeap, it has a wonderful melody too. You can listen to it everynight before you sleep." Oira wound the device inside the music box, opened it and played it so that a cute puppy whirred to life while a sleepy-feeling music played.

"Aw … that's so sweet." Axl could only sigh. He didn't notice that Arana was fidgeting with her own gift. Struggling with something in her mind. She finally gave in.

"Here's mine. I just h – hope you're fine with it." Arana stammer and thrusted her gift into Axl's hands. It was a simple notebook with a pen tied to its spine. "I can't take of anything else …"

"Eh, it's the thought that counts. Thanks you two." Axl smiled at them.

Suddenly, the two gave him a kiss on his cheek as well. "It's my heartfelt appreciation for being a wonderful boss and friend!" Oira smiled widely at him. "Y – yeah … thanks for taking care of us …" Arana stammered before hiding her face in her palms and turned around.

"Darn it, Axl is mine and only mine!" Sue rushed from her place to glomp Axl. "No Sue! Bad human! Axl belongs to everyone!" It was Mehri's turn to protest. "Hey, Mehri! Careful!" Kana followed suite.

It was another round of chaos that took a while to simmer down. Once Axl got over it and the happiness in his mind from receiving all these gifts, the family went back to enjoying themselves with more games and slow watery rides.

"Urgh …" Axl slammed his head briefly on the table. Flashback time was over. "Axl, don't do that. You're being disrespectful to the table." Lumine simply said sternly. "Sorry bro, my bad."

"Well … once you're done eating, we'd better get back to everyone. Aren't they going to fight it out the moment you come over? You really have to thank Centauria as well." Lumine said.

"Alright, alright … I get it." Axl sighed. "We go after I have this … whatever cup of tea you're having. Why is its brew and aroma so smokey? It's just begging to be tasted …"

"Lapshang souchang. A rarest of breeds of tea, at least, even within the last 200 years. Want me to get you a cup?" Lumine stood up, to which Axl nodded. He slurped up all the remaining noodles.

"Ah … that felt great." Axl gently placed this empty dish aside. The cup of tea was gently placed beside him, and the white Reploid returned to his seat.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Lumine gestured. "The others are likely at the roller coaster barrage. We will head there, or else just ask for directions, after you're done alming yourself with the tea."

"Okay. Thanks, bro … really." Axl sighed and reached for the cup of tea.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Yes, there was a chapter in the past whereby Sue was massaged by Axl, when Oira and Arana were not taken in by the Corp. And there's a more recent chapter where all four Reploids massaged Axl in his human form.**

**You can Google "lapshang souchang". It's apparently a very rare breed of tea that's very difficult and expensive to get.**


	22. Confront

Chapter 22: Confront

Day 3. Prior to Oira and Arana, as Cheironia, going to give their presents to Axl. They had just merged, and Arana wanted to paceforward when Oira stopped her inwardly via her thoughts.

"****Arana, wait. I have something to talk with you.****" She pouted back to Oira: "****Ah? No wonder you stopped walking. Alright, what is it? We need to get Axl the presents already.****"

"****It … it's about us, being with them. As part of their extended family. I … I honestly feel that we don't really deserve it actually.****" Arana was shocked. "****But … Axl … he guided us to be back to normal! And … I led us to become like this! What do you mean!?****" She protested.

"****I mean, yes it's true you erred and I erred, but … they gave us so much! So much more than we ever thought! So … I was thinking, the right thing to do, is to at least show that we earned it. If at least not to them, to ourselves instead. Then I feel … the proper dignity as an individual.****"

Oira continued: "****It's the only way I can finally come to terms with what happens to us! The only way I see this can be done … is to make some use of these fighting skills we have in us, engage in them, and I don't care if we win or lose! At least let us pour in our maximum effort!****"

"****Ah … you're talking about that …****" Arana understood what she meant. Oira felt that whatever Axl and co gave to them, she wanted to feel she at least earned it. It is precisely because of the kindness they showed Oira and Arana, that she wants to go out and be a dignified respectful Reploid.

"****You sure you want to do this?****" Arana asked. "****I can go along with you, but … you'd better give it your all. Then only do I feel that giving it my all makes it worth it.****"

"****I will. But … at my cue, sometime today, we challenge Axl to a fight. Doesn't matter if he wins or not. I want it all to culminate in this fight. Follow my lead, eventually, okay?****" Oira said.

"****Alright, lead the way. Later I mean. Right now, we need to give Axl his presents from us.****"

Sure enough, in the evening, after everyone had their peaceful dinner, Oira winked and gestured at Arana to go out for a while. They were successful in quietly moving out, for when they made their challenge as Cheironia, everyone was caught off guard and took Cheironia seriously.

"Axl!" Cheironia came in from the hotel-like pantry entrance (again). "Me and Arana are extremely grateful for what you and Iris and Lumine have done for us. Allowing us to claim some semblance of normal life back in spite of our errors. But … if it's okay with you, we want to feel earned it!"

Everyone stared at them. "But … didn't you guys earn it by … just being with Axl and learning how to become united together? Plus … you two did your jobs well." Mehri countered.

"Yeah …" The rest nodded. "I get that! But … it's out of respect for you that I'm doing this. We're doing this, as Cheironia. We can't live with ourselves if we don't do this. You've been showering us with so much. We want to feel that we've earned all that properly. So … we, as Cheironia, hereby challenge you to a duel! It's the only way!" Cheironia aimed her Buster at Axl.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Calm down!" Kana stood up. "Isn't there a better way to handle this?!"

"I … oddly enough, I understand what they mean." Mehri played with her fingers. "Sometimes, I feel that all the good treatment we get is much more than we can possibly earn back with our efforts."

"Huh?!" Kana turned to Mehri. "I get what they are saying, and that's great. At least they learnt the value of everything Axl, his being, and even perhaps all of the Corp stands for." Mehri also continued: "We should at least give them that much, right? Even we want our own dignity."

"I don't mind. It makes sense, in your own way. I personally don't care." Lumine shrugged. "A Reploid life is best not lost, after all. So … Axl, I believe you can sort this out with them?"

"But … didn't the researcher said Axl cannot battle anymore since the last time we fought?" Kana asked worriedly. "Yes … so, that's why, Axl, let me and Kana fight on behalf for you." Mehri turned to him. "Ah … makes sense. Strength against strength, pride to pride." Kana nodded.

"During our vacation?" Iris looked at Lumine worriedly. "As long as no one makes a mess." He said.

"Yeah … I can't really fight. So …" Axl looked at Kana and Mehri. "Alright, fight on my behalf. Give it all you've got. But girls, don't use your horns to stab one another."

"HEY!" "__HEY!__" The four ladies protested. "It's settled, then we share have a fight by yesterday's beach tomorrow, around 12 pm." Cheironia put her Buster away, and split back to Oira and Arana.

Behind Axl's back, Mehri and Kana be busy strategizing. Kana could more or less follow Mehri's lead, but she made her promise no sudden or flashy tactics. Mehri accepted.

Turn back to the present day (Day 4). After breakfast, Axl and Lumine ventured out into the facilities. Guardroids were kind to note that the gang were happily lounging in the snooker section. The two made it for said place, and sure enough, they found Kana and Oira fighting Sue on the billards.

"Hah!" Sue aimed the white ball to a blue ball, scoring just nicely.

"Argh … you're just so good at this …" Kana sighed. "Oh hey, boss and Lumine are here." Everyone turned to them.

"Are you still sure you want to do this fight …? I mean, I've accepted all of you already …" Axl tried one last time to dissuade them. "It's a matter of pride as an individual, we can't accept it any other way …" Oira clenched a fist. "Alright, then let's head to the beach." Axl gestured for all to go.

A solemn and tense moment at the beach where Axl received more gifts. Iris and Axl looked worried more than Sue, but the white Reploid was simply neutral. Centauria and Cheironia were formed.

"I won't hold back, for Axl, since this means that much to you two." Centauria postured and aimed her Buster at Cheironia. "****I'm ready. Lead the way.****" Kana thought to Mehri.

"And for that, we are grateful." Cheironia unveiled a blazing sword in her grip. "****Oh no, here we go … you'd better not get us injured severely, you know!****" Arana said nervously.

"HAH!" Centauria charged up her Buster shots and fired them in very rapid succession. "****Eep!****" Kana whined inwardly. "****Hey, focus!****" Mehri hissed. "****S – sorry! I won't let it get to me!****"

"****Ah! Dodge, man, dodge!****" Arana yelped. "****I know! Let's go!****" Oira replied. Cheironia barely dodged all the charged shots. She ducked to the right and began firing her own charged shots at Centauria.

"Flash!" Centauria activated her Centaur Flash, which froze Cheironia in place and dealt considerable damage to both girls. Centauria ran straight up to Cheironia and fired more rounds of her Centaur Arrows and charged shots at Cheironia's body. A huge explosion on Cheironia's body.

"ARGH!" "__YEOW! HEY!__" Cheironia could finally move again, but was met with another Centaur Flash by Centauria. "NO!" She yelped again in freeze. Centauria slammed a few punches into Cheironia's front chest, and lunged forward her hind and sent Cheironia flying to the waters.

"****Ow ow! Hey, we're supposed to be fighting, right!? Why are we being clobbered!?****" Arana grunted in pain, as they muscled their way on their feet.

"****I don't know. I had a plan, but it just shows that it's Mehri. She was a former Maverick Hunter, after all. We have to keep at it!****" Oira replied.

"Charged blast!" Centauria fired a bigger charged shot at Cheironia. "Yeep!" Cheironia barely dodged it again, but this time sent multiple plasma waves flying from the constant swinging of her blazing sword and her own charged shots as well. "Take that!"

"****Hey, careful! Don't use the Flash too much! I'm worried about our body systems!****" Kana warned inwardly. "****Alright, I got it.****" Mehri replied. Centauria charged up her Buster even longer and fired a gigantic shot that neutralized all incoming plasma waves and Buster shots.

"Argh, she's good … grrh, alright, fine!" Cheironia gruntled and raced at full speed to Centauria. "Have at you!" She shouted. "****Alright, that's more like it!****" Arana cheered as she galloped faster.

"****Incoming sword!****" Kana warned. Centauria thrust her open hands and firmly grasped Cheironia's hands, stopping the blazing sword from landing on her. "Not a chance!"

"Grrh!" Cheironia grumbled. "Likewise." Centauria gruntled. Their hinds pressed against the sand, each trying to make their fronts more successful in the repulsion/attack. A struggle of strength.

"Oh man, they're really going all-out …" Iris buried her face in her hands. "See, Axl? You should be thankful that Centauria is fighting for you." Axl rolled his eyes. "I'm aware. Plus … they know that the Reploid researcher recommended me not fighting anyone for a while."

"****Ah, I got it. Horns.****" Mehri thought inwardly. "****Whoa, no! You can't do that! That'd impale them! I won't allow it!****" Kana protested. Centauria arched her front body backward and aimed her front horn straight at Cheironia's neck. "****HEY!****" Kana protested louder.

"YAH!" Cheironia had to back down, but not before her free hands allowed a single slash of her blazing sword on Centauria's front body. "****OW!****" Kana and Mehri yelped inwardly.

"T – that was dangerous!" Cheironia protested. "You could've stabbed me dead!" "__Yeah!__"

Centauria steadied herself. "I know, even Kana was against it. But … look, you gave it your all when I came at you fiercely, right? Is that enough for your dignity? And that of Arana's?"

"Huh …?" Cheironia gasped. "I get where you're coming from, the dignity thing, and fighting to earn it. But … in my eyes, and I believe I speak for Kana too, just being with Axl as myself and diligently doing my job is the best way to show my own pride, respect and dignity." Centauria said.

"__Yeah … I guess that is my stance too. Makes sense.__" Kana quipped lightly.

"Don't be so … self-reproving, Oira, Arana." Centauria continued. "The fact that you've allowed us to debate on our points peacefully, you've allowed us to share our world with you and you being kind to us while true to yourself … it already proves your dignity as fellow Reploids."

Axl applauded lightly, joined by Iris and Sue. Lumine smiled lightly and looked on.

"__I guess that makes sense … so, do you still want us to fight?__" Arana asked Oira. "Just fight to the finish." Axl spoke aloud, surprising everyone. "It's Oira's first time thinking critically like this, so anything can happen. So … finish this fight, whoever loses, loses, and we let bygones be so!"

Oira was initially uncertain, but then confidence and will manifested in her face with certainty. "Prepare to lose, Centauria! I'm going to give my all!" Cheironia postured offensively.

"No, __you__ prepare to lose!" Centauria gestured and darted towards her opponent. Cheironia ran forward and clashed with Centauria. Their front legs clashed and stalked with one another.

The two traded fists. Mehri being more so confident in fighting, but Oira increased her attention and started learning how to block and hit back at Mehri. Mehri's blows were still more numerous than Oira's, but Mehri liked the determination growing in Oira's face.

"Urgh!" Cheironia retreated a pace or two, and lunged her hind body to slam into Centauria. "Ah ah! Too late for that!" Centauria anticipated her move and did the same. Both hind legs clashed against one another, their hooves unable to kick the other.

"__Alright, not bad, Arana.__" Kana uttered. "__Ngh, I had to do something with Oira!__" Arana replied.

Cheronia accessed and prepared her own Centaur Flash. Centauria saw it coming and instantly released her many Centaur Arrows to Cheironia. The arrows were flying to her.

"My Centaur Flash!" Cheironia activated it. Centauria was frozen and took damage.

"Yikes!" Cheironia barely dodged the incoming arrows and expected to have Centauria frozen. However, because the attack already damaged Centauria, the move was over, and Centauria was free to dart straight to Cheironia and fire more charged shots.

"AAH!" Cheironia cried. "__Ow! It hurts!__" Arana yelped. Cheironia opted to use more Centaur Flash, and the move was activated 5 times in total. 5 times in total where Centauria suffered damages.

"__Hey! We can't access the move anymore! You've exhausted the energy reserves!__" Arana noted after reading their joint body's systems. "Huh!? I can't use it again!?" Oira was exasperated.

"You guys, the key to winning is moderation, strategy and experience." Centauria said before she unleashed her own Centaur Flash and other moves consecutively. In other words, Flash followed by charged shots followed by Flash followed by Arrows followed by Flash and charged shots again.

"Argh! This is too much!" "__Ow! Help!__" Cheironia collapsed onto the wet sands and the waters splashed all over. Their health was seriously depleted. "Ow … I give. It's your win."

"Did you feel like you've given it your best, though? That's the more important part." Centauria asked. "Yeah … we did … and it's probably my fault for simply attacking …" Cheironia said.

"You may have the attacks systems in you, but I was a former Hunter. Life or death was on my line everyday. I even had to teach Kana how to work with me. That's why the win is ours." Mehri said.

"Yeah … but … it was worth it … thanks …" Oira sighed.

Centauria thrust her hand out to Cheironia. The latter smiled and reached out to hold it. Centauria smiled as she pulled the latter up (Cheironia of course made to stand on her own too). Both were tired, but Cheironia was visibly more so.

"You did fine, though. Don't worry." Centauria embraced Cheironia and patted her on the back. "Ah … thanks …" Cheironia rested her chin on Centauria's shoulder pads and returned the embrace.

"Well, looks like it's settled. Your permanent employees made peace with one another, and for you too." Lumine noted. "Go on, go and see them back here."

"Sure." Axl got up and walked.

"Next time though, if we have any dispute among ourselves … perhaps we should settle it with friendly games and competitions." Cheironia sighed. "Like … racing or just video games."

"Indeed." Centauria smiled. "Me and Kana can beat you any time."

"__Huh, so we're really going to fight one another as a team?__" Arana asked, dazed.

"Well, to be fair, the arrangement is such that Centauria is not possible without me and Kana working together. I'm sure none of us wanted to argue with one another individually, so … yeah. A team." Mehri answered and shrugged.

"__Interesting. I like it. We should draft up some kind of rules, as well as arrange for food and drinks, when that kind of thing happens.__" Arana quipped.

"__You speak as if these rules ought be applied to a multitude of centaur Reploids though …__" Kana commented. "__N – no! There's only the 4 of us! How can there be more of us!? And … investing to create more centaur bodies! I don't dare think of such a thing!__" Arana countered.

"We'd see how it goes." Mehri smiled. "The more the merrier, more friends in Axl's secret Reploid-human hybrid world. But for now … we all 4 shall focus on our boss."

The agreement was consensual. Axl paced up to the girls, and was pleased to see them smile.

"You all are okay, right?" Axl asked. "Of course!" "__Yeah!__" The four answered back.

"Come on girls, let's get you all cleaned, and then you split and we resume the vacation back to normal. " Axl gestured for them to come, and Iris Lumine and Sue stood up from their seats.

"****Hmm … looks like I'm really bound to Axl for life … just like the others …****" Arana looked around from inside the form of Cheironia. "****Sigh … looks like I may really belong to him soon …****"

She could tell that Mehri, Kana and Oira genuinely cared for Axl, even emotionally-attached likely. She seemed to be the last one alone in this kind of crowd. Well … she had come this far ever since she met Kana and Mehri in the form of Centaur Woman (now Centauria) long ago …

"Hmm … hmm." That was all she said as she walked Cheironia's hind body following the front.

After a short moment of cleaning the artificial water and sand from their united beings, the girls split back to their individual selves and rejoined the rest for the remaining Day 4 of the vacation.

Fun, games, more food, more drinks, more happy faces of Sue in space. More of Mehri clinging to Axl, followed by a jealous Sue and the joining in of Kana and Oira.

* * *

****[AUTHOR'S NOTE]****

****Finally, a resolution to Oira and Arana adjusting to their new Reploid life. I was aiming for this since the start in Chapter 8 or so when Arana confronted Centaur Woman, it took me a while to figure it out, but I'm glad I got there.****


	23. Normal Good

Chapter 23: Normal Good

It was another night in the Corp space retreat when Iris teleported back home to meet with Alia. Of course, she had to do it in secret. It was indeed night time when they met.

"Hey Alia." Iris asked when they gathered at the pathway leading to the Corp retreat. "Hey Iris. What's up?" The ex-navigator asked politely. "Care to hear me out for a while?" Iris asked.

"Okay … what's up?" Alia fidgeted at the start of the high stairs. "Well … we've been doing this vigilante business for so long, we get paid handsomely, sure … but I was thinking we should snoop around the security company that employs us to learn more for ourselves."

"Way ahead of you." Alia snapped her fingers. "We were writing our report once in our private cubicle, and I managed to look up the files. This company … is a sub-branch of an existing security company that is funded by both the Federation and the Corp. We exist, but don't as well."

"I guess … we can continue being secret vigilantes, without our identities exposed?" Iris asked.

"Yeah. Apparently there's a high-level accounting arrangement that makes everything all legitimate and checks out fine. But … if you ask me, I'd prefer not to know if Lumine knows about us."

Iris folded her arms in front of Alia. "I guess you're right. Although there's a part of me who really wants to know … I guess I might end up jeopardizing us. So … alright, I won't be curious."

"No worries. Even if he does know, I think he's smart enough to also not want to compromise us. Besides, we're having fun stopping the Maverick humans, right? Everyone wins." Alia quipped.

The two girls nodded and went up to the Corp retreat to resume being Velvet Maxine for the night. After their job was over, Iris hurriedly teleported back to the Corp space retreat.

Day 5 of the vacation. Back to the family. Breakfast in the hotel-like pantry consisted of waffles, pancakes, grilled chicken, green tea and more pasta by the sides.

"I'm going to get more tomato cheese sauce. This goes well with the pasta. It just tastes so good …" Sue wiggled her body in girlish excitement. "I agree. Let me go with you." Mehri raised her hand.

"Ehehe. You're such a good sport." The two girls got off their seats and headed to the buffet table.

"So … we're all good, right?" Axl faced Kana and Oira. "That whole thing about fighting for pride, and whatever … to be fair, was it necessary? I just did what bro pushed to me …"

"We're good." Kana and Oira answered simultaneously. Even Arana was surprised at the spontaneity they showed. "I've never felt better." Oira stretched her arms. "Clears up my mind great."

"To an extent, I agree with her. Stuff happened in the past, so … thanks. Please continue taking care of me as well." Arana stood up and gave a sincere light bow to Axl.

"It's fine … let's just all get along, okay?" Axl gently gestured. Arana sat down and resumed eating. She couldn't deny a part in her heart that says 'thank goodness it's all over, now back to this kind of happy life, no more squabbling' and was trying to manifest by making her tiny smile prolong itself.

"Say, bro." Axl turned to his left. "If I didn't know better, Sue looks pretty happy so far during this holiday. But, what about you? I barely see you join us in any games or the like."

"Oh, you silly brother." Lumine smiled and gestured with his hand. "Don't you worry about me. I'm fine and calm. I'm already happy on my own terms. To put it bluntly … I'm happy when you are."

"Aw … Lumine, you sound like you're everyone's dad." Iris winked once at him.

"I'm just being me. Don't you mind me." Lumine's tone made a fat fullstopin his speech, expecting the conversation to end. He even turned back to his food and ate with focus.

"What is taking those two so long? It's just to get some sauce. Ah, while I'm at it, I might as well get some honeymelon slices." Iris stood up from her seat. "Oh, a new type of fruit? I wanna go too!" Oira rose up to join Iris. "Come on, Arana. Let's go." "Yes yes …" Kana gently pulled Arana up.

"Everyone acts so funny on vacation …" The white Reploid murmured. He and Axl were alone.

"Hey bro." Axl whispered to Lumine. "By any chance, the last time you transferred into my body, did you … did you check on my body systems or anything like that?"

"I did, just out of curiosity for your own health. What's up?" The white Reploid turned to Axl. "Well … has the copy chip influctuations have anything to do with my … fatigue and … the sense of liking or love, whatever, for the girls?" Axl whispered out of fear of eavesdropping.

"Oh. No. I mean, the copy chip issues did cause some form of fatigue, yes, but … not the emotional issues with your four. Those feelings are genuine. After your operation, only the fatigue should be gone. Not the love feeling." Axl nodded at Lumine. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem. Only the best for the progenitor for the newer-gen race." Lumine gestured and looked at the scene of Iris arguing with everyone else. "Genuine feelings …" Axl muttered.

The family was due to depart back for Earth in 30 hours, so everyone made the most out of all that time. Axl noted that Arana and Oira were happier than usual when playing with Sue and Iris, and Kana and Mehri couldn't help but express greater joy while with them.

"Huh …" Axl remarked while they were eating the cotton candy. "I guess Cheironia really did mean that whole business about being properly part of our family."

More fun games bazaar, more human sports, and for an unknown reason, Sue decided to challenge Lumine again with arm-wrestling … to which she promptly lost. More swimming and time on the sands. A mini fireworks that was noted by the human and newer gens in the rest of the space settlement with surprise and confusion.

Supposedly, it was time for everyone to sleep in their resting pods. Sue seemed to have fallen asleep straight after her bath and wearing her pyjamas. Axl watched as everyone entered their pods in the hotel-like room. He paused. He decided not to do so yet.

He walked out of the room, wanting some alone time by a balcony nearby. He stood by the structure and glanced around him. The Corp space retreat, the buildings and other facilities of the space settlement, the darkness of space, him not able to see Earth from this location.

There was a nearby chair, and he dropped himself on it. "Genuine feelings …" He muttered.

The electronic pang of pain inside his chest came again. His hand reached out to press on it – oh wait, he forgot he was currently in his Reploid form. "I guess the human techniques do work on my human form … just like a normal human." He muttered again.

A few minutes passed by while he reflected on his entire life. Red Alert, the Hunters, every Maverick mission; they all seemed so insignificant compared to everything post-Jakob. Meeting Iris and Lumine and Sue, for which he was eternally thankful for.

Now, life threw at him four Reploid ladies – Mehri, Kana, Oira and Arana. Mehri and Oira seemed emotionally-attached to him, or at least very emotionally expressive to him. Kana is kinda like that, Arana is opening up, sorta. And the four do get along well too.

"If you want to throw at me more, so be it." Axl resigned himself. "I think I can handle more as part of my family. The more the merrier. And I'd do everything so everyone becomes comfortable."

A blur shadow moved behind him, having spied on him. The shadow moved back to the corridors.

"But, first … the copy chip replacement. And more diagnostics. Soon." He uttered.

After a few more minutes of self-reflection, he joined the rest in their sleep.

The following day. Axl woke up from his resting pod, surprised to find Sue and the four standing right in front of him. He got out and punched his back. "Whoa, what's wrong guys?"

Iris and Lumine were the only ones not present. They probably left to have breakfast faster.

Mehri grabbed his hands first. "Sue was up last night, said that she followed you out to the balcony over by the refreshener chamber. You were saying something about 'do everything to make us feel comfortable'. I … I'm just so touched! Thank you so much!"

Axl almost jerked his hand away from her grip. "It – it's nothing really! I mean, you four had your own circumstances, and you were thrust to me by bro as the only way you can claim some form of normal life back, right? No one else can do it. So …"

"That selflessness is what we like about you, Axl. Just like how you cherished Sue. Isn't it obvious that we'd fall for you like this?" Kana shrugged with a smile.

"F – fall for me!?" Axl stuttered. "I – I mean, well, I think all of you girls are lovely in your –!"

"Come on, Axl. Let everyone have their own moments." Sue glared at him. "Having said that, even if by some sheer miracle or luck you happen to have more Kanas or Mehris or Centaurias, I demand to remain the center of your heart. Am I not your first ever human attention?"

"Ugh … you heard that part too, huh." Axl groaned. "Fine, do what you want. I'd still be everyone's friend and boss as well."

"And perhaps even much more." Oira gestured. "Remember, Sue said she's your human attention. But that leaves room for who your Reploid attention just might be, right? I call first dibs."

"Huh!? You're jumping straight into that kind of game!?" Arana and Axl burst out simultaneously. "No way! I'm his Reploid attention! I'm the head of Centauria after all!" Mehri protested.

"Hey, does that mean I don't get his attention?" Kana pouted at him. "I demand my share!"

The girls pounced on him – Arana reluctantly so. Axl yelped out for help and no tight squeezing of his body. The rest fought for more of him to claim for themselves, in this childish moment of self-gratification. Mehri even rubbed her cheek against Axl's rather selfishly.

"Uggh … well, it's come this far." Arana thought to herself. "Fine, I'll devote myself romantically to him as well. I'm his, but he'd pay if he doesn't pay much attention to me at all."

A distance away, Iris and Lumine overheard the group's noises, and they could easily imagine what they are doing to Axl right now. Iris sighed and walked ahead first. Lumine followed behind.

"What kind of romantic mess is this?" She asked. "Axl's really gotten himself in a hole … and what about us? I don't believe he'd kick us out of his heart if this whole thing explodes."

"Of course not. The last time I was in his body, which was before this vacation started, I checked his systems and his mind." Lumine waved his hand. "In his mind, it just happens that we occupy a huge part of it. Even if he loves Sue dearly, we're still priority number one. Happy, sis?"

Iris blushed a little. "I – I see. That's good to know. He's my original body after all. If he kicks me out, then it's his turn to get kicked by me, as his older sister! I'm not having it any other way!"

"Neither do I. But I believe in him. He's not an idiot to play a fool with anyone's hearts and minds."

Roughly an hour later, the six reunited with the two in the hotel-like pantry. The two were clearly done with breakfast, but offered to accompany the six with their food-eating. The four ladies helped Sue pack up her luggage soon after, and Sue was escorted by the four and Axl on the rocket trip back to Earth (Iris and Lumine simply teleported back).

It was a long ride. When everyone reached home safely, they thanked Lumine for organizing the vacation ("It's fine … it's fine … I'm glad you all enjoyed yourself.") and continued their rest. Tomorrow, it was back to normal for Centauria and Cheironia – escorting Axl back to work. Iris also had to go back to her own work as well.

That was why after Axl thanked his brother for the vacation, he had his underlings rest on their own time and made himself scarce – in order to undergo the copy chip replacement operation.

The pangs of pain in his chest and his body fatigue in general – they were light pains, sure, but he didn't want to jeopardize himself any further. Time to be under mechanical operation.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Yaaay ... a harem ... weeeee ... and Arana decided to fall for him too. **

**To be fair for her, when I first saw this character in Mega Man #34 The X-Factor Part 1 Page 5 in the last panel, where a human chef is scolding the Reploid chefs (one of them being Arana) ... I knew that I had to write Arana as a ... tsundere-type of character, for a lack of a better word? That scene had me thinking - no individual, human or Reploid, will ever tolerate a snotty human scolding them for no reason, and that leads to character changes. It could be that Arana was once a sweet Reploid, but the scolding for a long period may have made her more cautious of dealing with anyone. Hence her tsundere-type character. That's why ever since her introduction in Chapter 8 or so, I made her character a tough one to deal with. **

**And hence actions leading to more consequences. As for Oira in Mega Man #35 X-Factor Part 2 page 1 ... she was straight away a nice character with few exposure to the hard issues in life, hence the way I wrote about her in the last few chapters. It just felt natural to me, the way the story was going.**

**Final chapter is up ahead!**


	24. The Four

Chapter 24: The Four

A few days later. Axl came back out of the company, refreshed and did some calisthenics. Centauria and Cheironia followed behind him. "Ah … much better." He beamed happily.

"Congratulations!" Centauria eagerly said. "But … you could've informed us too about having to replace your copy chip in the first place, or even your bouts with pain. We …"

"_Yeah, you shouldn't keep this thing to yourself._" Kana pouted lightly. "_The copy chip is the one that regulates the nuclear energy needed to swap forms, right? We don't want anything bad to happen to you!_"

"It's fine, girls, because it's settled." Axl smiled. "The same researcher oversaw the operation, wiring out all the excess energy, and I'm fine since. The software is updated, my mechanics are working superbly, so if you want, we can even do battle like before and I'll keep up."

"Y – you fought with Axl before? I didn't know that. C – can I fight with you too, Axl?" Cheironia turned between Centauria and Axl, and then looked at Axl pleadingly.

"_Do you want us to maul Axl that badly, Oira?_" Arana quipped. "_The schematics of our joint body say that we could if we so choose to._" "No! I just wanted a good and nice fight!" Oira answered.

"N – no, no. No more fighting. I'm a peace guy already. And … no more HQ visits for me. We're going to have happy lifes together. Maybe contests of a light sort, but …" Axl shook his head.

"Anyway, girls, back to work –" "Oh, sorry, I forgot something." Axl was suddenly interrupted by Cheironia. "Axl, we have a surprise for you this weekend. It's a free day, so we should've no problems with taking the day off, right?"

He frowned. "I guess not, but …" "Alright, just stay around the house. We all want to show you something. Stay tuned!" Cheironia stopped right there, leaving Axl to frown and shrug.

The entire day soon passed peacefully, with Axl working in the fields with his workers, talking with them on company affairs, having an occasional break while Centauria and Cheironia watch at the sidelines. Occasionally, the girls whisper-talked to one another to get rid of the boredom.

"_Will he be surprised? About that thing we're planning with Sue this weekend?_" Arana asked.

"I hope so. As long as we don't press him too hard, it's not that bad I believe …" Mehri answered. "But … I genuinely think one of the conditions for him is a bit hard … so …" Oira sighed.

"_Eh, just go with it. I mean, we all want an answer right? All we have to do is not let him worm his way out. That's it. Besides that, it's just a friendly competition._" Arana countered.

"_Alright then._" Kana voiced out. "_Then we just proceed like normal, and let him enjoy himself. When we get home, I'll tell Sue about his agreement and then we head out after dinner._"

The four nodded, or agreed, inwardly, and so ends one of their many occasional banter.

Evening; after the company closed its door, Axl and gang teleported – far from anyone's eyes – from inside the company's lobby straight to the front lawn of the Corp central manor.

"We're home~" Axl announced after he opened the door first. "Oh hey! Welcome back!" Sue greeted him after she stopped her video game playing in the living room. She got up from the floor to greet him. To her immediate behind was the white Reploid sitting calmly in thought.

"Ah, you're back." Lumine dusted his hands on his jacket. "Dinner will take a while to prepare. In the meantime, Axl, sit with me. We need to discuss something. Some unexpected things have occurred."

"Is this a long-term thing you're currently eyeing on?" Axl frowned his eyebrows. "You can say that. Well, it's stable in the meantime, but if it does happen, I have no chance but to have you handle it. Of course, in the long run, if you need my help, I'm prepared to pay the costs." Lumine answered.

Lumine gestured for Axl to sit close to him. Sue already figured it was serious talk, so she didn't want to be an eavesdropper or the sort. She dragged Centauria and Cheironia to another room on the 1st floor. "Did he say yes? Did he?" Sue asked.

"_He did. But, go soft on him okay?_" Kana quipped. "Ehehe. Let me worry about that. Now, Kana, come with me to the supermart. The rest, go to my room and continue our studies." Sue said.

The Reploids split apart. Axl noted that Mehri, Oira and Arana (human forms) rushed upstairs while Kana (also human form) ran with Sue to the front door. "Huh … I wonder." He commented.

"Speaking of which, bro, any idea how Alia is? I mean, wasn't she somewhere in the Corp?" Axl asked. Lumine raised an eyebrow. "She's still in Section 35A logistics. Productive as ever."

"Any news from Giga City?" Axl asked aftercounting something off his fingers. "X and Zero and gang are still fine in the Hunters HQ … and that's all I know."

"Inquisitive, aren't we? You'd be glad to hear that everyone there is fine. In fact, Giga City recently completed a terraforming of sorts. Nana has been promoted to be a head of the local tourism bureau designated to bring more humans to the beaches there." Lumine asked.

"It's nothing to do with our recent beach vacation, is it?" "None in the slightest, Axl. None."

Iris happened to come down the staircase when she peeked upon Lumine's face. She recognized it as the type that led up to a serious conversation, so she decided to descend only when it's over.

The serious talk happened. Lumine explained some background, making sure Axl understood, and then threw in the main topic. Axl was surprised to hear of it, and inquired on further aspects. Lumine kept shaking his head and explained further, bringing up a solid conclusion that only Axl is capable of performing the transition for these poor, poor old gen Reploids in question.

Axl asked about measures to be taken. He was promptly given a few, which satisfied him. Lumine even offered to cancel all monetary debt in favour of this psychological and supportive assignment.

"Bro, it's not about the debt. A – anyway … fine, if it's your judgement, then I trust it. I'll go with it. But … the manor can't afford more at the moment, right?" Axl pointed out.

"Oh that's simple. We house them just like how we housed ourselves when I was renovating dad's home to become the home we know today. We'd have to shift again to those temporary living spaces, too." Lumine pondered on it.

"Fine … I'll do it. Just get your Guardroid minions to pass me the info when the time come. Mind you, I can't be on alert that long. It's taxing on my mind." Axl commented. "It's fine, that's where the Guardroids come in. They will handle it. And … thanks. I will get to fixing things right away." Lumine smiled.

The two brothers shook hands. Soon, things might be busy around here indeed.

A few days later, the appointed weekend. It was a breezy morning. The day where no one has to work. Everyone was lounging at home. Sue and the four were clearly busy in the kitchen.

"What are those fellows doing in there? They've occupied the place since we finished breakfast." Axl glanced at a nearby clock. "It's been 3 hours already? Seriously …"

"Care to let me join you to take a sneak peek at them?" Iris, who was sitting opposite Axl in the living room, suggested. "Alright, let's go." Axl nodded and the two stood up.

Lumine watched the two tiptoe silently from the living room to the kitchen. He sighed and resumed his thinking posture, folded arms and closed eyes at that.

"Alright, we're done!" They heard Sue's voice and stopped pacing. "Let's call him in." Arana suggested. "Don't worry. I'll get him myself." Sue volunteered and some noise ensued.

Axl turned backwards. Iris didn't respond in time and as a result, the two banged into one another on the forehead and they fell to the floor with a thud. The white Reploid couldn't help but feel odd upon hearing that noise; he even stood up, turned around and was surprised to see that himself.

"Huh?" He could only muster. "Ow … sorry sis." Axl apologized while he tired to get off her feet. "N – no problem. Ow … you could've warned me in advance …" Iris groaned.

"Whoa, why are you two on the floor? Come on, stand up." Sue saw that after exiting the dining room. Mehri was shocked; as the first Reploid witness, she rushed over to help Iris.

"T – thanks … w – what are you all doing in the kitchen anyway?" Iris asked upon standing on both feet. "Simple! We're baking cakes! It's a competition to see who Axl favours the most!" Sue proudly declared. The Reploid siblings were stunned at such a bold pronouncement.

"Who I favour the most!? But, all of you are –!" "Shush, shush! You can save your answer for later! Come on in and see what we've baked! We've been preparing this thing in advance! Don't disappoint us!" Sue yanked Axl by his arm and pulled him into the dining room.

"Urgh … why do you folks have to do all these in my house?" Lumine groaned. "I get that Axl cares for all of you, but to force him to choose who he likes the most is plain unfair …"

Iris frowned and looked mad. She instantly whisked herself upstairs, seemingly with a plan.

"Whoa …" Axl widened his eyes. Sue in her casual clothes and apron, the four were in Reploid form but with bigger aprons; they each baked a huge cake, none are alike. "You all did this for me?"

"Sue convinced us to try and cook for you, just for fun." Kana played with her fingers while explaining. "It's our first time cooking, but we really rehearsed the recipes and did everything right. So … each cake is from us! We hope you'd enjoy it!"

"Ah ah ah." Sue waggled her finger. "Axl only chooses whose cake he wants to eat."

"Like I said, that's not fair to Axl! Can't he just judge what cake tastes the best? I mean, we did taste each other's batter and preparation at one point and another!" Oira protested to Sue.

"That would mean he may be judging based on what food or fruit he likes best, not based on what we made with our hands! Doesn't matter! Axl, let's have it! Whose cake is the best? Is it mine? Say it's mine." Sue naughtily pressed, which raised more ruckus from the Reploid ladies.

"Well, at least the girls are not … selfish." Axl sighed inwardly. He looked forward onto the table. Sue made a strawberry shortcake, Kana made a pecan cake, Mehri made a cheery black forest, Arana made an apple strudel set, and Oira made a mixed fruit gelatin cake. "These all look beautiful …"

"Sue, I can't just only eat yours. It's not fair to the girls." Axl looked at her the sternest he could muster. "What!? That's not fair! I've been with you for far longer than them!" Sue protested.

Axl is quite weak with Sue, really. He can't stand up to her angry face, but he also felt sorry for the centaur ladies. "Urgh … if I have to …" He hesitated to reach out his hand.

Suddenly, a stirring feeling in his head. I – Iris?! Is that you!? He recognized the feminine feel of this frequency. _Aha! Ah … I see … so you resisted Sue's selfish haranguing. Not bad. Seriously, Axl, why do you need saving from either your older sister or your younger brother?_

I'm sorry, but … I don't know what to do. I guess I'm just really bad at this sort of stuff. He thought desperately_. It's fine, let me take over and give these girls a bit of fun as well._ Oh no, not again –!

Axl felt his control recede over his body, and he saw Iris puppet it. "Well …" Iris said with his voice (since his body's features were still manifest). "If I had to choose only one …"

Sue looked on expectantly, but was let down when Axl walked to the refrigerator and took out a small slice of cream cake. "Hey! That's Iris' cake from yesterday's supper!" Sue noted.

"Huh!?" The four were surprised. Axl thrust the entire cake in his mouth, chewed it and swallowed the whole thing. "That'd teach you, Sue!" He said. "Huh!?" Sue was in shock.

Axl's form changed into Iris' human form. "Haha! I'm holding Axl hostage! Until you learn to share him with everyone, you're not getting him back! And neither are you four!" Iris made a run for it.

"That's not fair! Get back here!" The four protested and gave chase, letting go of their aprons, and Sue did the same. Lumine watched Iris run past the living room to the outside, followed by the five.

"Urgh … I'm too busy thinking for this. Work started coming and piling up the moment my leave is over. Sorry, Axl, I'd leave you with Iris for this one …" Lumine sighed.

"Hehe. Isn't that fun?" Iris laughed as she ran down the main road that leads from the manor all the way to the Corp entrance. "See? I got you out, and I got to mess with everyone!"

_Argh! How is this fun!? You've set up everyone against you, in this body!_ Axl exclaimed.

"You're mine until this charade is over ~" If Axl didn't know before, Iris was also playing around to claim attention from Axl. At least, Iris feels warmer and quite at home –

"Bring him back, Iris!" "_Yeah!_" Mehri and Kana had become Centauria, and they were really running faster than ordinary combat Reploid dashing or running in this form. It helps them, because soon they were able to catch up to Iris.

"Not fair! Don't keep him for yourself!" "_Bring him back, for fairness' sake!_" Oira and Arana did the same as Cheironia as well. The two Reploid centaurs were really catching up to Iris.

"We're coming to catch you!" Centauria and Cheironia reached out their hands to at least grab onto Iris. In the midst of it, Sue had traced where Axl last parked the van he bought for bringing Centauria around (back then when Kana and Mehri were stuck together) and drove up to the gang.

"Darn it, Iris! You made me do this!" They could hear Sue's shouts as well.

"Sorry, Axl, can you take it from here? Settle everything with the girls, okay? Eat all their cakes!" Iris said out loud, and before Axl could respond, she relinquished control and transferred out of his body. He was back, but he lost his footing. "Oh, darn it, sis. I hate you."

Centauria and Cheironia were shocked and stopped their running, going to a screeching halt. Sue also saw that and rammed the brakes of the van to halt instantly.

Axl tumbled and tumbled and rolled on the asphalt road. His mind didn't register much, but he'd have to wait for his body to stop.

And then perhaps, the girls will tone down their excitement and see it to he is fine. He hopes so.

He so can't wait to see the smiling faces of Sue … and of course, Mehri, Kana, Oira and Arana.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Foreshadowing on Lumine's part, a self-fulfilling prophecy said as a joke in the past is coming ... what is that exactly, you ask? Turn to the Epilogue to find out.**

**Yes, I decided to have Iris inside Axl, because for old times' sake, and actions leading to consequences in general. And golly, Sue can be very possessive can she?**


	25. Epilogue: The Many

Epilogue: The Many

2 years later – August 2184. It was a happy autumn. A group of individuals had gathered at this huge lawn by the Corp retreat, behind the manor. They were happily playing games and other fun stuff.

"Oh man … so this is what you mean, bro." Axl slurped on some grape juice on a picnic mat. "You're sure there's no more. I mean, we've been through so much just to accommodate everyone …"

"Indeed. Everything is done. The system for old gen Reploids' employment have been made more flexible, now virtually nothing is overlooked, and … we have to take these Reploid ladies under our, or specifically, your care. They're the symbolic remnants of an old system. We have to help."

The brothers glanced around them. 12 Centaurias graced their presence throughout. Multi-coloured ones, at that. All of them made of old gen female Reploids. Of course, just like how Mehri and Kana made up Centauria, two female Reploids made up each centaur united form.

The Corp central manor had undergone another round, but quick one, of reconstruction last month. Axl Iris Lumine and Sue now stayed on the 4th floor, Lumine's office was the 3rd floor, the 2nd floor was the home for all these Reploid ladies (including Centauria and Cheironia).

Corp affairs progressed as normal, the sole global criminal syndicate that pilfered resources from all Corp conglomerates and employed a multitude of illegal occupations was clamped down, there were no more human crimes in action and thought (for now). Axl's bro worked hard indeed.

Sue had long graduated from her college and is now working for Axl's farming company, Lumine is still head of the Corp, Iris and Alia are happy with their own jobs, and so was everyone at the Hunters. Rumour has it that X and Zero could be found easily lounging in HQ for days and days.

That speaks for how peaceful things were (for now). Hence, today was a day of family. Not just Axl and siblings, and Sue, but the entire extended family of the centaurs in newer gen bodies.

"Why did it have to be, like, converting them all to newer gen bodies and keeping the centaur forms too?" Axl frowned at Lumine, who shrugged. "A sense of continuity? Perhaps it's a better deal for everyone? It'd be an insult to Centauria's history? A combination of all?" He answered.

"Urgh, well, at least I personally helped everyone learn how to get used to our world properly. I consider that worth it." Axl pumped himself. "Of course. No complaints there."

"At one point, we only had 5 Centaurias. Now, there's suddenly a total of 12. That's 24 individual Reploids …" Axl whined. "You're complaining about it now?" Lumine teased.

"Bro, training everyone is one thing, but I'm barely keeping up with interacting with everyone!" Axl hissed lightly. "You'd get used to it in due time. Maybe next year?" Lumine shrugged.

A few centaurs were roughing each other playfully, two were gazing over the horizon at Corp territory and the Big City. Two were whining and wishing for more time with Axl, one centaur was proudly reliving their experiences of being with Axl in the city doing chores for home.

The blue-coloured Cheironia looked over everyone. "Alright, we did a good job getting everyone excited for this race. I'd better not lose to the newer and faster pairs." "_Indeed, we must perform well, Oira. Our dignity as an awesome centaur is on the line_!"

"Heave ho, heave ho." The indigo-coloured Karelyna and red-coloured Pholossia carried a huge long table with all the catered food and drink towards Axl. "We got everything, boss." They said.

"Thanks, but … don't we need to at least have the race first?" Axl pointed to the starting point.

"_Oh, that's right. We can't have lunch without the race!_" Karelyna's hind quipped. "_Let's go!_"

"All contestants, get ready to the starting point!" Pholossia said aloud and waved for every centaur's attention. "The boss will soon choose who to sit on! Make haste!"

"YAY!" "_YAY!_" Every front and hind cheered in excitement. Centauria, still the green-armoured united form, paced over to Axl. "Come, boss. It's time to give your latest encouragement. Make a good choice this time."

"Give me a moment. I still need to think. Oh hey, Iris is coming." Axl took note of it.

"Yay! Iris is here to watch us!" Cheironia cheered. Everyone cheered and applauded the brunette's arrival. "You're too kind …" She blushed.

"Do you know why Iris tends to get nervous whenever we use this retreat?" The light-grey-coloured Voivodia remarked curiously, staring between the race's starting point and the retreat. "_No idea … it's as if she uses the retreat for something else. I don't know._" Her hind remarked.

"Hey, Voivodia. Today's finally the day I get to outrace you, the fastest of us all! Haha!" The orange-coloured Hellenica pointed dramatically at the former. "I've been training so much for this!"

"Aw, come on … it just happens that we could run faster than anyone, even Centauria." "_Yeah! We didn't run to deliberately mock everyone! It just is!_" Voivodia's front and hind said, respectively.

"Aw, man. You're really no good with jokes. I'm just trying to up the hype for this round of the race …" Hellenica sighed. "Oh … whoops. We're sorry." Voivodia tried to console her.

"_We can do it this time!_" "Yes we can, Alber!" The hind and front of the dark-grey-coloured Balbrusia encouraged each other.

"Oh, you're not racing this time?" Pholossia asked Centauria, noting she was standing by the huge table with food and drink. "Oh, I wanted to do guard duty this time. Don't mind me." "_Yeah ... I'm still tired from running so much_."

Only Centauria was not racing. The 11 centaurs prepared themselves at the starting point. The noise from chatter simmered down. Everyone looke expectantly at Axl, who was approaching them.

Iris said down beside Lumine. "Huh, I thought Sue was coming." "Nah, Axl said she's staying even longer in the company these days, overseeing the crop growth and sales. She has a gift for this type of things. I'm amazed Axl hasn't employed her the instant she graduated." He commented.

"I rode on Balbrusia before … um, Karelyna before … hmm … who else did I ride?" Axl said.

Everyone raised their hands. "Us! Us, Axl!" "No! Me! Me!" "_Come on, do us the honour instead!_"

"Uh … Ephesea, I choose you." Axl gently walked over to the mauve-coloured centaur, who was surprised at being picked. "I – I'll do my best!" "_Yeah, you can count on us!_"

The noise simmered down. "Now that I think about it, Ephesea is the slowest racer of all of us." The yellow-coloured Mederiria remarked softly. "_I've never seen them win. Poor girls. Maybe they do deserve the boss' encouragement this time._" "Ah, you're right. Let's see how this goes."

"Hey Cercodria, after I'm beating you, I'm making dibs on as many fried pork dumplings as I can." The black-coloured Absolvena smiled widely at the brown-coloured centaur. "Hey, no fair! Regardless who wins or loses, you shouldn't just stuff your mouth greedily!" Cercodria protested.

"_Why does your front always like to taunt my front like that?_" Cercodria's hind spoke sternly to Absolvena's hind. "_I don't know, seriously. That's just Serene speaking, not me._" Came the reply.

Axl managed to sit properly on Ephesea's centaur backbone. "Sorry, Sora, am I hurting you?" He asked Ephesea's hind. "_N – no! I'm fine! Don't worry! I can support you! Just hold on tight to Corena's guts, if you will! The race is almost about to start!_" The hind fidgeted.

"How did it come to this that the only major competition everyone agrees on is racing?" Iris asked. "Simple. Most of them don't share the same hobbies, either jointly or individually. The imposed unity forms on them made it so that racing's the only common sport for them." Lumine answered.

"Everyone! On your marks! As you know, one lap is around 700 meters, from start to finish! The fastest from 3 laps wins!" The lime-green-coloured Penrausia announced. "Get set!"

Axl held on tightly to Ephesea's front guts, just in case. When he sat on the others, they ran really fast, and he was almost galloped off several times. "Good luck." Centauria whispered.

"GO!" Penrausia said, and everyone galloped off. The sheer stomping made Iris feel as if an earthquake has come. "Ahh-ahh-aahhhh!" Axl exclaimed as he found unusual speed coming from Ephesea.

"We're going to win this, thanks to you boss! This is also for you!" Ephesea remarked back. Everything was a blur around him, but he could feel the sharp swerving around the corners.

"Whoa! Ephesea's really going!" Pholossia commented. "Nargh! I will never allow you to be faster than me, Pholossia!" Mederiria grunted as her hind hooves pushed on the ground harder.

"Careful, Karelyna! Your horns!" Balbrusia warned. "Sorry, sorry! I't s hard for me to turn around if I don't tilt my head on and off! It's weird I know, but it works for me!" Karelyna apologized.

"I don't believe it … we're catching up to Hellenica and Voivodia!" Ephesea was quite excited.

"Gah! She caught up to us!?" Hellenica was stunned. "Boss, even if you're with Ephesea, she still can't beat me!" Voivodia said aloud. "I'm no so sure! We're 1 lap to the end!" Axl countered.

It was a tight race. Hellenica and Voivodia were busy trying to nudge one another playfully to second place while being ahead. Ephesea's hind keep pressing herself forward.

"Boss, are you okay!? I think this time you need a break!" Cheironia caught up with Ephesea. "No! I can do this! I'm almost there, thanks to Axl!" Ephesea whined.

PEEEET. The blow of a whistle. "Sorry, everyone, but Voivodia wins this race again~" Penrausia announced loud enough for everyone on this green space to hear.

"Huh!? You weren't racing!?" Mederiria argued with Penrausia. "Uh … we decided not to at the last minute. Sure, Centauria was guarding our food, but … someone needed to keep track of who will come in first, right?" "_Indeed. It was my idea._" Penrausia's front and hind explained.

"Argh …" Axl dropped off Ephesea after she arched onto the ground. "Uh … you have some hidden strength, I guess? Good job?" Axl could only muster. "Thanks!" "_Thank you!_"

"Who wants to get drinks first?" Centauria asked. "MEE!" Everyone else cheered.

"Oh man … everyone's just so happy." Iris pondered when the food and drinks were distributed to everyone. The front and hind Reploid individuals were cheering and chatting to one another.

"What can I say?" Lumine munched on his sushi lightly. "Axl looked after every single Reploid here. Of course they will all love him and clamour for his attention. They're happy just being around him and doing anything with him. Goes the same with us. He's our brother."

"Do you think we should petition to boss?" Karelyna talked to a few of the centaurs. "I think just 2 of us accompanying Axl to his farm place is too little. We should at least make it 4 …"

"Makes sense, but Axl did say long ago that he doesn't want to complicate things or explain …" Voivodia gestured. Everyone nodded.

"_But how is that explanation valid? Some of the workers there already know there's a lot of us. They're not stupid, they're bound to note all of our coloured armours!_" Pholossia's hind quipped.

"Looks like we're going to have to talk to him again. While we're at it, maybe we can go with him whenever he bikes into town. We are meant to be with him, are we not?" Penrausia commented.

"We can go out and eat with him!" "_A trip to the park! The mountains! The forest!_" "Or we can just hold more of these competitive events. It's thanks to Cheironia we can gather like this. They were the ones who organized for us this tradition. And it's fun, right?" "_Sure is!_" "Indeed!"

They continued talking. Their hopes of being with Axl as much as possible, for as long as possible was around. In their eyes, the existing schedule of rotation wasn't working so well.

But that's a story for another time. Perhaps. All of the girls do love and cherish their boss, anyway.

Axl sighed, having settled on Lumine's left. "Argh … no more racing for me. I'm beat."

"Don't force yourself, Axl." Centauria smiled calmly. "Just do what you want to do. Everyone here will respect you for it." "_Indeed, you must always be yourself._" Kana remarked happily.

The autumn wind blew gently through the grounds. Every Reploid savoured the softness of the touch. Centauria inched herself closer to Axl. "Hehe." "_Hehehe._"

Mehri thought inwardly to Kana, and Kana joined her in thought. They remembered their long journey from spying on Axl, to being stuck together in their Centaur Woman outline, and their ways of working together now became the basis for Oira, Arana, and the various other female Reploids taken in by Axl and this form of an extended family.

Everyone had their own ups and downs. Everyone shared decent moments with Axl. Axl aided each female Reploid to be the front and hind, yet also treated each as their own person.

Centauria looked at the glorious sight of all these centaur ladies interacting in cheer with one another.

"Everything before you … is all thanks to your hard work and care for us, boss. Well, also because of myself and Kana. But … once again, we all really do thank you for that." Centauria smiled. "I know everyone's thoughts and hearts by now. I can confidently represent them."

"No problem. What's done is done. We move on together. It's tough interacting with everyone sure, but … in the end, I like it. Everyone in this house is family to me." Axl smiled widely.

The two shared a laugh (Kana giggled inwardly), followed by Iris and Lumine.

All the centaur women turned to see the laughter, and everyone slowly paced and gathered around their boss. Mehri and Kana smiled before the huge idle banter from everyone could start.

"I'm so glad we are here, Kana." Mehri said. "_Same here, same here, friend._" Kana replied.

THE END.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Yeap, you read it. The joke that turned out to be a self-fulfilling prophecy was Axl getting more Kanas and Mehris and Centaurias. But ... at least he's having fun?**

**In case you're wondering what that sole global criminal syndicate was ... I refer you to my other story called "The Heurassein Chief". It takes place after AASR (as a sequel) but alongside, chronologically, with The Centaur Women. If you put two and two together, what Lumine did in AASR would naturally produce such a consequence of a story. (I took some liberties with writing that fanfic, so Tales of Vesperia fans - don't hate me; I love Estelle too)**

**And once again, I end this fanfic with Kana and Mehri because the story started out with them, and their actions gave way to Oira, Arana and this epilogue you see here. It comes full circle for me, I believe.**

**And ... that's it. This fanfic is over, as of 22nd July 2019. I have no idea what I'm writing anymore, but if you've been reading since the original An Axl Story, I really thank you all. Especially so if you've enjoyed all my stories so far. Thanks so much you guys.**

**I bid thee farewell, for now.**


End file.
